Army Boys Vs Spy Girls
by twilightobsessed160995
Summary: 24yr olds Emmett,Jasper & Edward have just come back home.Little did they know that they are about to be pulled into a whirl wind of adventure & love by total acciedent. SWEARING!I DONT OWN TWILIGHT!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my second story. Anyone who read the first would know that the only good thing was the plot and the vocab but this story is 100 % better. I took your comments into account and made the chapters longer and got someone to be my beta. But if you didn't read my last story and want to the link is ****.net/s/5471315/1/bLove_b_in_ba_b_btragedy_b**

**I also want to say a massive thank you to beanie aka .Clearwater for being my beta. You really are a great best friend!**

**Army Guys VS Spy Girls Chapter 1 **

**BPOV**

I was sitting in the cock pit (the place the pilot flies the plane) of a bomber plane, I had no idea how to fly a plane but I was learning fast. I was doing my best to not think. I know that sounds weird but I had found in my line of job that if you have no idea how to do something but it was your only way out; you wing it, but that wasn't they only reason for not thinking, the other reason was that there was a timed bomb on this plane that was supposed to explode in 2 minutes so I figured if I don't think then I won't panic. Not like that happens often but in this situation I certainly would. But there was a silver lining to the bomb about to explode on a plane we are stuck on and that was that I didn't need to crash the plane while trying to land it which is good because I know I would end up killing us all. Then I heard Alice, the new recruit whimpering and sniffling behind me.

Poor girl she was the youngest here and had only just come out of training. What a shame she got stuck with me. I knew that the captain put her in Tanya's position to teach me responsibility and to look after other members of my unit, but too bad that it didn't work. He knew I am a reckless, and unthinking but most effective spy in the whole business. The captain also knew that Rosalie and Tanya always had a plans B, C, D and E to keep them safe just encase my recklessness took over and they had a safer, more responsible plan which they would use. They knew to look after themselves. They had to; if they didn't they would be dead by now. I looked in the review mirror to check how she was holding up.

Which was a bad idea because Alice looked horrible, her usually styled hair wasn't spiky it was flat and her pale skin was now almost translucent with tear streaks covering most of her cheeks. I felt my heart squeezing as I took her in. I knew this was my fault; I didn't need Rosalie yelling at me how badly I had screwed up this time and how dangerous this plan was but she was anyway. I already felt bad. I turned to look at Rosalie. Her perfect long blonde hair was still in tack and face was rigid in a pissed off expression but her eyes were glassy. She was about to cry, I knew it and so did she. Then Rosalie being the bitchy ice queen she is screamed.

"Stop fucking looking at me you need to land this bloody plane. Actually we need to land it 5 minutes ago so we would be far, far away from the bomb that is about to get blown to pieces. Only you would fucking choose to steal a plane that had a fucking BOMB on it.-" I interrupted there. I knew there was a lot more she wanted to say and I also knew there would be hell to pay for interrupting her rant but a sudden idea popped into my head and this was our only chance.

"Alice!" I called "You need to pull together and shut up now so you can concentrate okay?" it was horrible to say since we were in a plane that was about to blow up and it was her first mission. But I needed her help. I didn't give her a chance to respond I just carried on talking so she could think about something else other that the ticking sound.

"I need you to look for something, anything that is heavy and can keep the pedal down; I also need you hair bands you have on your wrists." Alice being the good little spy out of the three of us quickly took the pink, blue, purple, yellow and orange bands off and gave them to me. I fastened the hair bands holding up various leavers and I fastened others to hold the other leavers down while Alice was searching for something to keep the pedal in place. When Rosalie asked

"Bella do you know what the fuck your doing?" her face was still set in a pissed off manner but her eyes were less glassy and more curious to what I had up my sleeves. This is what I was famous for, always escaping when I had no resources or help from other spies or traitors that happened to be around at the time. I answered Rosalie with

"Yes Rosalie I do. I saw it in a movie once." Rosalie loosened up a little and smiled briefly, she knew I was being serious about me see this happen in a movie but she also knew despite our problems we have when we are on land safe from any kind of danger she could trust me to take her back to whatever base we were heading to in one piece. Then realisation dawned on her that there isn't a film where spies are trapped on a plane which is about to explode. So she yelled a very important question.

"In what movie do they tie leavers with hair bands and hold pedals with 'anything' in a plane that is about to crash? And why the fuck are you doing it? We are still going be on the plane."

"Technically it was a car and they weren't crashing plus they put a brick on the gas pedal and turned they key in the ignition and I am doing it so they plane blows up in the sky, far far away from anyone. And just so you know we won't be on the plane." I replied.

By they time I had finished explaining my weird and risky plan. Alice had found a box. I had no idea what it was for nor did I care, it would blow up in 1 minute 30 seconds anyway. _**Now **_Rosalie looked worried. Even though she trusted me she knew that if I wasn't re-acting it straight from a movie, book, TV show or training. We were going to have a rocky ride, because I always seemed to miss something. But now wasn't the time or the place to think about failure. So I continued to see through my most dangerous escape plan yet.

"Alright everyone unbuckle your seat belts and go to the door! NO QUESTIONS JUST DO IT!" I screamed the last part to show to both of them I was serious. This was our only escape and I was not going to have it fucked up because I didn't want to die despite the things I have aid and the way I act I really didn't. I also happened to know that neither did Alice or Rosalie.

I took the only parachute in the plane and started putting it on Alice and Rosalie. Both of them gave me worried looks but before they could say anything I had the door open and shoved them out calling out to Alice

"I hope you've been trained in sky diving!"

When I said that I heard laughter, most likely coming from Rosalie; since we did it on our first mission together with Tanya. Tanya was the only one to have ever been Sky diving and we landed in quick sand in the Amazon. I sighed I really didn't have time to go down memory lane. Now it was my turn. I looked around the tiny plane for anything big enough to use as a parachute and found a massive dust sheet that was sticking out just under a seat.

Figuring I had only 25 seconds left. I put on mine, Rosalie's and Alice's back packs, tided the corners of the dust sheet to my sleeves so it was always attached and closed my eyes before I jumped.

Amazingly taking the backpacks which was full of equipment was a great idea because all the weight from the backpacks pulled me to the ground quickly, I landed on a jeep just after Alice and Rosalie touched the floor. Then…

BOOM!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I hoped you guys enjoyed the first chapter of Army Boys VS Spy Girls and I want to thank you for your reviews. I also want to say thank you to Beanie (.Clearwater) for being my beta and also for putting up with me! Hope you enjoy! **

**P.s Any questions about the story please ask! Also anything that could make it better as well would be appreciated. **

_Previously on Army Boys VS Spy Girls…_

_I "landed" on a jeep just after Alice and Rosalie touched the floor. Then … _

_BOOM!_

Army Boys Vs Spy Girls Chapter 2!

Alice POV

I was standing with my feet on firmly on the sand still attached to my comrade Agent Hale. And my other comrade Agent Swan was standing on a jeep; she was still looking up at the pieces of plane that was probably falling down to the ground. I did a double checked to look at what Agent Swan was standing on. I was right she is standing on a jeep. But _what _was a jeep doing in the middle of the Syrian dessert? I wondered to myself.

"Oh shit! The newbie is right; there shouldn't be a jeep here unless of course we're in some sort of army base. Again" Agent Hale exclaimed with extra venom in the last word, directly shot at Agent Swan. I internally cringed; I didn't like the term "newbie" it made me sound as if I wasn't a person. Besides what is a newbie? Besides it could be worse. Then I realised I must be saying exactly what I was thinking. I looked up at Agent Bella who smirked at me.

"Don't worry we all lose our brain filter on our first couple of missions. It takes a while for our bodies to adjust." Then she jumped of the jeep and unattached me and Agent Hale. But the second we were apart I heard footsteps. I looked up at the other two Agents and they looked at each other, then at me, it seemed as if the were having a silent discussion that was finished as quickly as it started. I was roughly pulled up, my mouth covered by a women's hand and dragged. I closed my eyes hoping whatever army base we were on was friends with the U.S army.

We only moved about 50 yards when the person dragging me stopped. I turned to face them and saw it was Agent Swan. But _why _did she drag me away from where we were? I'm on her side aren't I? Agent Swan looked at me and whispered

"I'm sorry but we can't be caught. If we are we either going to get killed, put in prison or kept captive. I don't really like any of those options but I do apologise if I hurt you." Did I speak my thoughts _again_? Hmm she didn't answer so I'm going to ask.

"Did I speak my thoughts again?" Agent Swan shook her head.

"I was guessing by the look on your face and by the way my name is Bella and Agent Hale is Rosalie. You should call us by our first names it makes us seem more …. Human. Okay?" I nodded. I wanted to be friends with them and if calling them by their first names is the first step then I'll do it. I was brought out of my musings when I noticed that I couldn't see Rosalie. It wasn't as if she should be hard to find since she was so beautiful. Perfect, mid back slightly wavy in a pony golden blonde hair and amazing pale-ish skin, ice blue eye matched with a figure a model would kill for, in a middle of an army base full of men. No; it should have been very easy to see her but I couldn't. I turned to where Bella was and she had gone too. How on earth could I loose a girl with mahogany brown hair, pale skin like snow, brown chocolate eyes and a small petite figure with curves, who was right next to me? A thought then hit me like a brick wall. There was no Rosalie, no Bella ,and I Alice Brandon was stuck somewhere in an unknown army base with only training and no actually experience to find my comrades and get out of here and get back to where we are meant to be with out getting hurt or killed. Well great I am in trouble. My mind screamed. HELP! SOMEONE! ANYONE! HELP!

As if they heard me both the blonde and the brunette bombshells appeared out of no where.

"Are you okay Alice?" Rosalie asked me. This was surprising since I thought she would be cold and act all superior.

"Did I really scream?" I asked back in a rush. Both Bella and Rosalie looked confused before Bella shock her head.

"Alice you don't usually say what you thinking you just whispered 'What is a jeep doing in the Syrian desert'. You were just trying to work it out in your head. And Bella was being childish. So don't worry okay?" Rosalie whispered her voice going colder by the word. I think she is still mad at Bella. But shouldn't she be used to near death experiences. From what I heard at the training centre was that Bella was the most dangerous agent to go on missions with since she is the most likely to get you killed as she is most reckless. I decided not to voice this because I don't want either of them to be mad at me. Before I could analyse anything else Rosalie started talking again.

"Okay everyone over there it has better coverage and better view." I followed everything Bella and Rosalie were doing since we didn't have 'How to hide from people who are trained at killing and being extra alert,' classes in training. Unfortunately.

When we got they both Bella and Rosalie crouched down, I followed hoping I was doing what I was supposed to.

"Okay, now we're here Rose what's the plan?" Bella asked in a shushed tone. Rosalie looked up at her and said in the same tone

"Aren't you the plan master? I was planning to tell you two what I know and you come up with some wacky idea to get us out of here alive." Bella laughed quietly before saying

"Okay shoot."

"Well we're in the U.S army base."**(I have no idea if there is army bases in Syrian Desert so please don't kill me if there isn't. I just picked a desert in Iraq.) **I interrupted there.

"That's good isn't it? They can take us home or call some one to get us." Both girls shook their heads and Rosalie explained.

"It doesn't matter what army base it is. We cannot be found by anyone, esprit de corps doesn't allow it. That is why the esprit de corps spy agency is top secret. Luckily for us the soldiers were to busy doing whatever they do to see us jump then they were looking at the explosion when we landed so we are safe for now."

Then Rosalie carried on about where we were.

"We are still in Iraq so we didn't fly that far." She turned to glare at Bella. "Thank god for that. And there isn't a phone service but there are jeeps. And lots of them." But the time Rosalie mentioned jeeps I had an idea and Bella did too. She had a smirk on her face.

"Alice since your new do you have any ideas how to get out of here?" Bella asked.

She didn't say it in a way Lauren Malory did when I first joined training. She was the biggest bitch I have ever met, luckily I don't have to work with her, she'd probably shoot be on purpose. The way when people say it just to embarrass you but she asked in a curious voice like she wanted to know if I could pull it off as a spy. You know think on your feet that type of thing.

Luckily for me I did have a plan. Also luckily for me I learnt how to hot wire a car. And my guardians thought I fell into the wrong crowd? Well I guess they never thought I would be come an international spy when I was older and needed to know how to break in to places and hot wire cars. That is also why I skipped a good half year of training. I soon realised I went down memory lane and both Rosalie and Bella were looking at me.

"Well we could steal a jeep then over ride the gate system and drive out to the airport." I whispered. When I had finished both girls had grins on their faces.

"Well now I know why Tanya told us to give you a chance." Rosalie told me and then Bella piped up.

"And why the captin said to keep you alive." Rosalie and Bella laughed at that. I knew it was a private joke so I didn't even try to join in.

After about a minute Rosalie cleared her throat and said.

"Bella what is your plan? Then we flip a coin to see which one we go for."

"Rosie no need to worry, because I had the same plan as Alice but with less technical bits in. You know just slam into the gate instead of overriding the gate system."

To say Rosalie was mortified would be an understatement. She looked so upset and terrified that Bella would say such a thing. But Bella just smiled at her and said

"I'm joking dumbass now which one of you wants to steal a jeep?" Taking over. It was weird when I heard story's about Bella and Rosalie I always thought of them as hard core spies that are beautiful, untouchable and dangerous but they weren't they were friendly and quite funny with their own quirks that they use to make them the best in the company.

"I'll do it," I blurted out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, **

**Here's chapter 3. Any comments please review it is nice to know what my readers think of what they are reading and what parts I can work on.**

**If any of you are looking for a beta in a twilight story .Clearwater is looking for story's to beta so message her if your interested, she's a really good beta and friend of mine. If your lazy she would be the best person to be your beta as she's very good at getting people to write chapters. **

**Big thank you to .Clearwater because she is the one who managed to get me to have this chapter ready in time so thank you! **

**Have a great week everyone!**

_Previously on Army Boys VS Spy Girls _

"_I'm joking dumbass now which one of you wants to steal a jeep?" Taking over. It was weird when I heard story's about Bella and Rosalie I always thought of them as hard core spies that are beautiful, untouchable and dangerous but they weren't they were friendly and quite funny with their own quirks that they use to make them the best in the company. _

"_I'll do it__,__" I blurted out. _

Rosalie POV

What? Did she just offer to steal an army car? Or am I in serious need of a break away from Bella and her insane recklessness?

"What?" Bella exclaimed rather loudly. I twisted to look around the corner of the building we were hiding behind. I sighed. No one was coming.

"I said I would hotwire the jeep and drive it." Alice said answering Bella. Bella looked at her for a couple of minutes before nodding.

"Okay you can hotwire and drive the jeep but first we need to go back to the landsite to get our bags."

We all got up while looking around. Darting around boxes, sandbags and other crap that was lying on the floor. When we got to the 'land site' as Bella called it Bella immediately picked up her backpack and threw it at Alice. Then she picked up Alice's and threw it at me. Lastly she picked up my backpack and slug it over her shoulder. Bella nodded at me that was my signal. Now I had to give Bella and Alice their orders as I was in charge of this mission. The mission was to get future nuclear weapon plans from France. Amazingly we succeeded, but somehow ended up in Iraq then in a plane with a bomb. How the mission ended up like this I won't know but what I do know is they need my orders since I'm still in charge.

"Alice I want you to get a jeep. That one." I told her in a normal voice. Pointing to the jeep behind her that Bella landed on.

"Bella I want you to get a map of the area around this base. Most likely in the office, okay? I am going to override the systems once both of you are sitting and ready to move the jeep, I'll jump in and Alice you drive." I waited, Alice just nodded her head and Bella started walking off. I went with her to the office which thankfully was clearly labelled.

It didn't take long for Bella to find the map but once she had she refused to leave me alone to override it. I told her to see if Alice was in place and she said.

"Err no. Rosalie she isn't in or near the jeep." I jumped up. THIS COULD NOT BE HAPPENING! Alice was MY responsibility and I left her to be taken by soldiers. How could I be so stupid? But before I could throw a temper tantrum Bella started laughing which doesn't normally happen. Usually she broods but since Alice came she had been …. Happy.

"What do you think about Alice?" she caught me off guard asking this but I answered truthfully.

"I think she could be an asset if she had common sense." Bella laughed a little more.

"Well I think she is doing well. She is going to be a great spy." I looked at her.

"How? She wandered off, or got caught and you say she's going to be good?"

"Yes Rosalie I do. She has broken the first two rules of being in Esprit de corps agency, and she thinks on her feet. With a little experience she will be as good as if not better than us."

"Which rules would be what Bella?"

"Well, following the team leader's orders and remaining in position. Look!" Bella exclaimed the last word pointing at the window. I sighed in relief. Then I glared at Bella. She must have known Alice was coming the whole time.

Alice walked in.

"Jeeps ready all we have to do is get in and drive."

"Aren't you meant to be sitting in the jeep?" I asked. If she turned into a mini Bella I would freak. I could almost cope with one but two? Are you joking?

"Well I thought that sitting in a jeep would kind of be obvious that there are intruders so I decided to come inside with you two." She gave me a look that also meant she was scared but didn't want to admit it. I rolled my eyes while getting up.

I was almost finished overriding the gate system when I was yanked away from the panel by Bella. She pointed in the direction of a group of soldiers. They were far away from us, the gate and the jeep so I couldn't figure out the importance of a group of soldiers.

"Look closer." Bella's voice was strained. I looked over at Alice to see if she knew what Bella was talking about but she shrugged.

I squinted to get a closer look and like magic a pair of binoculars was in my hands. I raised them up to my eyes and looked in the direction of the soldiers.

GASP!

It was unbelievable. Over in the group of soldiers were three that caught my attention. Not because they were hot. (Which they were) but because they were Bella's Brother and two of his closest friends.

I gave the binoculars back to Alice and looked at Bella; she had a tear running down her face. I knew this was hard for her and I also knew that Alice had no idea what was going on. Alice took look in the binoculars while I quickly hacked the gate system which meant we then had to run as fast as we can to the jeep and get out of here.

The group of soldiers that had Bella's Brother in didn't notice us as they probably couldn't see us. We all jumped in the jeep. Alice and me in front with Alice driving as promised, Bella in the back crying in silence.

The second we were in the jeep with the doors shut Alice gunned it. Within moments we were out of the compound and on a road. The silence in the car was peaceful everyone in their own world until we came into a road with lots of cars.

I broke the silence.

"What is his name?" Bella turned from looking out the back window to look at me. Her eyes met mine for a moment and she looked down answering

"Emmett, his name is Emmett." I nodded while Alice shot me a confused glance Bella caught it as well since she answered Alice's question.

"My brother the one with brown curly hair, gigantic muscles and really tall, the one which was laughing. I didn't know he was in the army, a sister should know whether her brother is giving his life a soul to their country especially if they are twins," I thought Bella was about to cry again.

I knew her relationship with her brother was practically non existent since her parents died when she and her brother Emmett were 7. Bella had told me when we were in a surveillance part of a mission. It was one of the only times we had ever opened up to each other as we both keep our most personal parts of us to our selves. I felt bad for her. After she told me I encouraged her to write to him but she wanted to be less formal so she sent a birthday card with a picture of herself in and that started a tradition of sending birthday/Christmas cards and a single picture.

I turned my attention to Alice she looked confused; I turned to look at Bella silently asking her if she trusted Alice with her personal life. Bella didn't even hesitate she just nodded.

"Alice?"

"Yeah?"

"You want to hear a story?" right after the last word came out of my mouth she started jumping in her seat nodding her head. Before I could open my mouth though Bella's opened and she started telling Alice the most horrific tale she has been through in Bella's opinion.

"Okay. 17 years ago when I was just seven years old. My parents Charlie and Renee had to go to a function for my father's work. You see he was the chief of police in a small rainy town called Forks which meant they had to go which they did. They left me and my twin brother Emmett at home with a neighbour for the evening, everything was as it should. Me and Emmett ate dinner, played games, and watched TV before we went to bed. We couldn't wait to see our parents the next day to find out what happened at the party. Who went, what they talked about and what they had for dinner. When I woke up the next morning I was in my brother's room sleeping with him, because there was a thunderstorm the night before. Not that was unlikely in Forks but I still didn't like them. Anyway when I woke up I accidently woke Emmett up too who was hungry. So we went to our parent's room to beg mum to give us breakfast."

By now Bella had tears rolling down her face. It must really hurt to recall her parent's death and the separation of her brother but she was doing it better than when she told me. I also knew I was the only person she ever told about it. She must really like Alice to share this with her. Bella wiped her tears and carried on retelling her story.

"When went in and it was empty. Their bed wasn't slept in and their car wasn't outside. Emmett checked. I started walking around the house wandering what to do. There wasn't anyone in the house. If Mum and Dad had stayed at a hotel they would have phoned and the neighbour would have stayed. Anyhow after I walked around the house for 3 hours with Emmett watching me the door bell rang. We both rushed to the door with my clumsy self falling down every couple of steps. But we got to the door. When we opened it a police officer I recognised was standing in front of us his eyes were red rimmed and tear streaks were down his face. Both me and Emmett knew what happened. We were taken from the house and separated, the case worker said he was sorry but there wasn't and foster homes with two places but promised we could see each other on weekends and we would be put together as soon as it was possible. But he lied. We were never aloud to see each other and we were not put together again." Bella had finished her story. I know it may not have sounded that bad but loosing the only things you knew in one day is very dramatic. Bella finished saying.

"That was the last time I ever saw him. They only contact we have now is Birthday cards and Christmas cards with pictures of us with the people we care about."

All three of us were crying. But I had to keep it together. I started looking through the back pack which was originally Alice's. I was looking for tissues which was in the inside pocket. I gave on to Alice who took it gratefully and Bella then I took one wipe the tears and trying to make my make up okay again.

About 5 hours later we were off the aeroplane and we had got back to base in South Dakota. When we arrived we were sent to the captain's office and told to take a four month vacation for having some many life/death experiences in one mission. The captin also thought that Bella had out done herself on the amount of times we were almost killed. He had only one condition for this vacation though that was that all three of us had to take it in the same place and time. So we went to Forks for Bella.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, **

**Here's chapter 4. Hope you like it and any comments please feel free to review it would be nice to know what my readers think. **

**If any of you are looking for a beta in a twilight story .Clearwater is looking for story's to beta so message me or her if your interested, she's a really good beta and friend. **

**Big thank you to MY beta who is .Clearwater. She is the one who managed to get me to have this chapter ready in time so thank you!**

**Have a great week everyone!**

_Previously on Army Boys VS Spy Girls _

_So we went to Forks for Bella. _

Emmett POV

"For god's sake. This is the worst plane ride EVER! I think the dude flying is drunk," I exclaimed loudly, everyone in the same part of the plane looked at me apart from my two best friends that is. But I was PISSED OFF! I had been shoved into this little old lady as well as the ten year old twins who sat across from me and my two best friends/brothers Jasper and Edward. I also crashed into three football players who were just smaller than me and a stewardess called Jamie. Although falling into the stewardess wasn't that bad, she was quite hot. She had blonde hair with sparking green eyes and an alright figure, it wasn't the best she just didn't have many curves but I didn't care I still flirted with her and got her number.

After I re-found my balance I went to my seat and buckled in. I swear next time I'm driving to forks. Edward and Jasper can go on this train wreak of what people call aeroplanes. But it wasn't _all _flights I had problems with it was just some, like on the plane from Seattle to Port angles (which is the closest place to forks with an airport).

I Sighed.

"Hey Eddie, what you doing when we get back?" I asked hopping in my seat.

"Hey Emmy, my name is EDWARD! And I am taking a bath, reading and sleeping when we get to forks," Jesus, how can he sit here on a plane without being in serious pain with that stick so high in his ass I wonder. Now usually I would ask but I happen to know that Eddie has a bad temper when he doesn't sleep and since he hasn't I'll wait till tomorrow.

So now since I couldn't antagonise Eddie I would have to settle for Jazzy who is calmer and takes longer to antagonise.

"Jazzy!" I began to whine. Jazz put his book down about civil war and looked at me.

"What Emmy?" He replied and I grinned.

"Can I antagonise you? Eddie's not being nice." The second I had finished both Ed and Jazz had stopped what they were doing and was looking at me weirdly.

"What?" I said when they didn't stop.

"Did you just say **Antagonise**?" Ed asked in utter shock coated in every word. I nodded. It wasn't a shock he was acting like that since I am the fun one of our little group where Ed and Jazz was serious but fun where I am just fun. Then jazz broke my thought bubble by saying

"Did you just say it in the right context as well?" I looked at him. What the fucking hell did 'Context' mean? Ed rolled his eyes at me with a smile on his face.

"Em right context means you are using the word how it is meant to be used."

"Oh right then yeah, Damien told me what it meant." I told my two best friends proudly, with a massive grin on my face. Damien used to be in our unit before we decided to become normal again. I was so excited because I really didn't like to see my friends getting murdered.

We carried on talking about how great it would be when we got home. All of us were couldn't wait to see mum and taste her cooking cause it was simply the best. I sighed again. Thinking about Esme's cooking didn't usually make me sad but the last couple of days I had a feeling that something phenomenal would happen and for some strange reason I kept thinking about my about my old family. My family _before _I was adopted by the Cullen's and Jasper the let me in, and mostly I was thinking about my 24 year old twin sister. The one I could never get enough guts to talk to her because I was such a useless brother and still don't talk to her much just a Christmas or Birthday card or both if she is lucky with a picture of me and my family every year. Bella. My sister who hunted me down to send me a Christmas card and picture; I couldn't believe it when I received it but it saddens me every year I get hers, she is always alone but I would never ask because I was scared she was just being polite or just wanted to know if I was still alive. Edward, Esme and Carlisle my adopted family and Jasper who lived with us since he hates his family all try to convince me Bella wants to talk but I can't believe it. _Why would she? _I let them cops take her away from me, I let them tell me I couldn't see her, I was the one who never said goodbye so why does she still care about me. Although I love my sister still more than I ever did I just never showed it; well not since…

I was burst out of my depressing thought bubble by the old lady I bumped into earlier. She accidently dropped a bag on my head. I lent down to give it to her.

"Im so sorry love, you know how planes are….." she carried on blabbing but I couldn't concentrate.

I wanted to get off this plane and be held by my mother Esme. I wanted Esme to take all the pain I had seen away. I wanted her to take away all the pain I felt for my lost friends and their families but I wanted her to take away the pain I felt when I thought about my sister. I know it sounds odd that I felt more pain about a sister that is alive than the death of some amazing friends but I love my sister so much and she doesn't even know I was in the army. I never told her. Would someone look for her to tell her if I had died? Probably Esme or Carlisle, but would she care? Probably not. It's not as if I ever acted like I cared.

Edward and Jasper got me to move eventually. The plane staff didn't look like they minded too much about having to stay a little longer, I asked Jazz why later. He just said that he explained to them that we had just came back from war in the US army and that you had finally going into shock that some close friends had died. I replied

"But I wasn't thinking about them Jazz, I was thinking about Bella." Jazz turned to me; put his hands on my shoulders. I started inspecting him before he started talking I had no idea why though. Jasper had blonde hair mum always called dirty blonde cause of the brown in it and he had pale blue almost grey eyes. He was sorta tall, not as tall as me but just smaller so bout 6ft3 and was lankier than me too but my dad Carlisle said to me when I was about 16 that he had never seen anyone as big as me. This doesn't surprise me anymore as it is hard to stay just muscle but it was the way I liked it. I carried on inspecting Jasper. He had clean face and had shaved plus his hair wasn't as bad as Edward's was so mum wouldn't be too mad at him. Then he started to talk.

"Em I know you were thinking about Bella, we both knew you were thinking about her, but we also know that you shouldn't be disturbed. Remember last time I tried getting you out of your twin sister thought bubble you hit me with a baseball bat because you thought you were 6 and your parents were out for their anniversary and the neighbour already left, Bella was asleep." I looked down. I would always regret doing that. I almost gave Jazz concussion. But I really had thought I was 6 and I had to protect Bella.

"Jazz, I'm sorry about that. Really I am."

"Em you don't need to apologise but I didn't want something like that happen to someone who doesn't know you, who would think your trying to kill them because you're a psychopath and not because a you miss your sister." I nodded.

Just then Eddie joined us and I inspected him too. Eddie was about 6ft 2 with really messy brownish-reddish hair and bright green eyes, he had the least muscle but that didn't stop him winning wrestling matches between the three of us. Just because he aint strong doesn't give him a disadvantage since he is really fast. I mean better reflexes than a cat I swear.

When Eddie was near we started walking to the conveyer belt thing and got our stuff, once we had we all sprinted like lunatics to the place where people pick you up from airports. Eddie got their first me second tying with Jazz.

Immediately our mother had us all three in a massive group hug. Jazz let go of mums arm to let Dad in.

After the group hug we all got individual hugs from both of them. When Carlisle let go I noticed he was wearing a strange expression on his face.

"What is it Dad?" Eddie asked. Dad looked at Mum and Mum mouthed 'later' to him. Dad looked towards him and said

"We have something to tell you boys. **BUT** only when we are home." All three of us nodded.

It turns out the hour and a half drive to our house took longer than usual but I think that it was just me. I so badly wanted to know what was going on. Were we moving again? I mean I know when we moved to forks I didn't want to because that was the same town I lived in since I was born, the same town I lost my parents and sister in one day and it was were the house was. The house had been given to Bella in our parents will. The house I would always try and avoid even if it meant going though the forest. I got the money from our parents but I never spent a penny of it. Carlisle and Esme refused. They said that Renee and Charlie my biological parents would have wanted to spend that money on something important like a house or my wedding or my children. I didn't argue because I knew they wanted to show me that they wanted me to know I was part of their family too. They never pushed me to accept them, they never told me to call them mum and dad I just did because I grew to love them. It wasn't hard to do since they are the most amazing people I had ever met. Edward and Jasper too, they stuck by me through the bad, the ugly and the stupid. The whole family stuck together actually. That's why we had just came out the army from the age of 20, Jasper wanted to go so naturally Edward and I went too. Now we have quit the army we are finding jobs and trying to get over all the death we had seen.

We arrived home around 2ish in the afternoon. I was bouncing in my seat while my family laughed at my eagerness. Mum ordered us to put our stuff in our room and to then seat on the seat. I literally jumped up the stairs, threw my stuff on the floor and bounded down again. Seconds later Jazz and Ed did the same thing. The Carlisle started.

"Now boys. Esme and I have something to tell you but I don't know how you will respond…."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey people this is chapter 5. I hope you enjoy. Again any of you need/want a beta message .Clearwater as she wants to beta a twilight story! Please Review, I don't like begging but I like to know what all of you think! Enjoy and have a good week! P.S. I know i was meant to publish this yesterday but I got distracted, hope you enjoy anyway!**

_Previously on Army Boys Vs Spy girls _

"_Now boys. Esme and I have something to tell you but I don't know how you will respond…." _

_**Edwards POV**_

There was a silence in the house after our father Carlisle had made his announcement. No one moved or spoke and in Emmett's case I don't even think he was breathing, well I didn't until he asked in a voice so quite you couldn't even call it a whisper

"Is it her?" we all knew who the 'her' was. 'Her' was Emmett's sister, Bella. Emmett never forgot about her, never stopped worrying about her, never stopped caring and least of all never stopped loving her. In fact I think the distance made him love her more or at least the memory of her even more than before they were separated. It used to scare our parents but they got used to him never letting go of his sister. Sure it was really unhealthy to keep holding onto the past but we were kind of scared of what Emmett might do if he went to a shrink to forget about her. Because shrinks never usually help the just tell their patients to talk though what is keeping them like they are and then to let it go, that _**would not**_ help Emmett. He was as stubborn as a donkey which could be useful when we needed someone who wouldn't change their mind but also very irritating when we are negotiating because he would end up doing very stupid things.

"Yes Emmett, some nurses in the hospital were talking about how much little Bella Swan had changed." But before I thought through what I was saying I said

"They remember Emmett's sister but not Emmett? How is that possible? I mean we came back sooner than she did." My dad looked at me before sighing and answering

"Edward they only recognise Bella because she never changed her last name, its still Swan but Emmett did change his so they would just think it is a different Emmett," Then my father gave me a look to tell me to _**'shut up your not helping'**_. I wasn't doing it on purpose and he knew it, but I was curious and slightly angry. But I could understand. Emmett did change a lot in the 10 years we had been in Alaska. When we first found him he was lanky but had no muscle then but by the time we came to Forks he was all muscle and there was a lot of all too now to. Emmett looked like a fucking grizzly bear now. I mean no one on this planet would want to meet Emmett in a dark ally unless they were really stupid or a world chap body builder/cadge fighter. So they have technique and strength they need to beat Emmett.

There was another silence before Emmett shot up from his seat and ran out the room.

Both me and Jasper shared a look before shooting up and going after him, we knew exactly where he was heading and we had to make sure to be there for him when he knocked on the door. He couldn't be there by himself otherwise he might chicken out.

I mean I knew Emmett could handle a lot, since we had been in the army for 4 years after training and he still had peaceful dreams. Not once has he ever dreams to haunt him. Like when we had just made it out of a church blowing up in our second year and he is still in contact and good friends with quite a lot the families and friends who lost loved ones that day.

_***********Flash back**********_

We had just come out of the church and we were walking to the jeep. We had been praying, not like we were that religious but our friend Damien Woods who's in our unit was and he wanted to pray for us and our families to keep us and them safe which was nice, when he had first suggested it. I thought he would pray for him and his family but he didn't. He prayed for everyone in the U.S army and their families, he even named most of them.

While we were getting seated in the jeep talking to Damien about how nice it was of him to pray for people he didn't know we heard shouts. My head shot up in time to see the church explode. All four of us got out the jeep and helped to put the fire out and look for anyone (dead or alive) in the rubble. There was only one survivor, a baby girl about 6 months old and covered in rubble.

At that moment I felt so much happiness and amazement, not because a church that was half full had blown up but because there was a survivor.

In that explosion there shouldn't have been anyone alive but this girl was good.

But I soon came down from the happiness when I saw all the blood and mangled dead bodies of innocent people.

_****************End of flashback******************_

And ever since then I can't go near churches. All I see when I'm near one are these mangled bodies. Jasper on the other hand sees rubble, smoke and the faces of pain of the people who saw their loved ones dead bodies in a pile that were to be taken to the morgue when the police or army had come on site. But Emmett he sees the baby girl. He doesn't think of dead people or their families he sees the only person who survives. I guess you could say Emmett is the - look at the bright side of life - type of guy.

I never knew why, but Emmett would always use his charisma to make friends with everyone. Like the families and friends from _**every**_ disaster we had ever been near, residents from around our camps and other people from ours or enemy armies too. He has so many friends, people he hardly knew at the time and he still writes to them, sends pictures and is a friend to them if they need it. Em has always reminded me of a one man charity for the broken, but I wonder if his friends from around the world would help him if he needed it?

But both me and Jasper knew that if his sister hurt him, he wouldn't be able to be who he is, I think he would loose all of his charisma and happiness because Emmett has always done whatever he did for her. So she would be proud of her twin brother. No one ever understood that. But I was slowly understanding not only how much Emmett loved and cared for this girl, but how annoyed he was at himself for letting the care system split them up. Our whole family knew he felt bad about it but I have only just realised that he never forgave himself.

So me and Jasper ran though town passing people who were either giving us weird looks or glaring at us, not as if we cared I mean we hardly ever saw any of these people with being in the army none of us were home often and when we were we were spending it with family.

We passed the petrol station, police station, grocery store, book store and the old La Push reservation charm store before we caught up with Emmett. Emmett was still running full speed. I had never seen him run so fast, actually im pretty sure I've never seen Jasper run this fast either, maybe the fact he could help his friend/brother might have given him more adrenalin. Even though Jasper was a little bit behind he was trying to keep up but I guess when the one thing you've wanted since you were a kid landed in your lap you surely not going to let it go. Not when it is so close. This is how Emmett was running at the same speed as me.

All three of us carried on running in silence until we arrived at the house Emmett has _**always**_ gone to great lengths to avoid. The house that had so many memories for him that I couldn't begin to imagine what it was like to live in the same town as the one you have so many memories of loss in it. Now I know why Emmett was so adamant to not move here when Carlisle first got the job at the hospital when we were 17. But we did move here although im sure we wouldn't have if Emmett had said something as to _**why**_ he had such a problem with Forks but he didn't so here we are now, I guess karma really does exist because if anyone deserved to get a second chance with long-lost family it was Emmett.

Emmett's old home was nice and cosy. It was a simple house, white on the outside with four square windows and a blue front door at the front and that was all you could see. The curtains for all the windows were drawn which is odd but other than that it looked like any other house in Forks.

I'm not sure how long it was before Emmett made a move to the house because both me and Jasper were just waiting, we couldn't just go up to the door and knock on it for him. Emmett needed to do it. Besides what could me or Jasper say anyway? 'Hi Bella. I know you don't know who we are but I can promise you we're friends of your bothers. You know the one you haven't seen in 17 years. He is standing at the bottom of the driveway too scared to knock on the door'. Something tells me she would think we were crazy. Also it would be rude. Emmett needed to take his time and it was his right, he hasn't seen his sister in person for 17 years. So me or Jasper walking to the door and talking to his sister before him would be like insulting him.

Emmett started walking towards the door slowly. I looked at Jasper. He smiled at me and mouthed 'I wonder what he is going to say to her'. I started chuckling and Emmett looked at us before stopping about a foot from the little doorstep.

I mouthed back to Jasper. 'If he doesn't have something we'll step in right?' Jasper nodded.

The seconds ticked by in stillness and me and Jasper started getting restless. I mean we were kind of torn. Both of us have always wondered what this Bella looked like and what her personality was like. I mean was she like Emmett spontaneous, loud, open and up for almost anything? Or was she the polar opposite like most twins are quite who hardly speaks, secretive, likes to sit in her comfort zone and keeps a weekly or daily schedule? I personally was hoping for the first. I don't think I'd be able to live with someone who never spoke and was sad enough to do the exact same thing everyday.

Emmett then stepped up to the door and knocked. The door swung open and standing there was…..


	6. Chapter 6

Hey people, sorry about last week and publishing it on Monday. I got a little sidetracked. anyway here is chapter 6. I hope you Enjoy and please review.

P.s I wanted to thank EVERYONE who has ever Reviewed this story. They really do make my day. so spare like 5 seconds to tell me what you think would be awesome. also any questions you can ask Via review. I ALWAYS answer my reviews just to let you know it is appresated that you have reviewed.

Previously on ABvsSG

Emmett then stepped up to the door and knocked. The door swung open and standing there was…..

Chapter 6- Jasper 

The door swung open abruptly and standing there was a beautiful golden, blonde haired woman, with icy blue eyes and a tall curvy figure. She was wearing a red top with thin straps, dark washed skinny jeans and red sharp, high heels. She stood there for a moment before speaking and what she said surprised me. Instead of asking who we were or why we were standing at her doorstep she just said

"I'll be back in a minute, I'm just going to find Bella for you, shall I?" Edward smacked Emmett to stop him drooling and so he would answer the women. It worked. After Edward smacked him, Emmett answered her immediately.

"Err yes ma'am. That is why we're here." The women didn't say anything after that she nodded and shut the door quietly.

After a minute or so the door opened with less force than when it did the first time. Standing at the door was a woman that resembled the women in the picture Emmett got twice a year. So I guessed this was Bella. She had dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes with almost translucent skin. She had no obvious make-up on and she wore clothing similar to the first women with blonde hair, but the top was blue and she was wearing sneakers not high heels.

Emmett grinned one of his usual big grins – which were huge. Let me tell you they covered his whole face and freaked most people out with their size but these were normal for him as Emmett was usually happy. Obviously whatever was getting Emmett all nervous had gone or he was hiding his nervousness extremely well, just like we all hid our absolute terror when we got caught while we were on patrol one night.

_**********Flash back***********_

We were all sitting in the army jeep driving the patrol route when Edward (who was driving) saw something move towards us in the dark. Emmett said from the back

"Ed no one is out here, like they weren't here last night or the night before. Your probably just need sleep. Why don't I drive and you relax. Ok dude? "I decided then I would just sit back and watch. It was funny to see Edward and Emmett interact with each other, I mean they were best friends and brothers and the best guys anyone would wish to know and I was lucky enough to have them as my brothers and best friends.

"One my name is E.D.W.A.R.D." he replied spelling out his name, then he continued to say

"And two I am not tired; I got 10 hours sleep this morning."

Emmett laughed his booming laugh before coming back with

"Well if you are not tired then why are you hallucinating then smarty pants?"

"Emmy bear im not hallucinating there is something out side." Only then did I realise we had stopped moving which was odd since Edward had his foot on the accelerator, apparently I wasn't the only one. Both Emmett and Edward had strange looks on their faces. That's when the shooting started.

Bullets were bouncing off the whole exterior of the jeep. Thank god it was bullet proof or else we would be dead by now.

Emmett ducked down and started rummaging through the backs of mine and Edwards seats.

"What the fucking hell are you doing?" I yelled at him. Now wasn't the time for Emmett's weird plans. While he carried on looking for whatever, Edward tried to start the jeep but it was no use. He did everything that he could while being in the jeep, which wasn't a lot.

Emmett popped up from the boot of the jeep giving Edward and me guns.

"That my friend is 'what the fuck I was doing'" he quoted me. He fucking quoted me. When he did I laughed. As did Emmett and Edward. The shooting started to become more rapid as if they could hear us.

We rolled down the window and began shooting back. It wasn't working they had this well planned. I don't think we even hurt never mind killed anyone in this ambush.

All of a sudden Emmett started rolling up his window really fast as did Edward. Edward told me to do the same, and I did. Whatever the reason they were doing it – besides I could always just find out later. Both Edward and Emmett went into the fatal position and I copied.

A millisecond later we were all thrown into the air and the jeep became very hot. I guessed that was because they used some sort of bomb and now the jeep was on fire! When we crashed into the ground again I quickly squirmed out the hole that was now in the roof. I stood on the sand and started trying to roll the jeep as it was half balancing on the 'corner' of the jeep. It worked. **(I know that sounds impossible but the jeep is on one side of the roof, resting on a massive bolder.)**

Once the jeep was standing on the passenger door side. Both doors on the driver's side flung open Emmett and Edward climbed out. We were all saying how impossible all that was when I lost all consciousness.

When I woke up I was in a police interrogation type room. Metal table, four chairs, but not mirror.

Before I could think of anything the door opened and Emmett walked in with a gun and Edward was behind him rubbing his head messing up his already messed up hair. Emmett grinned at me but then there was a gun shot. He spun round knocking Edward to the floor and started shooting back. But Emmett soon ran out of ammunition and the ambusher's crowd us in this small interrogation room and shut the door then they locked the door.

Emmett threw the gun at the floor and it bounced almost hitting me.

Eventually one of the ambushers came back into the room sitting across the table to Emmett. The only one at the table and asked about 1000 questions all directed at different people. Emmett got slapped whenever he smiled at me and Edward, he also would make funny faces and jokes. For those he would be threatened to get shot. Then me and Edward would do the same thing as Emmett. As for the questions, they never got answered. The guy who had been asking us all the questions stood up and started walking to the door. Edward jumped up blocking the mans way, so he could beat him up or something so I took the opportunity to pinch the nerve in the ambushers neck and made him loose consciousness. Emmett whooped, me and Edward laughed. We did the same thing to about 8 different guards or people with guns. We would crowd them and let them go into a forced sleep.

_**************End of flashback************_

Emmett quickly said

"Hi, do you remember me," still with the massive grin on his face.

Bella smiled but got nudged by the blonde women who had just come back. They looked at each other for a second and the blonde looked as if she had was really upset about what she had to do but had to do it. Bella looked back at us with her face set in stone.

"Of course I do Emmett," Emmett's grin got bigger if that was possible and I could feel the happiness from him but Bella all I felt was regret. Wait regret? I looked behind Bella and the blonde women I glanced back at them and saw boxes. Edward must have seen the same thing because he then asked.

"Are you moving in or out?" Bella replied.

"I'm moving out." Emmett's face fell.

"You're not staying?" Bella shock her head

"I'm leaving tonight, I promised Rosalie and Alice that we would go to New York for the fashion week then after that I'm not sure where I'm going to be."

"Who are Alice and Rosalie? And then can you at least come out for dinner or something, anything with me to catch up…If you can't stay?"

"Alice and Rosalie are my friends and no I can't I have to send everything to storage tonight and the pack for New York. Sorry" Bella then shut the door and locked it.

Emmett turned around slowly in a dejected manor and we walked back in silence. When we got home Esme and Carlisle saw our faces and then pulled Emmett in for a hug while Edward walked around them to the basement where we had installed a gym. I followed Edward to hopefully get some of Edward's and my anger out on something. I couldn't believe that girl would blow off her _**only **_living family left for a fashion thing. Come on don't they film those things now anyway?

The rest of the evening was spent beating the shit out of the punching bag with Edward and listening to Emmett sobbing and repeating over and over again what a shit brother he was. Whenever we tried to tell him it was her problem if she didn't want him but he would reply with "She's better off without me'. In the end I couldn't take it anymore, everybody** so** was upset or depressed. So I went upstairs to Edwards's room, went out onto his balcony and climbed up on the roof to sit watch the sky.

I don't know how long I sat there trying to think of how to fix Emmett from this breakdown I was sure he would have or was having when Edward and Carlisle climbed up on the roof.

"How's he doing?" I asked trying to refrain from flinching from what I was pretty sure they would say.

"He's doing pretty badly Jazz, I think he's about to cry." Edward replied my question, his voice sounding strained. I nodded not trusting my voice to not show the pain I felt for my brother.

Carlisle put a firm hand on my shoulder, knowing how sensitive my empathetic ability is, which is why I'm sitting on the roof instead of comforting my best friend/ brother. Sighing I got up. Edward gave me a looking which held worry on it.

"What are we going to do?" he asked while Carlisle moved his hand away from my shoulder so I could get down from the roof. I turned my head to him.

"Thanks Dad." The shock on his face was nice. I had never called Carlisle or Esme Mom or Dad before but it wasn't because I didn't love them like my they were my parents or I didn't appreciate everything they have done, I did it was just that I was born to shit parents who cared more about beating the shit out of me in the most sadistic ways and it took me 15 years to realise that they were never my parents. The people who terrified me into calling them 'Mom' and 'Dad' never deserved those and Esme deserved to be called Mum and Dad by me, but I couldn't ever give it to them as I always related the terms 'mum' and 'dad' to the sadistic people who gave birth to me and terrorised me from the moment I was born till I was nine not the people who have cared about me as if I was flesh and blood.

Carlisle smiled at me.

"No problem son," We both know that I wasn't just talking about the comfort of him putting his hand on my shoulder we were talking about but him saving me from the sadistic people who held me captive through their abuse. I jumped back down onto Edward's balcony with Edward following me.

"You okay…Jazz?" he asked but before I could answer I saw Emmett run past Edward's open bedroom door with Esme crying/begging him to not do what he is planning.

"Uh oh this can't be good." Edward muttered next to me and I sighed again for the second time tonight. Edward was right whatever Emmett was planning to do would be absolutely insane and we had no way of talking him out of it. So we were screwed because I knew that no matter how crazy Emmett's plan of action with his sister was that me and Edward will follow him even if it was to dig a hole to the centre of the planet. But I knew I had to do it, they were my brothers and I would gladly die for them and I knew they would return the favour. They showed me that by going into the army with me even though I told them not to.

We walked into Emmett's room after sharing a look with Edward to see Emmett packing his stuff in a suitcase with tears streaming down his face.

"So where we heading Em?" Edward asked. Emmett looked up, his eyes red rimmed and I felt all the anguish in one look.

"You guys don't have to come." Emmett responded.

"Of course we do."

Then it was decided we were going to follow Bella until she gave Emmett at least a chance.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I just wanted to apoligise for not posting last week. I broke my laptop and it had to be fixed so my apoligies and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'd love to hear your thoughts on it so please review or message me! **

_**

* * *

**__**Previously**_

_**Then it was decided we were going to follow Bella until she gave Emmett at least a chance. **_

Bella POV

I closed the door on their faces, not very nice but I had a message to send to them. I sank to the floor with my face in my hands. Rosalie sat next to me putting her arms awkwardly around my shoulders, we weren't used to this. Me and Rosalie argued, and even bitched about each other but we would kill for each other. Never did one of us have to comfort the other. We were both _**way **_too independent for that.

I wiped the tears that had escaped without my notice while I had been sitting here and sighed.

"Come on I want to be out of here before Emmett or his friends decide to come over again and have a go at me for being a heartless bitch." I heard two sighs and looked up at a silently crying Alice.

"You're not a bitch Bella, your just protecting him." Alice wailed. Rose nodded then said in a jovial tone.

"Yeah, motherfuckers want a bitch they should meet me properly." All three of us laughed, she was right she was a bitch but that's what it took to be a spy in the most elite company that is so secret that only agents, bosses and the president knew we existed. The Esprit de corps was the best of the best. And in the Esprit de corps agency you had to be either 'the bitch', 'the nerd', or 'the extremely lucky' people to survive the ruthless training, the impossible missions and the stuck up spies. These types of people have only ever survived and managed to either retire or become an agency boss. _**All **_three of these groups have their downside but the best and the one with highest surviving rate before you either die or quit is 'the nerd'. This is because they have studied absolutely every single outcome of every situation but they are very stuck up, have no sense of fun and follow everything the boss says to the tee. 'The bitch' is the most killed and least to quit because they think they are too good to quit so they end up dead. This group also happens to be the most annoying with the exception to Rosalie and Tanya. 'The extremely lucky' is everyone else who doesn't quit or die.

I snapped out of it. I looked at my two new friends. New even though I have known Rosalie for four years we were never really what I would call friends but we were now thanks to Alice, she made us sit down and hang out other than just seeing each other on missions. Rosalie looked at me with worry and Alice looked excited.

"So are we really going to fashion week in New York? Are you sure I mean we don't have to but it might take your mind off Emmett." Alice's voice wavered at the end realising that as much as she would enjoy fashion week I wouldn't, but I promised so I gave her a nod and both Rosalie and Alice jumped up then helped me up so we could finish packing the house and our stuff up.

_**8am **_

All three of us were sitting in those plastic chairs you get at the Seattle airport - ready to fly to New York. We had been here two hours already and I just wanted to leave. I wanted to go back to work put myself in situations that meant I didn't have to think about how … dejected Emmett had looked when he left. I knew I was doing this to protect him and I knew it would be the only way to hurt him so that he wouldn't do anything stupid. I knew I was helping him in the long run and I shouldn't feel bad about it but I did, his face had haunted me last night and I knew it would haunt me until I could apologize. On our annual card thing I would apologise explaining to him I wasn't a complete heartless, selfish and cold bitch but only when I was far enough away that no matter who he knew in the army he couldn't find me. Little did I know my brother wasn't going to give up on me so easily. Then the overhead voice called our plane number so we got up and made our way to the gate. We were on the plane, sitting in our seats when Rosalie gasped. I looked at her and she whispered,

"They're here, why? How?" both Alice and me looked at her with concerned faces when Rose nodded her head forward. Me and Alice looked in the direction Rose nodded in, Alice gasped and my mouth dropped. Walking towards us was my brother and the two guys from yesterday and the pictures. The blonde man with dirty blonde hair and crystal blue eyes was in front of Emmett. The blonde man was less muscled than Emmett making Emmett seem to have take steroids and he did it naturally but they were the same height.

They kept coming closer and I had no idea what to do, I wasn't the type of person who knew how to deal with long lost brothers following me for whatever reason. Just as they were 5 rows my phone began to ring with my work ring tone. Rosalie and Alice looked at me at the same time, both knowing that was my work ring tone. Hurriedly I picked it up, hoping to have this conversation over before Emmett and his friends could hear.

"Hello?"

"Ahh Bella!" Aro the captain of our section of Espirit de corpse agency exclaimed.

"Hey Captain what's up?"

"Ahh, nothing Bella, I just heard you had a run in with your brother." That statement unnerved me and that didn't happen often. I knew neither Alice nor Rosalie would have told anyone in Espirit de corps as they knew not to break the small amount I trust I give them and we had agreed no one was to know about either sightings of Emmett, the first rule of Espirit de corps is personal life stays out of business, **always**. _**No exceptions**_ to anybody not even the bosses can have their personal life involved in work. This rule was for the Agents, Agency bosses and the civilians as you never truly know who wants to kill you and your family.

"How do you know about that?" I asked. Alice shot me a confused look while Rosalie shot me a worried one. I was starting to think she was going soft, that was until she stood up walked two rows ahead of our seats where Emmett and his friends were and blocked them getting any closer.

"Bella dear, it was me who organised those removal guys; you really think I wouldn't also have a few newbie's there to keep an eye on you. I must say I'm worried about you. You shouldn't have blew him off"

"Wait what? You wanted me to have a relationship with him?"

"Of course I did, just because im important figure in Espirit de corps doesn't mean im heartless, Bella I know it is dangerous for him but I think that you need to have some sort of relationship with your brother. He is after all your only living relative."

My eyes flicked up toward Rosalie to see she was holding her ground against Emmett his 2 friends and 4 airplane staff, but I could also see she was slowly losing her ground.

"Is there anything you want because I need to go, I'm in an airplane."

"There is actually. I need you to go Chicago after that fashion thing of yours and sort out some mafia gangs they are trying to set up. It's a quick I hope, but I need it done by our best which is you. I would have phoned Rosalie but her work phone is obviously off. I hope this doesn't mess any plans up?"

Great, after the 'amazing' week long fashion show we have to deal with massive Italian men with huge egos, bigger guns and absolutely no brains. What a great mission to start with. I sighed and told Aro

"No, no it's fine I'll talk to Rosalie and Alice and we'll get back to you to get further details."

I heard a sigh on the end of the line and Rosalie was losing the battle against Emmett and his friends. Alice was standing back to back with Rosalie making vigorous hand movements to hurry up. I quickly said goodbye to Aro our Captain and that is when Rosalie and Alice finally lost the battle of Emmett, his two friends and about 8 airline workers.

Rosalie turned around her as her legs buckled beneath her. Emmett quickly drove forward holding her just before she slammed into the floor. He pulled her up and I saw their eyes connect, as if there was nothing but them. Emmett was starting to smile as was Rose, but then she was glaring at him. A glare so cold I would have been scared if I were on the receiving end.

Emmett's face went into a rigid state of shock, he obviously wasn't expecting that.

Rosalie brushed the dirt of her clothes and walked back to her seat. She climbed over the now sitting Alice and in the middle of the two of us, Emmett's Friend with blonde hair moved and I saw the most gorgeous guy ever. He had brownish-red hair sticking up all over making him look like he's just got out of bed and sparkling forest green eyes, his face was angular matched with pale skin. He was slightly shorter than Emmett and the blonde guy and less muscles than them too but you could see he was ripped through his plain tight fitting black t-shirt. He was ….!

I immediately turned away from looking at him, now was not the time to check hot guys out especially when they were Emmett's friends who seemed extremely close to Emmett. A couple of moments later I heard a throat being cleared making my head snap towards the person and Emmett was there his knees were obviously on the seat and he was turned around facing me.

"You know someone is meant to be sitting there." I stated coolly. I knew what Captain had said but I don't think I could handle him being assassinated because I was feeling selfish but then again is it really selfish to want your older brother to be there for you, to love and care for you? I wasn't sure seeing as Emmett was my **only**brother.

"Yeah we know they're ours" a soft like silk voice answered, it was the god I had turned away from answered. Alice was now jumping in her seat as if she is a five year old being promised ice cream. But what I was wondering _**how the fucking hell didn't I see him yesterday? **_Oh well like that mattered now anyway it's not as if I would see any of them again, I was _**never**_ going to forks, Seattle or any other place I had stayed that I actually like nor had people I cared about. _**Final!**_

That was when Emmett decided to interrupt the silence.

"Ladies we should probably introduce ourselves. I'm Emmett, this is Jasper." Emmett pointed to the blonde guy with crystal blue eyes; he seemed to be giving off waves of calm all around him.

"And this is Edward," Emmett then pointed to the hot god that was leaning against the chair in front of his row. Rosalie gave me a small look which basically asked 'are we still pushing him away?'I nodded. I wouldn't risk my brother's life because I have an addiction to life and death situations.

"And…" Rosalie started; her tone could have turned water to freeze instantly. I personally knew this tone, one of the only tones she uses with me even now that we're friends. I gave this tone the name instant freeze as it usually freeze's the person in place when she uses this tone, but it didn't have this affect on Emmett, Jasper or Edward.

"Well I wanted you to know who we are because we aren't giving up. Well im not giving up on you Bells." I looked at him, he looked so sincere it hurt; well then what the fuck does this mean?

"Why? What's the point?"I resorted. Emmett looked in pain as if I killed his dog or something. Did Emmett even own a dog? Did he like dogs? Why am I bothering with such trivial things anyway?

"Because you're my sister and I want to know you again. I know I kind of failed at being a brother but please give me a chance, otherwise I'll follow you anywhere you go until you give in."

Just then the plane started moving. What the fucking hell? How can it move there wasn't any safety announcement or did I miss them? Maybe I did … everything seems like a blur to me these days!

The three of them turned in their seats and both Rose and Alice put a hand on my knee. Now I had to decide about what I was going to do.

Would I let Emmett? Or won't I?


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys!**

**My sincerist appoligies for not posting anything for half the holidays but I got distracted then my mum decided that it was a good idea to re decorate most of the house, which by the way was hard as I had to do most the work. anyway Im sorry once again and I hope that you like this Chapter and I WILL be posting tommorrow as usal but I felt that you deserve to get two chapters this week for waiting so long!**

* * *

Previously…

Would I let Emmett? Or won't I?

Alice POV

We had been sitting on this plane for 3 hours and we only had an hour to go until we were in New York. I couldn't wait! But I wasn't only excited about watching my favourite designer's clothes on models strutting their stuff down the cat walk. But I was also happy because me and Rose had come up with a plan to get Emmett and Bella back on good terms. We decided since Emmett and his two very gorgeous friends were willing to follow us around the world until Bella gave Emmett a chance to be her brother again that we would help, even though I haven't known Bella long I did know a lot about her and truthfully she and Rose were my best/only friends.

I remember telling them this and we all relived our past, I told them mine and they told me theirs. This happened just before Emmett, Jasper and Edward knocked on the door.

*************Flashback****************

We were all in Bella's room packing up her childhood in boxes and chatting about what we were going to do when we got to New York. When Rosalie turned to me and asked

"Alice, what brought you to the Espirit de corpse agency?" I knew she was asking out of curiosity not in a mean spiteful way like Lauren Mallory. She was always telling me that I would fail my first mission and kill my team. Well she was right about the first part but not the second. I think if I tried that Bella would kill me as that was obviously her job to almost kill me, Rosalie and herself but not to actually do it.

I was taken out of my musings by Rose saying

"It's okay you don't have to tell us." I sighed, I really didn't want to tell them my secret; I wanted to tell them at the same time. I was worried, if I told them they would think im crazy but they could accept it seeing as the like me. It was a tough decision, then I figured it didn't matter we had to work together anyway and if Rose could put up with Bella always almost killing her then she'd be okay with a physic.

"No, it's okay." I took a deep breath. I knew I'd need it as I would be going into a very deep place known as my past.

"For as long as I could remember, I would always have these daydreams but these weren't normal daydreams. In these daydreams I would see things, things that haven't happened yet. I mean at first it was little things like what was for dinner or what I would get for my birthday. Then as I got older it got worse. I told my parents about these daydreams and they thought that I was just good at guessing but then there was a kidnapping in our area. A girl named Rachel from my kinder garden class, she was the one who was taken, raped and then killed. I told my parents who did it and that she was dead. I knew this because I day dreamed her limp body, pale and sprawled on the floor with the kinder garden janitor standing over her body. They didn't believe me. But four days later the police found the body and the Janitor exactly how I saw it in my day dream. My parents saw it on the news and called me the devils child and sent me an insane asylum 'to sort me out in the head'.

I stayed in the insane asylum for six years. By the time I got out i was twelve and I didn't even remember my own name. The only nice nurse in that place told me that the doctors said I was okay now and I could go into the foster care system as my parents had signed an agreement giving all responsibility of me to the government.

What the doctors hadn't realised is that I had figured out that it was my day dreams were the reason I was there so I just told them what they wanted to hear, which was that I wasn't having them anymore. The truth was that I was now controlling my day dreams. I spent my time in the asylum gaining control of them. By the time I left the asylum I could see what the weather would be like in the future, what I would be getting to eat that day ect.

I spent the next three years jumping from place to place. I never stayed anywhere very long, only six months at the most. Then I got moved to the Jenson family. They were average on the abuse scale. They only ever d hit us if we pissed them off so I avoided them. While I was avoiding them I bumped into my foster brother, James. He was kind of creepy but he never hurt me or anything.

He saw me sitting on a bench by myself and asked weather I was avoiding Janis and Kane our foster parents I said yes of course. He laughed and then asked if I would hang out with him and his friends seeing as I didn't have any. I said yes because I was fifteen I didn't want to be a loner.

Over the next year I became very close to James and his gang. I actually became a part of it. I learnt all sorts if things like to pick locks and hotwire cars. My guardians at the time weren't happy but it wasn't as if they could stop me. I was out of control.

One day Laurent the second in command of the gang thought it would be funny to steal a police car, joy ride it around town and take it to our garage that we usually hung out in. But I knew we were going to get caught. I had seen it in my daydreams. I would obviously want to know if we'd get caught. I tried to convince everyone in the gang that stealing a cop car was a stupid idea but they didn't listen. The day we were meant to steal the car I stay home. I guess everyone assumed I was sick, all but James. He came over to my new foster parents' house and threatened me that if they got caught it was my fault and if I gave evidence against them he would kill me.

They did get caught but I didn't give evidence. When the police came round asking about the car jacking I would state ignorance, but that didn't stop them coming and asking me every other day.

Luckily or unluckily for me depending how you look at it, the police had enough evidence to put away 8 of the 29 gang members. James and of Laurent being two of them. James tried to keep his threat of killing me but I always saw it coming. This carried on and one day Jane one of the bosses of this place saw me hotwiring a car so I could get away from one of James' goons. Apparently she was impressed and set up the training for me. I was meant to be 25 when I started going on missions because I was almost 21 when I started but my knowledge of hotwiring cars, picking locks and beating the crap out of people 4 times my size bumped me up a couple of grades."

Through out my whole life story Rose and Bella stayed quite. They didn't interrupt once but when I finished Rose said

"Holy crap that's just as bad as Bella." I was slightly confused at this comment and I looked at Bella.

"Well she survived; I told you in Iraq she'd make a great member of this team!" Bella laughed.

Rose quickly looked at me and asked

"Please tell me you're not going to try and us get killed on purpose." I shook my head.

"Who would try and get themselves killed?"

"Oh the suicide spies. They do really stupid and dangerous spies. I know I'm reckless but the do stuff that not even I would try." Bella answered.

"So who's next?" Bella asked. Rose shook her head.

"I'll go last." She stated.

"Okay then, as both of you know, my parents died when I was 7 and I was taken away from my twin brother Emmett the day after they died." Me and Rose nodded. As Bella continued on with her story.

"Well I was taken to a foster home in Seattle, it was disgusting, the walls inside and out were grey and there wasn't any life anywhere. This was a house too. I stood outside the car as the social worker came round telling me how well behaved everyone was, that this place could turn even the worst behaved children to little angels. Now I knew from experience that 'the worst behaved children' could never be turned into angels, not unless they were physically or emotionally forced to.

Me and the social worker walked into the building as I said it was grey. A little boy about 5 years old walked past us. He had his head down and was wearing some type of uniform. His face was expressionless and it scared me, he looked more like a zombie than a child. He was pale and had dark blue rings around his eyes." Bella shivered at the memory.

"I had only been in the building a couple of seconds before I decided that I show these people exactly what the Swan family was made from.

We walked past some stairs and went into a study. This place was well furnished. Leather seats, wooden desks. I didn't know at the time that this and the living room and kitchen were the only rooms to be furnished at all. Basically the places the social workers would be in. The social worker and the man that was sitting at the desk started talking about me. The social worker didn't even sit down. At the time I was curious about this but I didn't say anything. I had a gut instinct that I would find out why and I did. Five minutes later the social worker handed the man behind the desk a folder and knelt down to my height. She whispered to me

"Isabella I'm so sorry, really I am. But the trick to survive is to do what the say." And then she left my side.

The man behind the desk held his hand out to the social worker and shook her hand, and then he showed her to the door. I followed and when the door was firmly shut he turned to me.

"Alright you little brat here are the rules,

You do as my wife and I say or you will be punished.

You will refer to me as sir and my wife as miss.

You must have permission before you do anything. The only thing you can do with out permission is breathe.

Do you understand?" I straightened my back and looked at him directly in his eyes, they were cold. And I said Emmett's favourite saying ever.

"I'm 7, not stupid." His eyes got angrier and he raised his hand to hit me but a women's hand caught it. She was beautiful; she had light blue eyes; short blonde hair and her skin was flawless as well as her figure. She turned to her husband and said

"Dear I have a better idea." She took my arm and took me to the bathroom; she ran a bath full of hot water. When she was finished she turned to me. She made me take my clothes off and forced me into the scorching hot water. She managed to keep me in there for about 10 seconds. She wasn't expecting a young child to be so strong and fast. The water so hot I had used all my strength. She managed to catch me before I got off the floor we were on. And she whispered harshly to me.

"That was your punishment you little brat, now you will follow the rules that sir told you earlier or else you will be wishing you were never born."

And was my life until I was 16. They kept trying to beat me into turning me into a child like the one I saw the first day. I had numerous boiling baths, beatings from fists, feet and belts. The locked me in the basement hundreds of times and 'sir' tried to touch me in inappropriate ways but I kept my distance from him. They even tried to poison my food once when I was 14 but I didn't trust them so obviously I was going to eat their food. The new girl who was 17 took my plate calling me ungrateful brat. She died a day later with arsenic poisoning, sir and miss told the police that they hadn't seen that girl for days and they believed them.

On my 16th birthday at 2 o'clock in the morning I took off. I knew that sir and miss would never allow me to leave when I was 18; I knew they were planning to kill me and the only way I was leaving the house was if was dead.

I picked the lock of my window and opened it, and then I slipped out the bars that were over the windows and jumped. I landed on my feet with a light thump but it wasn't loud enough to alert anyone if they were a wake or not. I managed to get all the way to Phoenix within a week, during my trip I stayed out of trouble the whole way there but then I ran into a group of men. They started to pick a fight with me because I was in there 'place'. The biggest guy threw a punch at me; I avoided and then I punched him back. This started a massive brawl. It was me against 10 fully grown men. They were all drunk and uncoordinated. This gave the opportunity to knock them all out. When I was finished a man stepped out of the shadows he told me his name was Demetri and he worked for a secret agency in the government. He asked me to join the agency but I said no way but he was persistent. Eventually I gave in and I started my 4 year training."

I was shocked. I couldn't believe that's what Bella had to live with that kind of abuse for 9 years. I was even more surprised that they let her stay in the same house for 9 years.

"Why did they let you stay in the same house for 9 years?" I asked Bella.

"They told the Social system that I fitted in perfectly. In that house you only left if you turned 18, you ran away or you died. Most kids were too scared to run and Sir and Miss knew that the kids were too scared to tell anyone about the abuse so they let them leave at 18."

"Were you scared?" I asked. I knew when I was in the system I was constantly scared, I never admitted it but I was,

"Of course I was terrified. But I wasn't going to let them break me. Besides I knew I'd get my revenge on them."

"How?" Rose asked obviously curious on how Bella got her revenge,

"I took all the kids out of the house and I set it alight." I gasped,

"Did you kill them?" I asked absolutely astonished.

"No! God No. Alice I would never kill someone on purpose. I just wanted them to feel terrified for their lives. And I did, they retired being Foster parents and I took all their files on the children they've ever had and I meet up with every single one of them. I told them about my stay at the Killis' care and they told me theirs. For most of them it would have been the first time they had ever spoken about it. I am still in contact with all of them and their families."

"Wow. That is just Wow I don't think I could have lived with that," I said sadly I knew I would never be strong enough to go through everything she had.

Bella put her arms around my shoulders,

"Shouldn't it be me comforting you?" I asked her. Just then Rose's arms were around me as well.

"Alice you should never underestimate yourself. You should never think yourself as weak because you could of easily of survived my life. I mean you sat on a plane with a bomb on it, trusting someone who was basically a stranger." I nodded,

"Well Rose it's your turn." I said hoping Rose's story wasn't as horrible as Bella's story.

Rose sighed and began

"My life was perfect a little old fashioned but perfect. My mum was a stay at home mother and my father worked in a bank. One Saturday my mum sent me to the bank my father worked at in my best outfit. At the time I didn't question it. I mean I was 16 and she was my mother so I went with it. When I got there my father was talking to five guys all in suits. My father introduced them as Royce King, Royce King Junior and some other important people, but I wasn't interested, I mean I was young, rich and pretty. Why would I care about banking when I had the most perfect life? But my parents didn't think so. Little did I know my parents were both social climbers who would stop at nothing to climb the social ladder, even if it meant using me as a resource.

After meeting Royce Junior I began to get roses at the door every evening, after 2 months of getting red roses every evening the King's held a ball.

At the ball I danced with Royce Junior, he told me that my eyes were beautiful, like violets. After the ball I started getting violets with the roses. My parents and Royce's parents started forcing me and Royce together and it worked. We started dating and 4 months of knowing Royce. I knew it was very rushed and I was very young but I would get everything I thought I ever wanted. By marrying Royce I would be getting a big house, money and we looked good together.

A week before the wedding I was visiting my friend Vera, her husband and son. I didn't realise how late it was getting because I was enjoying so much. It was about 10 o'clock in the winter, Vera's husband offered to call a cab for me but I figured that since I didn't live far that I'd be OK, I was wrong,

On the way home I walked past a bar. Outside was Royce Junior and some of his friends. They were all very drunk; I doubt that they would be able to walk home. Royce my fiancé called me over so I did. I had been brought up to follow what my husband or in my case fiancé tells me to do. When I got there Royce started to boast about how pretty I was, one of the men there started looking me up and down as if I was a horse, he really did give me the shivers.

The guy who was treating me like a horse suggested that he couldn't see enough of me. So Royce started pulling at my jacket I fought against him and I was winning. Royce's friends saw this and they started helping him. They pinned me down and began to gang rape me. Once they were finished raping me they began beating me to a pulp. I lost a lot of blood. By the time Alec, Aro's nephew found me, He took me to the base in Arizona, and the agency took care of me until I was able to look after myself properly. But Aro saw my potential as an agent. He put me in training and then I got a backbone and I became an agent."

I was speechless. I couldn't believe anyone would want to hurt Rose. I wrapped my arms around both of the and I felt the wetness of my tears on Rose and Bella's skin.

That's when the door bell rung.

*********************End of Flash back*****************

I was brought out of my memories by Jasper accidently bumping my shoulder.

"I'm sorry darling; I hope I didn't hurt you." He said in a thick southern accent, I blushed no guy had ever cared if they hurt me or not. I realised he was waiting for an answer so I replied

"No, I'm fine." He smiled and went back to his seat. When I turned my head I saw Rose and Bella both looking at me with massive grins.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." They replied at the same time while sharing a knowing look with me while doing so.

Soon after an announcement informed everyone that we were about we were about to land in New York and I was jumping in my seat. I _loved_ fashion shows, I mean apart from Bella who wouldn't?

The landing had a lot of turbulence which I hated. The plane hopped, skipped and jumped around the runway. My stomach was all over the place.

I turned to Bella and Rose.

"This is worse than you." I commented to Bella. She smirked at me.

"You think I should become a pilot?" Bella asked.

"No." Rose said quickly. "I think you should stick to what you're good at." Bella laughed at us.

"You two look horrified. It can be that bad." A voice I didn't recognise said. I looked up and saw Emmett's other friend, Edward.

Rose glared at him. "Why don't you mind your own business?" she spat at him. Not good this can't end well.

"I'm only trying to be nice. Ever heard of that?" Edward resorted. Bella and I shared a look.

"No, she hasn't and she doesn't like stalkers." I said to him.

Edward looked at me.

"Fine, but you should try being nice to us because Emmett's not giving up. So you're stuck with us."

Bella muttered "I wish he would." But Edward heard. He glared at Bella but left it.

The only thought I had going through my head was. Bella, you're not only the one. All three of us wanted him to leave us alone.

_One Week later_

Emmett, Jasper and Edward were so annoying. I mean the whole New York trip they were there. They stuck to us like glue. We would go to one place and bam they were there too. Nothing we did got them off our backs. But it wasn't as if they'd be they in the shadows. No. They would try talk to us and everything, which would be ok if they weren't stalking us. To make it worse tomorrow we have to go Chicago. Aro our captain told phoned Rose earlier in the week to tell her that he would meet us at the Chicago airport to pick us and the Army boys up as he called them to. He also told us that he did some research on them.

All three live in Forks with a Carlisle and Esme Cullen. They gave Adopted Emmett, had Guardianship of Jasper and Edward was theirs. All three guys got A*'s in everything they studied and they have been in the army since they were 18, they were also the some of they best in the US army. This wasn't too shocking since they managed to keep up with us.

As the last day in New York became shorter and shorter, I became more and more worried. I knew that Chicago would be my second mission and Emmett, Jasper and Edward probably had more experience with fighting. But I still worried and I wasn't the only one either. All three of us tried convincing them to go back to Forks but they kept saying "not until Bella gives Emmett a chance to be her brother again,".

Eventually I couldn't bare it anymore and I walked up to the roof so I could watch New York before it was time to leave.

At the airport everyone was there as promised. Emmett, Jasper and Edward looked relieved to be leaving. Only if they knew that they were now putting their lives at risk by just being near us.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey People, I am really sorry I havn't put anything up for like a month but my life is really hectic right now. Which ever dumbass teacher thought is was a good idea to spread GSCE's out over three years and have deadlines long after you think you've done the coursework is an imbeicil. Oh and I want to thank kaitlin1995 for sending me a review and reminding me that I have to post another chapter. 

Again really, really sorry. if you have to more than three weeks for another chap someone please message me to remind me to post another chapter thank you.

-Beanie thank you for being my very persistant personal assistant and beta-

**Only if they knew that they were now putting their lives at risk by just being near us.**

**Rosalie POV **

Me, Bella and Alice walked to the conveyer belt that had our bags on it to wait for our bags, surprisingly our personal stalkers followed us. I mean don't the get the hint? Bella doesn't want close relationship with her brother Emmett. Well actually that's a lie, she does want a close relationship with him but he doesn't need to know that does he?

I know that makes Bella seem like a total bitch but she's not, in reality she doesn't want a terrorist or mafia bosses to hunt Emmett and his family down to torture or kill them. So really it was for his own protection but being cold to Emmett was hurting Bella even more than it was hurting Emmett. I then smirked,

When Aro the captain of our division phoned me while we were in New York, he phoned just to ask how Emmett was doing in persuading Bella in giving him a chance. Let's say he wasn't happy to find out it was going terribly obviously that was all I told him as everything Bella says to us is **not** to be repeated.

To be honest I didn't think Bella would ever open up to Alice when I first met her but I was happy when she did, It was hard on both Me and Bella to only trust each other which would surprise most people seeing as they only see our hard exterior and unbelievable spy talents that lead us to almost killing each other. They forget about the heart to heart moments that bring us close but never close enough to be friends. In reality I think Me and Bella never tried being friends before Alice because we were scared of what would happen if we were friends. It all changed when Alice was put in our spy team, taking Tanya's place when Tanya had to look after newbie spies' right out of training.

I was caught sight of mine and Bella's small bags and all four of Alice's huge bags. I nudged them both before going to get mine and some of Alice's while Bella got hers and Alice's. That left Alice to grab one bag that looked twice her size, it was funny. Me and Bella started laughing really loudly. Alice pouted at us, people walking past stared while walking and the three stalkers as we have been calling them looked confused. After a second of confusion the blonde stalker Jasper, the one Alice obviously thinks is hot rushed to help her.

When Alice was relieved of her bag we started walking to a cab station, the three stalkers followed like in New York to the cab -station. Then the one with brownish- reddish hair Edward I think his name was asked.

"Why are we in Chicago?"

Bella turned around and said

"We" she said pointing at herself, me then Alice. "Have business here. You are going back to where ever you came from." She hissed at him.

Alice looked at me with worry written on her face, she had never see Bella like that before actually I've never seen her this angry before and it scared me. I grabbed Bella's arm before the three stalkers could recover their shock from this burst of anger.

I pulled her towards me.

"Bella, calm down okay? You need to keep your cool as if your pissed you won't be able to what we're here for. "I told her in the most calming voice I had. She just nodded.

"Besides we need you focused because we don't want any one to get hurt." Alice added. I looked at her and she pointed to her temple. Bella caught this and took one deep breathe before asking calmly

"What did you see Alice?" Alice smiled a small smile but before she could answer the stalker with dark brown hair Emmett asked

"What do you mean saw?" I around to face them and found they were right behind me. I got ready to yell at them to mind their own business when Alice said in a small, timid voice.

"I'm physic and I saw all six us getting murdered, but it's all good now because Bella is thinking more clearly now and wont accidently get caught with Edward."

I looked at her and she beamed back at me then she finished in a more cheery voice

"Now all I see is Aro giving you three an offer." She pointed at the three stalkers. "That your going to accept and it's going to be one hell of a year. "

"An offer?" the Jasper guy asked. "What kind?"

Alice smirked.

"I'm not telling you." Just then my phone started ringing. I looked at caller ID and saw Aro's name flash. I pointed at the three stalkers and signalled them to wait, I answered.

"Aro." As I was walking away from the three stalkers while Alice and Bella followed me.

"Rosalie" Aro exclaimed in his extra excited voice. "I want to stop off at the Chicago HQ before you book into the hotel or start brainstorming how to arrest anyone okay?" even though it was said as question it wasn't hard to work out that it was a order.

"Yeah we can do that. Any reason why?" I asked curiously. I felt Alice's arm to start rubbing against mine, I looked at her to see her jumping up and down like a hyper bunny.

"Yes there is a reason why. The three stalkers as you like to call them will be a major liability if they follow you three into a Mafia ring with out being properly equipped. So the board of bosses and I have decided there is only one way to solve this problem. We will allow them into the Espirit de corps agency and to work with you three as spies on the condition they keep their mouths shut and they don't hurt any of you lovely ladies."

"What about training?" I asked, Bella looked at Alice and told her to explain what I was talking about and I refocused on my conversation with Aro.

"They won't have any. They will basically be the brawn of your team. Something I know you three don't need..." I interrupted him there.

"Basically convinced the bosses to break all the rules you set so Emmett and Bella can have a relationship. But I want to know why you would do that? And don't give me 'it's out of the kindness of your heart' crap. You were the best when you were a active spy so I know for certain that you don't do anything out of the kindness of your heart." I know that telling your boss he is well selfish was dangerous and stupid but it was true. Aro was one of the most selfish people I had ever met even if he did pay me and Bella very well considering how much more work we gave him and I knew for a fact that when Alice hit her 20th mission mark she'd get paid the same as me and Bella.

"You're right, hiring them isn't out of the kindness of my heart but I do care about all three of you girls like my own daughters no matter how much trouble you get me. I want to hire Emmett, his brother and friend because they would be great for the agency. They would also make me and the other bosses feel more joyous about sending two of our best spies and our new favourite out getting killed. Besides they are all army trained, obviously they wont be able to hack computer systems; hotwire cars; break and enter or even pick a lock at first but I think they will learn better by being out on service than getting trained."

"Do any of us three get a say in the matter?"

"No, you don't it is their decision."

"How much are you offering to pay them?" That was rude of me to ask but when I tell Bella I need to know weather we can persuade them otherwise or not.

"The same as you and Bella, £4000 a month. £1000 is their actual wage, £1500 for their life being endangered and £500 for keeping their mouths shut and then another £1000 for expenses. Obviously if they were going to be working with any other team they would be getting paid £2000 a month. £1000 their official wage, £500 for life endangment and £500 for keeping their mouths shut, expenses would be paid by us automatically."

"You're giving us nothing to work with Aro." I said my anger rising incredibly fast.

"Rosalie, I just want what is best for Bella."

"And they'd be great for business right?"

"Yes but you have to also see the risk we're taking by taking them on Rosalie. If they were to be ordered to spill their guts, they might be good little soldiers and do that."

"Aro they're not thick, they'll know when to keep their mouths shut,"

"Good to hear it. Now do you want me to tell Bella or will you be so kind and do it?"

"Don't you mean please Rosalie warn her before hand so that she will hopefully be calm enough not to kill me and anyone else in the room? But yes I'll make sure she won't become a murder. See you soon Aro. Goodbye." I then hung up.

I turned and saw Bella who looked torn between looking pissed off to the extreme, hurt that they would think hiring the three stalkers or worried for the three stalkers lives. I took the few steps I needed to be next to her and "What are the chances Rose?" Bella asked me, her voice mirroring her face.

"Honestly?" I asked Bella in reply. She nodded. "Bells they suck. Same pay as us plus a chance to be with you on the same team."

"Bells they take the offer." Alice chirped. She looked happy about this and I was curious why but I clamped my mouth shut. I'll have watch the show not get a sneak preview via Alice,

"Great I was kind of hoping they'd freak and go back somewhere safe." Bella said. Me and Alice laughed.

"Don't worry they'd only have to let you drive a plane to start freaking." I said trying to lighten the mood. I didn't like her depressed or upset it really didn't suit her and it raised the chances that everybody around her would die as she can't think properly being upset. Bella laughed and then nodded.

"Let's party!" she shouted causing every one around us to stare at her weirdly.

We walked up to the three stalkers and Alice beamed at them.

"Come on we've got stuff to do." She told them in a very excited voice.

Emmett hailed a Taxi and the three stalkers took all our bags and put it in the boot and jumped in. I guess the expected us to drive off if they didn't. It was hilarious, I mean Me, Bella and Alice were on the floor laughing and the Taxi driver was basically pissing himself laughing.

Emmett found it funny but the other two not so much which made it funnier. When we stopped our hysterics the driver asked where we were off too. Alice gave him the address to the HQ building and he gave us a funny look. He then went to explain the funny look by saying

"You kids do know that's all offices right?"

"Yeah we know we have to see my uncle before we check into the hotel." Bella told him.

Emmett looked slightly confused as if he was trying to see he had an uncle or not which caused me to laugh again. Everyone looked at me and I ignored them to look out the window.

**20 minutes later**

20 minutes later the taxi pulled up in front of an enormous fancy building basically being made of coloured glass.

No wonder Aro hated Chicago's HQ. He always seems to go for the more extravagant stone buildings like the HQ in Volterra, Italy. Anyway I paid the driver much to the protests of the three stalkers and strolled through the entrance behind Bella who was holding Alice's arm. I was just about to catch up to them when a big hand landed on my shoulder. I twisted quickly and was about to punch the offender when I saw Emmett standing there.

"We're not seeing Bella's uncle are we?" he asked right out.

"How do you know?" I replied. Suddenly I wanted to know everything he knew about us and this gave me the best opportunity.

"Well I don't have any living biological aunts or uncles as both my parents were only children as Bella is my twin neither does she. According to the social service's her foster parents are in jail for child abuse and their siblings knew about it but never did anything about it suggesting the don't care. Bella would never go to visit someone who let her get hurt."

I nodded. He defiantly did his research.

"No your right, we're not visiting her uncle we're going to see our boss."

"So you lied to a taxi driver about seeing your boss. That's just stupid, why wouldn't you just tell him that?" Edward asked looking at me as if we were slightly insane, which we were to even consider doing what we do but it was my job and I liked it, even if it meant I could be dead the next second.

I looked at him and replied

"She told him that so he wouldn't ask questions, I mean what would you do if six young people get in your cab ask you to drive to this building because they're meeting their boss? You would ask questions that's what you'd do. First would be what do you do? The next would be how long have you been working there? And the last one would be aren't you a little young to be working in that type of office? So that is why she lied. It is easier for normal people to swallow seeing as im not telling a taxi driver what it is I do. Now lets go we still need to go through security, it can be a total bitch." Then I stormed off to the reception area.

"Hello how can I help you?" the blonde women behind the desk asked in a bored monotone voice without even stopping filing her nails to see who it was that was standing behind the desk.

Alice and Bella were standing just in front of the desk smirking, probably waiting for me and the three stalkers to stop talking before we went up.

"I want to see Aro."

"Do you have an appointment?" she asked stupidly while **still** filing her nails. Both Bella and Alice started shaking with laughter and the three stalkers looked terrified when I turned to look at them.

I looked back in Alice and Bella's direction and mouthed for one of them to call Aro. Bella nodded and walked past me to talk to him without her hearing.

"I don't need an appointment." I snapped at her, then continued to say "But you do need to find yourself a new job once my colleague has finished talking to Aro about how incompetent you are." That made her look up, her eyes were wide and her mouth was in a form of disbelief. I just smirked while Alice laughed out loud,

The receptionist glared at her which made Bella start to laugh. The three stalkers had no idea what was going on but they didn't say anything they just watched. Then of course Aro came running full speed into the reception area came to a halt when he saw Bella and Alice laughing; the Receptionist glaring at Alice and Bella; the three stalkers looking confused and me smirking.

I could see by Aro's facial expressions that he was trying to asses what has gone on, after about a minute the laughed died down; the Receptionist noticed Aro's presence so she stopped glaring; the three stalkers were still looking extremely confused and I was still smirking because I knew that the receptionist would get fired and I wouldn't even get a slap on the wrist.

Aro greeted all six of us causing the three stalkers to become very wary of this over enthusiastic, weird man with jet black hair and murky brown eyes; which treated them like you treat a very good, and very old friend. After greeting us Aro lead us past the security, waving them off as he went. Telling them he would be personally responsible if anything happens. Aro carried on leading us to an elevator pressing the top floor button. He made no move to start conversation with any of us even though it was clear to me that he wanted to talk.

When we reached the top floor we were led into a very luxurious board room. It was very open. Two huge windows on opposite walls, one looked into the buildings and the other looked out onto the other buildings in Chicago. The carpet was beige and the main table was made from dark wood which had black leather swivel chairs tucked underneath it. At the end of the main table there were three stacks of papers all equal size, I immediately knew exactly what they were. Also at the end of the table were four more of the bosses, Aro went to sit in the middle of them as he's the main boss. He had the final say on everything but to hire someone it had to be a group decision,

The order in which they sat was, Jane who was the youngest spy boss in Espirit de corps and also the most straight forward. She never gave you any crap unless you started giving it to her. She was a 48 year old, petite blonde woman that is always calm. She has never raised her voice to anyone but piss her off she will send you on a mission that basically guarantees that you won't return. She climbed up the ranks quickly but refused to use her brother for a leg up. of course the was speculation about this and still is but Bella proved her to be honest in her word.

Next to her was Alec her older brother. He was only two years older than his sister and had dark brown hair with a thin face, He looked extremely young as did Jane, and neither of them looked the actual age. Unlike his sister Alec was more forgiving than Jane; he was also more of a push over especially when it came to Jane. If Jane said Jump he would automatically ask how high. Aro was situated in the middle. He had jet black hair and was small. He was about sixty but like all the bosses he looked nothing near sixty. Caius was to the right of Aro. He had longish blonde hair that landed around his shoulders. He always has a bored to death expression on his face and he usually doesn't give a damn about anything. Lastly there was Marcus. He had brown hair like Aro and he looked like he was about to kill himself any minute now.

Jane waved a hand indicating for us to sit down; Bella, Emmet and Jasper sat on one side while Me, Alice and Edward.

Aro began to speak.

"Now Emmett I hear that you are Bella's Brother..."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you have any questions, write it in the review and Im always happy to explain.

* * *

Previously...


	10. Chapter 10

**AN - ****Hi guys and girls, ****Firstly I want to apologize for not updating or giving a reason to not updating. There isnt any excuse to not updating for sooo long.****Secondly I wish to apologize for any mistakes in this chapter - I cant remember which chapter I had checked by my beta.****Thirdly I want to say a massive thanks to the you the readers who read and enjoyed, I hope you forgive me for the lateness of this thank you for reviewing! I loved reading them and hope you carry on reviewing. :) **** Lastly I want to say a thanks to my friend and beta for putting up with me. **

* * *

_Previously_

"_Now Emmett I hear that you are Bella's Brother..."_

**Emmett POV**

I looked up at the person speaking. It was at the end of the long table in the middle if they were in a straight line, he had ran down to the reception and took us up here. This guy was really weird too, I mean at reception he called all of us by our first names; asking how we were doing lately and I had no idea how the fuck it was. But he was waiting for a reply…

"Yes Sir. I am her brother." His smile grew; it reminded me of a Cheshire cat.

"Good, good. And this is Jasper your friend and Edward you adopted brother. It that correct?" he asked

"Sir, I see them both as my brothers." when I had finished speaking the crazy man started to clap his hands like a child.

Then the women at the end with blonde hair interrupted the clapping by saying

"Aro we do have other matters to settle so please stop with the trivial questions." So the crazy guy is Aro, Bella's boss.

"Yes, you're quite right Jane. We have no time to loose the more time spent talking the less time they have to prepare." Aro said in a professional voice.

"Well boy's I am not sure what Bella, Rosalie or Alice has said about our little business..." Aro was interrupted by Bella this time while he was talking.

"Aro we haven't said anything because we don't want you to include them in this." Aro turned to Bella and asked her,

"Bella, don't you want a relationship with your brother?" I waited; I waited for her to answer him 'No' with a cold, hard tone.

"Of course I do Aro, but not at the risk of his life and the lives of two people he considers family." Bella said harshly at him. My head shot up. I wasn't expecting her to want a relationship if with me. I was just hoping she'd go to dinner with me so I could apologise. I looked at Edward who was sitting on the other side of the table he was smirking as if to tell me 'what did we tell you.'

"Isabella, I honestly don't see a problem. You get a relationship with your brother; they get well paid and they get to do equally as dangerous things as they were doing before. "Jane the blonde women said in a calm voice.

"Being in the army is completely different Jane and you know it!" Bella exclaimed

"So you did talk while you were in New York that is excellent." Aro said this time; he looked as if he was going to win this argument.

Rosalie and Alice the two girls who had always had been with Bella looked strange. As if the didn't know what to say that would help Bella, but obviously Bella made a mistake because she never spoke to us, not even a hello and the people around the table didn't tell her we were in the army.

"No, we didn't talk to them." Aro's smile faulted when Rosalie said this. But he didn't look at her he turned to me and Jazz.

"Now boy's it is your decision weather or not you join Espirit de corps but I think it would be very good for you if you did." He handed out the stacks of paper between Me, Eddie and Jazz.

I took one look at it and saw it was a contract.

"It's a silence contract." Bella whispered in my ear and I jumped in my seat. I looked at her and whispered back,

"Why are they giving us a silence contract? Actually what is a silence contract?" before she could answer, Jane said,

"Isabella, why don't you explain to everyone what the contract is and why we have given it to them." Bella cleared her throat before saying

"A silence contract is like a work contract. It has the job description in it and then it has the actual job contract and …"

"…lastly there is a silence contract. The silence contract you have to sign whether you agree to do the job or not. It is a contract promising that you keep your mouth completely sealed until you die or you suffer the consequences."

No one spoke for a minute until Edward asked…

"What are the consequences?"

"Life time in jail without bail, the only way of getting out of jail would be in a coffin." Rosalie answered in a dull voice.

"So you don't kill people, you just let them rot in prison?" Jasper asked Aro. Aro smiled.

"There is a reason we are the most secret government spy agency in the world. We prefer for people to live their lives out in jail to prevent the suicidal ex-spies from shooting their mouths off," Aro responded. I looked at Bella and she shrugged.

"I'm in." I heard Edward and Jasper say at the same time. I looked up at Eddie and then at Jazz before I picked up a pen and signed on the dotted lines, I knew they were doing it for me but I felt bad for dragging them into this.

It took twenty minutes for the five bosses to explain that we would be working under Rosalie, Bella and Alice and that we would be getting paid the same as Bella and Rosalie. When Jazz asked why Alice was paid a different amount the bosses explained that Alice had training to get paid off but once she has completed her 20th mission alive she'd get the same amount as us. I caught on to the word alive and it had me worried. The five bosses also explained that we would not have to go through four years of training before going on any missions because we have amazing reports from the sergeant who was in charge of us most of our Army carer. And that was all they said, they told Bella, Rosalie and Alice to explain anything else to us and answer any questions.

So here we were at this posh hotel room that Alice had booked before we left New York, eating pizza. Bella had not spoken since yelling at our bosses and neither had Alice or Rosalie.

"Bella, why aren't you speaking to me?" I know I sounded whiney but I just wanted my sister back.

"Because you three were stupid enough to sign that contract." She replied. But Eddie got angry at her, which was weird because he never yelled at a woman before but I think my sister struck a nerve.

"If it is so dangerous then why are you a spy?" I saw Rosalie and Alice's faces behind a now standing Bella and they looked worried.

"I became a spy because I had no other choice at the time! But you three do, you have parents and a great fucking career from what I gathered and now all three of you are throwing it away. For what a decrease in your survival rates? People who go into the army are constantly worried that they'll die while they're in service right? But now you've got to worry about dying everyday whether you're working or not. Now can you see why I didn't want you three involved or do I have to wait until you're in over your head to get it into your skulls?" Bella shouted back at Eddie.

Alice wrapped her arms around Bella and Rosalie stood in between them. Rosalie turned towards Eddie and said,

"Here's an idea. Don't piss her off. Tomorrow me, Alice and Bella have to pretend to be prostitutes to het rid of a new mafia gang which is trying to start up and I'd prefer to get out of the club we will be in alive. if you don't mind."

"What are we meant to do tomorrow?" Jazzy asked from across the room.

"You have to make sure that all the doors are locked. Then phone Aro so he can get arresting officers." Alice told us.

"You three get some sleep. Tomorrow no more arguing," Rosalie said then turned to Bella. "They've already signed Bells, now there's no going back and you know it not for a while anyway." Bella nodded and mumbled,

"Standing in a dessert avoid bullets is hardly training." That reminded me.

"Bella, how did you know about us being in the army? I googled our names and on all the internet pages it never mentions the army."

"Really?" she asked. "Well that sucks, I was going to use that as my excuse," Rosalie and Alice started to laugh.

"Now we know what your fake reason to how you knew about our career, tell us the real reason." Eddie snapped.

"We saw you in Iraq." Bella said simply.

"That's not possible. No civilians allowed and I'm going for a wild guess and say you didn't dress up as reporter. Besides no one was arrested." Bella laughed and Eddie looked seriously pissed now.

"One Edward I don't arrest people, I have better things to do and second I think you'd remember our entrance seeing as it was an Iraq army plane being exploded right above a U.S army base. To bad people forgot about parachutes, we could have been anyone for all you knew and it took 20 minutes to form search parties and look for anyone that might have jumped. We were already in a different car from the SUV we stole and ditched by that time."

When Bella was finished I was in shock. My sister was right there a couple of months ago and I could have shot her by mistake, that's how close it was. But Eddie wasn't finished.

"What the hell were you doing in Iraq anyway?" he wasn't as angry anymore but curious. But Bella didn't answer it was Rosalie.

"We were in Iraq because Bella is an idiot and bought the wrong plane tickets out of France and then she ended up pissing off some high ranked army person. They pulled guns on us so we did the same. They arrested us saying something about us being in the U.S army and took us to their base. I think they wanted to hold us hostage but the guard was new and easily manipulated. We stole one of their planes and then ended up on the U.S army base."

One thing I didn't get how did it go boom it the middle of the air? I decided to ask.

"Why did it go boom in the middle of the air. It's not like it crashed?" I asked.

"Oh there was a bomb on the plane, I accidently knocked it and it started going off." Alice said in a small voice.

"Ok" Jazz said. "So which one of you was driving the plane?" Rosalie and Alice pointed at Bella and Bella pointed at herself.

"You know how to fly airplanes?" I asked in utter disbelief

"No I was learning. And not to sound bigheaded I did a great job."

"Are you being serious?" Jazz asked. "You were only learning to fly a plane, who seriously learns to fly a plane in a warzone while escaping from soldiers?" Alice and Rosalie both pointed at Bella.

"Of course I was learning. I didn't know how to fly a plane; I never needed to know before did I?" Bella told him as if it was the most logical explanation in the world, which it was in her mind I guess.

"So why did you try? Couldn't you just do what you did at our base?" Jazz asked in disbelief.

"No, we couldn't. The plane was our only option. All the soldiers at the Iraq army base were told to look out for three women trying to escape and we couldn't massacre all those soldiers could we? We weren't even meant to be anywhere near western Europe,"

Before the conversation could continue Rosalie's phone went off, she looked at the caller ID and ignored it.

"Aro?" Bella asked.

"Yeah most likely checking that we haven't killed our new co-workers." Bella nodded and yawned.

"I'm going to sleep, before I pass out." Then Bella walked out the room.

"She's not happy about this is she?" I asked no one in particular.

"No but it's not like she preferred you in the Army." Alice said, Rosalie was starring out at the lights of Chicago before she said good night and followed Bella out the room; Jazz was reading about the Civil war and Edward was listening to his iPod.

"Alice?" I asked when I was sure no one was listening to what I was saying.

"Yeah, Emmett."

"How pissed was Bella when she found out I was in the army?"

"She wasn't pissed off at you. She was sad and angry at herself and her foster parents for not letting you two stay in contact."

"Why was she angry at herself Alice? That doesn't make any sense."

"Emmett she was angry at herself because she never came looking for you, yeah she sent you a postcard or whatever but that was it. Rosalie told her years ago to try and contact you properly but she was worried about you having your life in danger because you never really know who wants to kill you or anyone close to you."

"So do you think 'we'" I said indicating to Jazz and Eddie "made the right choice,"

"I can't say Emmett; I haven't got as much experience to say as I've only finished training and one mission."

"But your psychic right, so you would know if we end up dead or not." Alice laughed.

"Emmett, I can only see the out come of a decision as the future can always be changed so you can never really know what will happen." I nodded. I know most people see me as stupid but I wasn't really.

"Earlier they said you'd get the same amount of pay as us if you complete 20 missions alive, what did that mean exactly?"

Alice sighed.

"It means most people don't get past their 20th mission. Right now I'm on the same amount of pay as a normal agent but when I hit my 20th mission I get the same pay as everyone else on this team. People in the same team as Bella and Rosalie always get paid more than everyone else for life endangerment. This of course meant that Tanya got a pay cut because of me but when I spoke to her she didn't seem to mind." Alice explained.

"Why it is Bella and Rosalie's team get paid more for life endangerment exactly? " I really had to ask, once the words left my mouth I really wanted them back in my mouth, this also got Jazz's attention as he put his book away and sat up causing Eddie to put his iPod off and sit up too.

Alice smiled, "Well Bella is what most people would call insane, no offence or anything. And Rose lets Bella do whatever she feels like as long as it doesn't kill her. So you can imagine how pissed Rose was when we were sitting on a plane with an activated bomb about to blow in a minute on the same plane we were while flying in a warzone with no where to land." I froze. One minute.

"But the plane was going up so who did you sacrifice to keep the plane up?" Eddie asked bitterly.

"No one smarty pants. Bella sacrificed my hair bands. While me and Rosalie were jumping Rosalie made me pray to whatever god I believed in that Bella would get off the fucking plane safely. I did and Bella landed on a jeep that I would later steal then ditch."

"Oh…" Eddie replied. I guess he didn't think it was possible.

"Is that actually possible?" I asked slightly awed.

"I didn't think so at the time and neither did Rose or Bella. I think Rose was praying and Bella was trying to recall it from a short film she saw when she was really bored."

"Alice, there isn't a film where the plane was kept up in the air with hair bands," Alice grinned when Jazz told her this.

"I know, it was a murder film and they put bricks on the gas pedal and twisted the key in the ignition. Really funny ending too, some women stole the car the guys killing all the people owned. It had all the bodies in it and everything. They probably should have put the murdered bodies in their own cars and then let it drive around in the dessert but whatever right?"

We laughed. I wanted to see that film now!

"About tomorrow, how dangerous is it?" Eddie asked. I swear he is always worried but then again I didn't really want Bella to act as a prostitute in the middle of a mafia ring.

"Errrm, I'm not to sure. But when I asked Bella she said it would be a piece of cake and Rosalie said it would be fine but she seemed nervous. Rose being nervous though probably had nothing to with the mission."

"What do you mean Rosalie being nervous probably hand nothing to do with the mission?" I asked, utterly confused.

Alice's face became like stone,

"I can't tell you that. "Was all that she said. There was a moment of silence that I used to try and work out what other sensible reason there was for Rosalie to be nervous that was **not** connected to the mission.

Before I could try and guess what Rosalie could be nervous about, Rosalie herself walked into the room.

"Alice are you coming to bed or not. its nine o'clock already and we have a lot of work to do before we go into the ring." Alice nodded.

"Yeah Bella must be so excited that we're taking her shopping." Alice laughed.

"Oh so that's why there's a massive whole in the wall." Rosalie said sarcastically. Wait what?

"There's a whole in the wall?" I asked. Rosalie looked at me before saying

"No but there will be once someone tells her that we need to go shopping for some clothes." Then Rosalie laughed and continued to say

"But you guys need to get some sleep so you are up at 4:30 am okay?"

"4:30? Why do we need to be up so early?" I asked. Getting up at 4:30 was worse that the army's 6:00 am wake up call but at least then I was working on my muscles by going on runs and practising different stuff. But 4:30 was just too early.

"For Bella to show you the weapons we'll be using, Guns, bombs, fire throwers ect and how to use them without getting hurt. For me to show you the blue prints of the buildings, exits, windows and secret entrances for you to find about four other ways to get out the building safely. Then obviously Alice needs to pick out the clothes for everyone. After we're dressed we need to eat and lastly we need to go shopping for the mission outfits."

"Don't you three have enough clothes? I mean Alice had four bags about three or four times her own size!" Eddie exclaimed.

"They're twice my size and they're my clothes. I am not chancing them to be destroyed they are for free time **only**! Besides none of them are revealing enough for a prostitute to wear even if they would fit Bella and Rosalie." Alice told him out straight.

Just then the door opened again, with a half asleep Bella walking through.

"Guy's its like half nine and we all need sleep. Especially Emmett cause he's a total bitch in the morning." Bella said just before yawning.

Her statement made Eddie and Jazz to laugh.

"Was he like that when he was younger too?" Jazz asked. And Bella nodded again from the door way.

"And me and Rose are bigger bitches so lets go." She said waving toward the door. Before they were out the room the all shouted goodnight to us and then shut the door leaving us to talk.

"You know you guys didn't have to sign that contract right you could have just signed the keep your mouth shut one." I told Jazz and Eddie.

"Em, we wanted to. I mean it's every young boys dream to be a spy with cool gadgets." Eddie replied.

"Which probably has a horrible end" I finished for him.

"Em, stop being such a pessimist would you. You're working with your sister who will have to eventually stop being a bitch to you. And you are also getting paid $4000 a month. I thought Eddie here was meant to be the pessimist." Jazz chipped in.

"Hey! Im not a pessimist," Eddie shouted.

"Jazz what the hell does Pessimist mean?" I asked ignoring Eddie's last comment.

"Pessimist means someone that looks at the bad side of everything."

"Oh" I sighed, they were right I was acting like a pessimist.

I started getting changed and ready for bed. I had a feeling that tomorrow would be a very long day.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey again, hope you enjoy this new chapter and please REVIEW. I love reading your thoughts and opinions on my stories. **

* * *

**Previously...**

**I had a feeling that tomorrow would be a very long day.**

**Edward POV**

I was asleep when I suddenly felt something small, cold and wet being moved around my face. I sat up quickly and wiped my cheek when I saw Alice, one of Bella's friends standing by my bed holding up and ice cube laughing, but before I could yell at her I heard Emmett scream...

"What the fucking hell? You don't tip ice water over someone while their sleeping Bella! That's just wrong!"

I looked around the room and saw Emmett and his bed, both were drenched in water and there were some ice cubes on top of the covers. Jasper however was ok; he didn't have any water on him. Actually Jasper was laughing. Most likely because he was fully dressed and had his breakfast on the table. I glared at him. Seriously was it so hard for him to get me and Emmett up if we sleep through the alarm?

When he saw me glaring at him he shrugged before carrying on to eat his breakfast. I glanced back at a furious Emmett who was glaring at Rosalie and Bella, probably the people who throw the water over him as they were both holding two buckets **each**.

I got out of bed and looked though my suitcase; taking the clothes I would wear today out when I heard Alice screech next to me

"What do you think your doing?"

I looked up to see her glaring at me.

"I'm getting clothes out of my suitcase." I answered her nonchalantly

"Why?" she asked me as if it was the hardest concept to understand.

"So I don't have to walk round naked." I replied.

"What?" I thought at that moment she was telling me to walk around naked but then she continued to say

"You can't wear those ... things. They're ugly and you've probably worn them before. Besides I've already chosen your outfit today." Then she shoved a small pile of clothes at me.

"What if I said I refused to wear them?" I asked.

"You don't have a choice army boy. You either wear what she tells you or you go shopping absolutely naked." Bella told me with a smirk.

"You find this funny, because I really don't find this funny at all. Why is she dressing me anyway?" the first part was said to Bella, but the second was to anyone who would tell me.

"Oh I find it hilarious actually, besides Alice isn't just dressing you she picks out everyone's clothes so get the fuck over it."

I looked over at jasper and he pointed at his clothes with one raised eye brow. That was when I noticed he looked like a guy from the girl magazines. He was wearing blue jeans with no holes in; black button down shirt with black buttons and he was also wearing his newest trainers.

I looked down at the pile of clothes Alice had given me, it was similar to Jasper's but instead of a black button up it was green and I was in black jeans instead of blue.

I looked at Emmett and saw he was eyeing the bathroom. He looked at me and yelled.

"Race you!" before he started running to the bathroom. I wasn't having that so I jumped up and climbed up on Jaspers bed with Emmett just getting off mine before I was on Jaspers.

"Hey get the fuck off my bed!" Jasper yelled while I jumped just landing in the bathroom.

"Hey no fair you were closer." Emmett whined when I shut the door. I ignored him and went to shower, brush teeth and got dressed.

The minute I was out the bathroom Emmett pushed past me so he could go into the bathroom. On the table sat five boxes of fresh doughnuts with plates next to them while sitting at the table was Jasper, Rosalie, Bella and Alice. They all had plates in front of them with food on them and the girls were talking quietly.

I went to sit down and I grabbed a paper plate shoving food on to it.

Once I was sat comfortably with my breakfast me and Jasper started talking about what we would tell mum and dad because they knew we would be following Bella but they didn't and couldn't know bout us becoming spies.

"Well they have to know we're working." Jasper commented.

"Yeah I know, we can't let them keep sending us money." I said.

"Yeah I know they sent us money. I mean how many parents do you know would send money to stalk someone."

I laughed when put like that our parents sounded completely insane but though they weren't. Esme and Carlisle only did what they thought was best for us.

"Don't forget letting us go to the Army and letting us travel the world." I told him.

Jasper chuckled too.

"Yeah, I know. Its amazing what they do for us."

Just then we heard Emmett started singing blah, blah, blah by Ke$ha. It was so far off tune and it was loud enough to wake the whole hotel. Me, Jasper, Alice, Bella and Rosalie all stopped talking and we started laughing at Emmett's singing voice. Within 5 minutes the hotel phone started ringing and Jasper picked it up.

Jasper listened to the person speaking before agreeing with whatever they were saying. After a few moments he hung up but before anyone could ask he answer the question going through our heads.

"That was the morning manager; he told me that he got 25 complaints about Emmett's singing."

"Already?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah he's woken up the whole hotel because it's 5 am in the morning and Edward it's your turn to poke the bear." Jasper said before he began laughing. I groaned. I hated having to piss him off; it wasn't such a good idea so early in the morning. I got up and walked to the bathroom. I took a deep breath before I started pounding on the door.

"Emmett shut the fuck up. You're waking the whole hotel up!" I yelled at the door. Emmett stopped singing immediately and the water stopped as well. Within a couple seconds the door opened with Emmett behind it, only wearing a towel around his waist.

"What did you say Eddie?" He asked with a cheesy smile.

"I said shut the fuck up Emmett, your waking the whole hotel up." I said **again**.

"Oh right, Sorry Eddie boy." Then he walked back into the bathroom. I sat down to finish my breakfast. Well at least he didn't punch me like he did last time.

**2 hours later **

It's 7 am and we were already in the mall. Nobody else was around apart from a young mum and the security guard. I mean not even the shops were open!

"Why do we have to be here this early?" Jasper asked.

"So we can get all we need. Duh" Alice told him matter of factly with an eye roll.

"What do we need exactly?" Emmett asked looking absolutely terrified.

"Well we need to get you guy's button down shirts; t-shirts; proper trousers; jeans; leather shoes; trainers and of course we need new clothes to like..." but before she could continue Rosalie interrupted.

"Basically Alice is buying the six of us new wardrobes because she thinks putting people through the pain and suffering called shopping is Alice Brandon style is fun."

"Hey, that's not fair; I'm not that bad when I shop!" Alice exclaimed. When she did both Rosalie and Bella started laughing really loudly.

"Yeah right, last time we went shopping it took 12 hours with only 3 toilet brakes and no lunch or dinner." Rosalie said once she had calmed herself down enough from laughing.

"Are you serious?" I asked her totally gobsmacked.

"Yeah but we told her that this **has** to be a 10 hour shopping trip because we still have to work tonight." Rosalie told us.

**10 hours of shopping later **

I was exhausted. When Rosalie said that we'd only get two breaks from shopping I thought I'd be ok. I was wrong. I **never **ever want to see a shopping mall again.

Alice dragged us into every single clothing store, made us try on about 100 items of clothing each and then made us show her to see if she approved. I am pretty sure that she brought three quarters of the mall and funnily enough that isn't the worst part. No the worst part was she terrified about twelve store attendants and forty eight customers. No we didn't just count to piss her off after the third customer we started betting. Rosalie won $500 for guessing twelve store attendants and Bella won $550 for guessing fifty customers. To be completely honest I didn't think that she'd terrify that many fellow shoppers but I was wrong.

So at the end of this eye opening experience I had 50 shirts of different types, colours and shapes; 35 trousers, jeans and shorts; 9 pairs of shoes and 28 jackets which equalled about 40 bags.

Emmett had roughly the same as I did and Jasper had slightly less. The girls as we refer to them when they are out of hearing distance had a hell of a lot worse as they **had** to have dresses, skirts, shorts, trousers, jeans, t-shirts, blouses (or whatever Alice called them), high heels, flat shoes and trainers. This meant they had about 100 bags each. It was stupid. When Jasper told Alice she still had four bags full of new clothes she flipped him off and when I asked how we were meant to travel with this crap seeing as we didn't have any bags or whatever to hold them in we all bought four bags. Apparently we needed one for shoes, one for casual clothes, one for the smart clothes and then a whole one for equipment. So today wasn't really fun but Rosalie did promise that next time would be with more breaks and we wouldn't buy as much. God if you exist please do not let Alice torture me like that again. I swear I'll pray or whatever every night and never sin again if you stop her from torturing me.

I was brought out of my miserable thoughts about today by Rosalie and Bella sitting either side of my bed.

"You okay?" Bella asked, surprising me a little bit seeing as she never really spoke to either me, Jasper or Emmett apart from explaining stuff to us making us seem really stupid.

"Yeah I'm okay." I replied to her.

"What were you doing? You seemed as if you were in serious pain or something." Bella continued the conversation while Rosalie watched almost amused.

"I was praying." I answered catching her off guard a little.

"Praying?" she repeated. I nodded. "What for?" now Bella seeming interested.

"I was praying that I would never have to go through today ever again." That comment caused Rosalie and Bella to laugh softly.

"Oh well no offence to your god or whatever but I can promise you that it will happen again and it will be worse. I may have only known Alice a couple of months but shopping is Alice's hobby, she will never give it up and she will always take everyone with her to keep her company." Rosalie informed me. Oh great.

"So what do you guys want anyway?" Bella looked like she was going to do the 'hurt what me want something' act but Rosalie spoke first.

"We're having our first plan meeting thing. You know where I have to tell everyone what they're doing. Since someone else infiltrated the mafia all we have to do is keep them main people occupied while they get the troops to arrest them." Rosalie told me.

"Ok so where is this little meeting happening?" I asked.

"In our room. Ten minutes." Bella ordered. They then got up and left the room. I spent the next ten minutes sitting on my bed starring into space.

After spending ten minutes in my own world I walked into the girl's room for the meeting. When I entered Bella was sitting on a bed reading; Rosalie wasn't anywhere in sight and Alice was in the bathroom doing god knows what to her hair.

"Hey, where is everyone else?" I asked Bella after I sat on the bed next to hers.

"Errrm Emmett is outside with Rosalie fixing a car, Jasper is downstairs getting food for all of us, Alice is in the bathroom and we're here." Bella answered without looking up.

"Oh ok then." The room was filled with silence for about thirty seconds and then Alice walked in with a massive grin on her face.

"Hi Edward!" Alice greeted me while skipping to where I was sitting.

"Hey Alice, how are you?"

"Oh I'm great. Do you like my hair?" She asked out of nowhere, was I starring at it or something?

"Um it looks ... nice." I heard Bella sniggering from the bed next to me.

"Do you think Jasper would like it?" she asked and then it clicked together. She was interested in Jasper. Well she was in luck; Jasper was telling me and Em yesterday that he liked her.

"Yeah I think he will." I said while chuckling. As if he knew we were talking about him, Jasper walked into the room with two boxes and ten bags hanging off his arms full of food. Alice took one look at the food at horror.

"You know we're six people right. We can't possibly eat that much food."

Now it was mine and Jaspers turn to start laughing – which we did.

"Obviously you don't know how much Emmett can eat." Jasper told her matter of factly.

After waiting a couple of minutes Bella decided to go get Rosalie and Emmett. The second she left Jasper asked.

"You think one of us should have gone down instead of her?" I looked at him catching their meaning before rolling my eyes.

"I don't think Rosalie is the type to easily fall for Emmett's charm." Jasper chuckled.

"Yeah but Emmett actually likes her. Not like girls in the bar type of like but..." Alice interrupted him

"What do you mean girls in the bar type of like?"

"Nothing" we replied in unison. Luckily Rosalie, Emmett and Bella walked in. I hopped with them in the room Alice wouldn't push but she did but not me or Jasper, she asked a clueless Emmett.

"Emmett what is a girl in the bar type of like?" she asked looking all innocent. He immediately looked at us.

"Oh it's nothing Alice." He replied. Me and Jasper nodded to tell him that what we told her, but now all three of them were curious.

Before they could ask I asked.

"Don't we still need to go over what we are doing tonight?" that distracted them.

"Well it's really simple, you three" Rosalie pointed to Me, Emmett and Jasper.

"Have to pose as a pimp, drug dealer or gambler." Emmett interrupted her.

"Do we actually have to win the game if we're the gambler?"

"Yes you need to win a couple of games or else they'll get bored." Rosalie said to us.

"Well Eddie's the gambler person then." Emmett declared.

"What? Why me?" I said in horror. I don't gamble and he knew it.

"Well you're the one that can cheat the system or whatever." Emmett said dismissively.

"Counting Cards only works for Blackjack Emmett." Jasper told him as if he was a four year old but also trying to help me out.

"So how do you win at poker?" Emmett asked me if I was about to tell him the biggest secret ever. I decided to humour him and motioned for him to come over to me. He got even more excited like a small child getting promised their favourite sweets in the world. When he was close enough I cupped my hand around his ear and whispered.

"I am good at reading people." Then I sat on the bed again.

"Is that it? Your big secret for _always_ winning poker in the barracks?" Emmett asked in disbelief.

"Yeah pretty much." I replied.

"So that's settled then, Edward you will be gambling with this guy." She pulled a picture out of a folder.

In the picture there was a guy with long blonde dirty hair tied in a pony tail and dark eyes. He was wearing a grey shirt and jeans, but that was all I could see.

"His name is James Kindley. He's 35 years old, likes to gamble and major player in the new mafia they're trying to create. He doesn't have any Italian in him but he's smart. The police think he's a dumb rich kid from England who lives off his parents fortunes. Unfortunately for us he is a lot smarter than the police give him credit for. There is no evidence that he is tied to the Italian thugs other than eye witness accounts. But from the impression I got from talking to Bree the first team leader they are all very protective of him and will happily kill anyone who tries to go to the police. So Edward I want you to do research on both the mafia and James Kindley. Try to find out any connection, we need more than an Espirit de corps agent's word that he was any part of this new mafia they are trying to create." Rosalie said.

"You keep saying that they're trying to create. But to me it sounds as if its all up and running. I mean they've got gamblers, drug dealers, pimps and prostitutes so they are organised crime. I'd even bet they've already got people paying protection money to them." Jasper said. I knew what he was thinking. He thought that it was a stupid idea to go into an actually mafia family gathering, then trying to get proof of one guy actually being there and arresting the lot of them.

"It takes years if not generations to set up a proper mafia. The criminals there will all be from the old organisation from Italy, the chances they have any American criminals are slim to none. But James Kindley is good. He already has a couple of American" Bella looked at Rosalie once she said that and then continued "and foreign clients for the man he is working for. Which is why we arrest them now, before they a web connection that beats ours." Bella told us and by her tone she wasn't exactly happy about it.

Jasper nodded.

"How dangerous is this exactly Bella?" Alice asked in a small voice. Bella turned to her and smiled.

"As dangerous as you want it to be." She responded, then she turned to look at Rosalie who met her look and muttered a word or name, I wasn't to sure which one it was.

"Royce." That is all she muttered. I didn't understand what it meant although Alice seemed shocked when she muttered it and Bella just nodded.

"Errrm someone want to explain what 'Royce' means?" Emmett asked.

"It means that I have to sit and watch your guy's first mission from here." Rosalie said dryly, obviously not liking the turn of events. She turned and started to walk to the door. Emmett stood up and was about to say something but Bella stood up and went right in front of him before he could do anything she pushed him back into the seat.

While this was happening it gave Rosalie time to leave the room. After she left no one spoke, just starred at the door until Alice said.

"Would he still be able to recognise her?" she paused. "Even after all these years?"

"Alice we aren't risking it. If Royce was to recognise her Espirit de corps is ruined. Then they're the consequences to us personally, Royce will personally kill all six of us." Alice looked at Bella with absolute terror in her eyes.

"Ok so who is this Royce guy? And wont he recognise you too Bella, seeing as you trained with Rosalie and always been on her team?" Emmett asked thoroughly confused.

"Royce is someone from Rosalie's past Emmett. I don't know him but I do know I want to blow his brains out." Bella said in an innocent voice almost like butter wouldn't melt.

"I second that." Alice said out of nowhere.

"Ali why don't you go talk to Rose, ill sort this meeting thing out." And Alice left.

It took an hour for us to sort out what we were doing exactly but by the time we were finished we were happy.

Emmett was going to be the pimp for Alice and Bella. Something Emmet didn't like the idea of but we thought he should be the pimp because of his size. It wasn't because Jasper wasn't big enough to be the pimp, it was the fact Emmett looked to big to be a drug dealer and Jasper had a more trusting face. Jasper was going to be the drug dealer. When I asked where we were going to we get drugs from Bella went to the closet and brought out a box. Inside the box had loads of different drugs like weed and coke all real but we weren't allowed any. Emmett took real offence to that comment from his sister but she said that she had to say it. Emmett was still pissed off with the comment but let it go so we could be ready for our first mission.

We sat there talking to Bella after the conference thing and tried to get to know her which didn't end well. Every time any of us brought up her past she would change the subject. She did it very subtly but we noticed. After about an hour of Emmett trying to find out what happened after he was taken away Alice and Rosalie walked in.

"What's going on?" was the first thing Rosalie asked when she saw Bella glaring at Emmett and Emmett meeting her glare but flinching every now and again.

"He's digging." Was what Bella told her and Rosalie nodded as if she understood.

"If you value your life you wouldn't." Was all Rosalie said on the subject. She then changed it by asking

"So did you work out any thing while we were getting equipment?"

"Yeah." Bella nodded. "What did you get?"

"We got these tiny little cameras with microphones in them. They are so cool Bella, I swear. They are like the spy shows except these works." Alice said laughing. Everyone laughed with her.

"Well we have three hours to get ready. So lets get moving." Rosalie said.

And we were off. Apparently we could use the clothes we bought today to make us into the characters we were playing with Alice's design skill. It was a pain in the ass being her dummy but she didn't have a fake one so she used us. It hurt but three hours later everything was done.

Emmett looked like a proper pimp, Jasper looked like a drug dealer especially with the trench coat Bella found, I looked like a geek apparently I was meant to play a geeky collage student hence not coming with anyone, both Alice and Bella looked like prostitutes which neither like much as they very little clothes on and way to much make up. Somehow Alice had put the small cameras with microphones in every single outfit. Rosalie however didn't have to change and every time I looked at her she looked pissed.

When I was changed and the monitors were up I walked over to her.

"You okay?" I asked.

"I shouldn't have to sit out of this. This is your threes first mission in Espirit de corps and you have no idea what you're dealing with. Alice has a vague idea but"

"I thought you said it would be easy." I reminded her.

"I wasn't talking about the mission." I looked at her confused, she just sighed.

"Does Emmett ever do anything stupid or reckless?" She asked me.

"Yeah that's how we ended up here now. It was stupid to stalk you three but we did it to support him, im sure if it was just him you'd have him arrested." I told her. She laughed.

"Well put it this way the last mission we were on with the bomb on the plane was mild. Shit scary but mild. Bella is reckless, she doesn't do reckless things she is reckless. Now I'm worried something's going to go wrong and no one will be the voice of sanity for her." Rosalie told me then she sighed before giving me a small explanation. "Before Alice came we had another agent called Tanya. She was a good agent and was a bit older than us so she knew the ropes. Our first mission we ended up skydiving off a mountain and it was totally Bella's fault that we had to do it. Luckily Tanya knew how to skydive because if she didn't we'd both probably be dead. Tanya had to put the parachute on us while explain what everything is and what to do. If we didn't have Tanya I can assure you that we wouldn't of seen the next day." But there was something bothering me about her story, you have to be in a plane to sky dive but she said mountain.

"How do you sky dive off a mountain exactly?" Rosalie laughed

"Easy drive off a high mountain and jump out the car." Rosalie laughed harder obviously I looked terrified.

Everyone in the room was curious to what was so funny but I refused to tell them. Something tells me that this is going to be interesting evening.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello again, you have waited so long so here is another chapter. Enjoy and please review with your honest thoughts, even id you didnt like it I'd like to know why.

* * *

**Previously...**

**Something tells me that this is going to be interesting evening.**

**Jasper's Point Of View**

Today has been unreal in so many ways. First it was the first full day we were 'officially' spies as Emmett would say, second all six of us (Bella, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Me and Edward) spent the _whole _day shopping from 7am to 5pm and third we were just leaving for our first mission. Now, to _most _people becoming a spy would be a childhood dream but for me this was favour for a friend, obviously I had read the whole contract before I signed and I knew Edward did too but of course Emmett was Emmett. He was still childish and to be perfectly honest irresponsible. Both me and Edward knew that if we had left Emmett to stalk his sister by himself he would have signed the contract without reading a word, which is stupid and especially dangerous since they could kill you. Luckily the bosses of the Espirit De Corps Agency were sick bastards and would prefer their former agents to rot in an insane asylum or a prison depending on how much you opened your mouth on this top secret agency so for that I was glad that we had made a pact years prior to me wanting to go to the army agreeing to follow each other so two can watch the back of the guy living his dream. I had already got the opportunity to live my dream and I got tired of it.

Watching my friends die and get sick with worry that my brothers might not come back from patrol had led us back home to find Emmett's long lost sister in town; Emmett deciding he would use what he called 'the swan stubbornness' to win her over. So far it hasn't worked; his sister and her friends also known as team members now just think that Emmett is a crazy, stupid stalker. I can see their point but I couldn't get why they didn't understand his. I mean is it wrong to want to know your sister? Before Emmett tried to get information about Bella, but she changed the subject, no matter how subtle he was with trying to get information she was better. Half the time we didn't notice until the subject has been completely changed. Considering Emmett and Edward could get information about anything from anyone it impressed me but my gut feeling said that whatever these girls were hiding was something they really didn't want us to know.

To makes things worse the girl in charge Rosalie couldn't come on our first mission because of this 'Royce' guy. I had no idea who he was when it was mentioned in the planning meeting so I did whatever good soldier would do. I researched him on my laptop after Edward did his research on the guy he had to cheat at a gambling game. None of the girls knew what James Kindley would be playing tonight so Edward had to improvise which made me very relived he was the gambler. Edward was good at reading people by their body language. Edward could get anything off who people spoke and acted, it was almost as if he could hear your thoughts. He had tried explaining it to me once when we were sitting in a base in Korea when Emmett was asleep but none of the guys he was explaining it to understood. It was hilarious though, he told us one of the Sergeanthad apparently just got laid by a Lance Corporal. One of the guys called Ryan Pelter made a comment about how he liked women on top both at work and bed in front of said Lance Corporal and the Lance Corporal went crazy. He wanted to know exactly how Ryan knew but we didn't tell him obviously as we couldn't say 'Oh… Edward told us,' could we? After that Edward kept his precise mind reading skills to himself as he didn't want his stupid friends or brothers to get in trouble.

Then I heard laughing. I looked around the room and saw Edward talking to Rosalie and Rosalie was laughing really hard but Edward looked terrified. Emmett wanted to know what was so funny probably to mock Edward later but Edward refused to tell us so I decided I'd ask him later. Edward usually told me stuff whenever Emmett wasn't around. I think he did that to piss Emmett off because a few days later he'd tell Emmett. I think he found it really funny that it got on his nerves.

At the Mafia club

Everything was set according to Bella who had just given the signal to everyone. Let the games begin. Not even second later doors were broken down and windows smashed. People I presumed to be on our side ran in wearing full black suits and massive helmets that had clear visors at the front. They all had huge guns in their hands and went into a crouch position before one guy at the back yelled

"Everyone stop moving now! There is no way out of this building!" Some of the criminals looked at each other and made a break for it. One guy came up to me so I tackled him to the floor and pair of handcuffs was flung at me and they slammed into my leg. I quickly picked them up and cuffed him, when I looked up I saw that everyone else was wrestling other criminals but what caught my attention was Alice. With little clothes and a lot of make up you could still she her natural beauty. Alice was currently on criminals back trying to stop him so I got up to help her but before I was even up Alice had the guy on the floor.

Suddenly I was shoved backwards I turned to see Bella lying on the floor a few feet away and a guy on top of her with a knife to her neck. I ran to were they were and pulled him up by the collar of his shirt and waited while Bella got up and punched him in the face. The guy tried to wriggle out of my grasp but failed horribly. Bella passed me some more handcuffs after punching the guy who I was holding up by the collar five more times. I had no idea what this guy did to Bella but whatever it was must have been bad. I knew if she was related to Emmett she wouldn't seriously hurt someone unless they did something to her.

It didn't take long to have everyone in handcuffs and into the vans that were waiting outside. But by the time we were finished mine, Edward's and Emmett's clothes were ripped and they even had some blood on them. And you could tell by the looks on their faces that it clearly wasn't theirs. On Alice and Bella's there was hardly was blood but a lot more than what we had. How did that even happen? The arrestee's weren't bleeding were they? Is that legal to make our the people we're arresting bleed? I wasn't sure but I had a feeling we wouldn't get in trouble. And that was it. Our first mission finished.

An hour later we had just arrived back at the suite after taking a detour to the building we had with the bosses where we got changed. No one had said a word since we left and it was like everyone was giving each other the silent treatment. When we reached our rooms Rosalie was in ours. So we all sat down somewhere. Rosalie was already in a chair, Alice went and sat on Bella's Lap, Bella on Edward's bed, Emmet and Edward on Emmett's bed and I sat on my own bed.

"So how was your first mission?" Rosalie asked when we were all settled.

"It was awesome!" Emmett exclaimed, sounding more like himself. "I mean there was gambling, hot ladies and action." Me and Edward laughed as did Rosalie, Alice and even Bella.

"What's so funny?" Emmett then asked.

"Nothing," Alice replied to him before anyone could say anything.

"Bella?" Rosalie then asked. It wasn't an actual question but Bella obviously knew what Rosalie was referring to.

"I handled it." Was Bella's response. I took that time to look around the room, everyone but Rosalie and Bella looked confused and silent.

"I know are you ok?"

"Rosalie I am fine, if I wasn't you'd know about it." Rosalie just rolled her eyes before straightening up and clearing her throat to say.

"Right everyone needs to be packed and ready to leave by 12am sharp tomorrow. We've got a plane to catch."

"Where are we going?" Edward asked."I mean we only just got here." He finished.

"Welcome to the glamorous life of being a spy Edward." Bella said sarcastically.

"I didn't ask you did I?" Edward resorted but before Bella could say anything Rosalie and Alice jumped up and stood between them.

"Bella please don't," Alice pleaded and Bella nodded.

Then Emmett jumped up and yelled.

"We should play truth or dare!" everyone looked at him.

"We aren't 12 Emmett." Was Edwards's replied. I nodded, Rosalie looked disgusted with the idea but Alice was smiling.

"I think that's a great idea Emmett. It will be great for getting to know each other and stuff." Alice said sweetly. She looked at me and gave me the most adorable pleading looked ever. The second I saw it I knew I was doomed.

"What do you think Jazzy?" She asked me using the most annoying nickname Emmett gave me years ago but for some reason I didn't correct her like I would with everyone else. Looks like Emmett wasn't the only the only one who gets to call me that anymore.

"Sure, let's play." Alice started clapping and jumping on the spot while everyone else groaned.

"Yay we're all going to play truth and dare." Emmett said in a childish voice.

"Why are we all playing, I never agreed." Bella stated.

"Because I said so." Alice interjected. Her voice was filled with mischief.

"Fine, we'll play." Rosalie said, probably thinking she wouldn't win this argument as she gave up pretty easily. "But next time we're going to do this 'get to know each other' crap it's on mine and Bella's terms."

"Fine," Alice said huffing. "Everyone get into a circle." Alice ordered. I looked at Edward knowing there was no way he would agree to play truth or dare to find him looking out the window with his iPods in his ears.

"Wait!" Bella and Rosalie suddenly said at the same time. Then Rosalie and Bella left the room before anyone could work out what was going on, they came back with two bottles of vodka in each hand.

Edward saw this and pulled out his iPod earphones out.

"What is all of that for?" He asked simply.

"Well if we have to play this dumbass game we might as well have fun". Rosalie told him with a cheeky smile as if she knew something would happen.

"What dumbass game would that be?" Edward then asked, it was obvious he had really been zoned out when he had been listening to music, no wonder he didn't argue back.

"Truth and dare. Weren't you listening?" Alice asked but then rolled her eyes and continued. "You should have been because you have to play now." Her voice was mischievous while saying the second part, as well as leaving no room for argument.

"Your not serious. We are not 12, we're all about 20 and you two want to play so your making all of us, how is that fair?" Edward argued, obviously he couldn't sense that Alice was a force of nature when it came to getting her way.

"Yep that's basically what is happening. Get over it your going to play, going we are also going to get drunk and hopefully have fun, so then all the tension between you guys and just will go." Bella started sniggering and Rosalie was all out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Alice snapped.

"Alice, you don't honestly think that we'll get over all that's happened in a game of truth and dare?" Rosalie asked trying to not get attacked but by the look on Alice's face she would attack either Bella or Rosalie. But before she moved Bella interrupted her line of thought.

"Just so you guys know were working with another spy group over the next two weeks."

Alice seemed to relax, while Bella and Rosalie took their places in the circle and put the alcohol in the middle.

"Are we playing this dumbass game or not?"

We all moved into the circle and began playing, what would end up being the funniest, loudest and most ridiculas game of truth and dares but without the truths part.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N - ****Hello again, I am so sorry I took so long uploading again but I've been bulking up the chapters, so you get better insight and you get more for your patience. If you like it or didnt like it, I'd love for you to review. Feedback is the only way I can impove so please review. **

* * *

Bella POV

I woke up to a massive thumping headache and a way too bright light shining through the window. I slowly sat up to see the hotel room which resembled a colossal pigsty that nothing would want to sleep, eat or breathe in. The room was unbelievable, the only thought that went through my head was... how is it possible to make such a mess in a couple of hours, I mean we only finished helping Andrea's team at about midnight then we had to go back to the hotel and get the alcohol so that would be 1ish and we pass out about 4 am. But the room had looked like there had been a hurricane through it or something. All the new clothes the guys had bought yesterday were lying on the floor with their shoes. There was a layer of food, plates, bottles and cups below the layer of clothes. If that wasn't bad enough the small table and the chairs in the room were on their sides or completely toppled over. The walls however didn't get a break for mess and destruction either as there was black marks, grease and make up on the walls. It looked horrific. To top off the colossal pigsty the beds were all messed up with everyone lying on one.

I looked over to the right of me and I saw Jasper lying on the bed to my right, he was lying vertical on the bed while Edward was lying horizontal across the bottom of the bed on Jaspers feet. On my bed I had Alice we had both been lying vertical down the bed, I had been lying straight but Alice looked to be like a ball by the way her limbs were tightly wrapped around each other. Emmett and Rosalie were lying to the bed on the left. Rosalie was snuggled up against Emmett and I started laughing as they looked really cute together. Rosalie had a small smile on her face and Emmett had a gigantic grin on his even though they were both asleep. I started untangling myself from the blankets that were wrapped around my legs while I had been asleep and put them back on Alice who was still sleeping soundly on the bed. I looked around the room again before I walked out of the room to go back to mine, Rosalie's and Alice's room to have a shower, get changed and then to start cleaning the guys room.

I showered impressively quickly beating my last record of half an hour; I now had the record of 25 minute shower. I know that to most people that doesn't sound short but when you have a stressful job you should make sure that the hot water loosens your muscles a little before you start washing your self. When I was finished showering I put on my denim thigh length shorts and a black tank top with my grey sneakers. When I was dressed I went back into the guys room to find everyone exactly in the same positions as where I left them sleeping and I smiled once again because they all seemed so peaceful and happy.

I immediately left the room again to go back to reception; we couldn't leave that huge mess for room service that wasn't nice or fair. Why should we make them tidy up a small party if they weren't even invited? When I went to reception the day manager was behind the old brown desk typing on a computer that must have been about 10 years old. I cleared my throat to gain Brian's attention. He was the old man who was the day manager of the hotel. He looked up smiling at me.

"Ahh Bella" He exclaimed happily. "What can I do for you this morning?" He asked as always being incredible polite and hospitable even when neither me nor Rose ever deserved it.

"Hey Brian, I don't suppose you could do me a favour do you?" I asked with a cheeky smile.

Brian laughed heartily before nodding at me and giving me a one minute gesture. That was kind of like our secret code; Brian knew the minute that I asked for a favour it meant one of two things. 1. I want alcohol or I need cleaning supplies, as it was about half nine in the morning he knew it wasn't alcohol I needed.

After about 2 minutes Brian came back with a bucket filled with cleaning supplies I was almost certain that he kept for when Me, Tanya and Rosalie stayed here. I was sure he did this because whenever we stayed here we usually had a mini party for the three of us in the basement that we always cleaned up afterwards as it wasn't nice to leave a massive mess for staff to clean up. Obviously the party wasn't in the basement this time and I sincerely hope we didn't wake anyone up.

"Was it a good party last night?" Brain asked with a grin.

"It wasn't a party so to speak, more like a getting to know you with lots and lots of alcohol." I replied to him.

"I had noticed that there was more of you this time, are you going to be working permanently together then?"

"Brian, I'm not too sure of the bosses plans but when we are in town next time see if they are still with us, if they are then yes, if they aren't then no." I honestly didn't want to lie to Brian, he was probably the only constant person in mine and Rose's life which was weird as he was only a manager of a hotel that we happen to stay in but he was a nice old man who made sure when we were in town that we ate properly and had at least 6 hours sleep a night, even if he once locked us in our room because we had been up so early that morning. That was not so fun, but he seemed to care in a fatherly way.

"Well ok then, I'll keep my eye out, and if you need a hand tiding up you know where to find me." I laughed, we both knew for a fact he did not want to see the mess especially since this hotel was like his pride and joy even if he didn't own it. He still treated it like his baby. But I declined politely anyway.

"Nah, its ok I have 5 other eager workers waiting upstairs." I smiled again and turned to leave.

I got up to the hotel room a couple of minutes later using the stairs, when I tried the elevator earlier on the way down it was way too loud for my hung over head. When I got back to the 5th floor I went straight to the boy's hotel room and opened the door silently, I presumed that they were all still sleeping and I'd hate to wake any one up with a hang over –especially not Rosalie because it is not a pretty sight. When I looked over at everyone they were still fast asleep, the only difference was that Edward was now hanging off the bed, taking a guess Jasper kicked him the end of the bed. I slowly and silently went over to him and nudged him awake as I didn't want him to wake up by falling on the pile of crap that littered the floor; before he could yell at me for waking him up I put my hand over his mouth and pointed at the others. He looked around before nodding and got up, straightened himself out and whispered

"Why did you wake me up?"

"Because falling on this would be painful," I replied before I turned around to start cleaning the mess up.

First of all I got a black bag and a recycling bag opened. Then I started picking up the furniture before I saw Edward starting to help me. I lifted one eye brow to him asking him silently 'what the hell are you doing?' He just shrugged mouthing back to me 'it would be quicker if two people did this than one'. I smiled at him as a thank you before getting back to work. When the furniture was righted we started piling the clothes that littered the floor on to it and then continued to pick up and put the bottles of soft drink and alcohol into the recycling bags before we put the food containers and pieced of food into the black bags. When we had finished picking up the rubbish and recycling I told Edward to get some clothes and a towel then to take a shower in mine, Alice and Rose's room while I got rid of the rubbish. He agreed and started to gather all the things he would need for a shower while I tied up the bags and made sure there wasn't any more rubbish, I would hate to start a new bag for one or two things.

I took the stairs down to the kitchen in the hotel – a room next to the basement and bar I was well acquainted with as I spent most of my time here eating and bring rubbish to the dumpster. The staff in the kitchen knew me so well no one bothered to tell me not to come into the kitchen as it was staff only area except a new chef and a new busboy that hadn't been here last time I stayed, but before I had time to reply that I honestly didn't care that the kitchen was staff only or that I was probably the best paying customer at the hotel who stayed here at least once every couple of months as we stayed here whenever we stayed in Chicago the main chef who had known me since I started staying here grabbed the chef and the busboy who was protesting by their uniforms and pulled them out of my way. I went to dispose of the rubbish and went back into the kitchen. When I arrived all the members of the kitchen staff were all present waiting for me.

"Oh hey guys, long time no see." I spoke to them casually. Then all of a sudden they went around me squishing me into a gigantic group hug that would have prevented me from breathing if Brian hadn't walked in the next second.

"Ok everyone back to work, I know that Bella is a prized guest but there are other customers who would like to eat breakfast." As soon as they said it they dispersed going about whatever they were meant to do this morning. The main chef however stayed behind when everyone else went to work she came up to me and gave me a gentle hug.

"It's good to see you Bella," The main chef Josie Millard whispered in my ear.

"Likewise, been too long I think." Josie laughed and nodded.

"Yeah it has but I want to thank you for saving our butts it was too kind of you."

"Josie it wasn't a problem, you know I love it here and will do anything to keep it here as long as possible."

"Well thank you anyway. I'm sorry to cut it short but customers do need feeding and from the looks of those bags you threw out you have cleaning to do!" she laughed at me before turning to yell orders out to various kitchen workers.

When I got to the door of the kitchen I saw Edward leaning against the door. I was confused for a moment before he beat me to asking what he was doing there by answering the question.

"I finished my shower and I couldn't find you so I asked the manager and he said you'd been in here. I had no idea what I was meant to do after I sorted out all the clothes into mine, Jasper's and Emmett's and everyone else is still sleeping."

I nodded at that explanation, "Well I guess we just need to wake them up with some food and coffee then." I replied, we took off to the dining room – one of which I had actually never been in as me and the girls usually went to the kitchen, got the food and ate in the suite we were in.

The dining room was absolutely stunning, that was the only word that came to mind when I first saw it. The carpet was a deep ruby red colour like the rest of the hotel, while the tables and chairs had red and gold coverings. The legs of the tables and chairs were also painted a gold colour. The drapes were red with gold spiral designs as did the walls. Attached to the ceiling was an extravagant chandelier with glass candle flame shaped bulbs. The cold breakfast bar was all orderly and professional, as was the hot breakfast. It was amazing, the only question that popped into my mind at that moment was: why did I never come in here before? Then I remembered working for some shady government agency and almost getting killed and receiving injuries that doesn't remotely look like we've fallen down the stairs every time we are in Chicago most defiantly prevented us from coming in here. That is why I liked the staff at the Chicago Lights Hotel – they didn't ask questions. Ever. Edward was watching me as I was admiring the dining room with an eyebrow raised.

"What?" I hissed at him.

"Oh nothing, I just figured you'd actually been here before as you know almost all the staff members." He replied.

"I have been here before, dumbass, just not in here." I turned my back on him and went to the breakfast bar dishing up loads of different foods onto different plates and putting them one of three trays Selena, Brian's wife had provided me with. The other customers all happened to be starring at me, obviously thinking I would eat 10 plates of very fried in fat food, Edward was just watching me load up the plates, not helping in the slightest but I guess that was to be expected. I had just been incredibly rude to him.

When I had finished loading up the plates we took the elevator up to our floor and went to the guy's room. All which was done in silence. When we got to the room Edward went in first because personally I did not want to see Emmett or Jasper naked right now. Edward must have known why I was waiting out side because he came back and mentioned me in. They were all asleep, still. I rolled my eyes but I couldn't complain, I would want to sleep too, but we had a plane to catch 2 hours. I took a deep breathe before I yelled

"GET YOUR ASSES UP NOW BEFORE I START TIPPING FREEZING, THEN BOILING THEN FREEZING WATER ON YOU!" That did the trick by the time I had finished they were all awake and all very annoyed at me. Rosalie was the first to speak after my little announcement.

"What the fuck Bella. You know better than to wake me up after a drinking." She growled her little growl which had everyone except me scared, what could I say, I didn't care. Besides there really wasn't anything she could do to me that I haven't lived through. I mean seriously. Being in care with those people didn't scare me so Rose defiantly couldn't. Most people would think I was stupid to do that to Rose because she could come up with nasty shit to do to people, in training I used to call her Voldemort just because she'd find out your deepest fears and secrets then make them happen. But today I wasn't in the mood for her temper tantrum.

"Is ten o'clock, you better get your asses out of bed, showered, dressed and eaten. I am not in the mood for this crap. Just to let you know the next mission is in Rome with Tanya and her newbies." Then I left the room to go to the room that me, Rose and Alice were staying in. I packed up everything we needed for the three of us; I figured one or all the guys would do their own. I had to separate the suitcases. We all had one suitcase for casual clothes, one for formal clothes, one for shoes, a small one for accessories, then another big one for all the other equipment and one for props. In total we together we had 18 suitcases while the boys would only have 9. Obviously we would put this in storage as of now we would have to pack light, as in a small backpack for clothes and another one for equipment.

Once I had finished packing I phoned Aro, I was still very pissed at him for doing this but he was my boss and he had the power to keep me locked up if I didn't play nicely.

"Aro, is all the stuff we asked for packed?" I asked trying to sound normal and professional.

"Of course Bella, why would I want to disappoint my best and favourite spy?" Aro replied in his child like gleeful voice. Although what he said sounded like he was a creep, he wasn't really; he was trying to sweeten me up a bit. Something he wasn't good at but he just didn't want he shooting his and the other governors asses down as he knew I would get away with it.

"Just checking. Did you also go shopping and pack the others stuff as well; I'm sure Tanya told you what they will need." I smirked, when Tanya found out that Aro hired my brother she freaked out. I had spoken to one of the personal receptionists to Aro; she had said that Tanya scared the living daylights out of him. I guess turning into a psychotic freak wouldn't be such a bad idea right now.

"Yes she did and I sent someone to get their clothes before checking that is was all there and in the right sizes." He replied, sounding proud that he had actually done something himself. I shook my head at the phone before replying

"Ok then." And hung up on him before he could say anything else.

By 11:30 we had put our stuff in two taxis and us in another two. The taxi drivers must have thought we were insane but what else could you do with soooo much luggage and people. We drove back down to Espirit de corpse headquarters and left all our stuff with a girl named Brittany. Alice politely reminded the poor girl that if she lost one thing from any of the 27 bags she would pay dearly and with 6 people against one I'd be terrified especially with Emmett being part of the 6. After the nice warning Brittany was turned into a complete idiot. She couldn't speak or walk so Rose and Jasper eventually went to get the packs them selves.

At 12 o'clock sharp we were at the airport and boarding the plane. We had kept our backpacks in the overhead compartment of the plane and seated. I was thoroughly grateful that Jane and Alec decided to lend us two cars to the airport. I was also grateful that they sent Demetri and Felix to be in each car to drive back. Even though Demetri and Felix were not as bad as some other old agents they were still terrifying to new ones, all old agents from 15 years of service join the 'secret' club where they take delight in scaring the crap out of brand new agent by telling them stories of different missions. Knowing this Rose and I were in separate cars, even though we didn't discuss it. We knew if we didn't want the cars ruined we would have to do it – we didn't even have to say one word to each other to know what would happen if we didn't go into different cars. In my car I had Alice, Jasper, and Felix and in Rosalie's car she had Edward, Emmett and Demetri. The car ride was very eventful in the short ride to the airport managed to contain about 8 stories, 3 including me, Tanya and Rosalie and some of the less dangerous missions we have done. It was fair enough to say that Alice was absolutely horrified even though she had first hand experience with me on a mission and Jasper seemed to look a bit sick, not that I blamed him. Hearing your best friend's sister get shot, electrocuted and stabbed more than once on one mission isn't the most comforting thing in the world, to make it worse he also heard about Rosalie almost dying because of the flu when we were broke in Romania.

During the trip through security and onto the plane the silence between the group was defining. When seated Rosalie raised one eye brow to me before asking me

"What lovely stories did Felix share with Alice and Jasper? Jasper looked a little sick when I was him gets out of the car." I laughed, lovely would be the complete wrong word to describe the conversation that was happening in the car.

"Oh he might have mentioned Rome, China and Romania." Rosalie looked confused.

"Romania?" but then Rosalie's face changed into a look of realisation. "Oh shit, that wasn't such a good mission."

"So what stories did Demetri share?"

"Oh he went into great detail about the French mission we just went on."

"Don't tell me you're serious?" I was rather hoping she was trying to piss me off but unfortunately she wasn't as she shook her head sadly.

I looked at Alice who was sitting by Jasper on the middle aisle – big surprise there – was reading a magazine she picked up in a shop at the airport, Jasper was reading a book which had a picture of an old musket. Emmett who was sitting in the row ahead of us was watching a film on the mini TV that was on the back of the seats on each chair. Edward was next to him listening to music and his TV was switched off. While I had been checking out where everyone was and what they were doing Rosalie had gotten out of her seat, much to the air stewards disapproval and looked around to find the fire exits, toilets ect. When she came back she nodded, telling me it was all in order. Then we waited for the plane to take us to Rome to meet up with Tanya and her crew of newbies. Couldn't wait.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, I am so sorry it has taken me sooo long to update this but with exams, work experience and my Beta being busy I had to kinda do this all by myself. So I apologies for any mistakes and for taking sooo long, The next chapter should be up soon as its already written, I just need to check it which may take some time. **

**P.s. If any of you remeber I say bella hasn't killed anyone - that was a mistake. But if you dont actually remember that dont worry about it because it wont affect the story all that much ok. **

**Please enjoy and review, I like to know what people think. **

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

It was a long flight from Chicago to Rome and probably the most boring one I have ever endured. Instead of Me and Bella getting drunk on the plane and totally pissing off Tanya we had to stay sober, since we had to a long list of shit we had to do as we couldn't put our new team in danger. So instead of being like total clueless passengers Me and Bella had to be like plane safety management, which is complete bullshit unfortunately it had to be done otherwise Aro would most likely find a very excruciating way to torture us. You'd think that making sure that there wasn't any FBI, CIA or any other government agency agent was on the plane – although most agents would look for criminals we had to look for the government that is how messed up Es spirit de corpse is. The list we had to check to see if their were government agents, had to check that the whole team did not forget anything, that our weapons were all hidden and that everyone understood that you did not tell anyone about es spirit de corpse. I knew it seemed ridiculas that spies that the government only knew existed but not working for the government officially should be looking for other government agents when we technically worked for the government, but seeing as we didn't technically exist. But it hopefully would be worth it and that there wouldn't have any problems. I mean it wasn't very likely the plane would get hijacked or anything but we still need to be prepared just in case.

So after making sure that everything was working and where they should be I sat down next to Bella who had been watching over the team. I laughed at myself for that thought. I had been watching Emmett and his friends/brothers whatever since we had met them and personally I think they would be good for us to have on our team and even though I am technically the leader of this little group I wouldn't want to go back behind Bella's back and welcoming them completely into the team because I knew she'd be hurt by it, especially if Emmett, Jasper or Edward got hurt she'd never forgive herself. I remember the first time Bella actually shot someone and I also remember the first and only time she had killed a person. The fact that she had to be drugged up so much that doctors thought it could kill her just to go to sleep showed me how caring she actually is.

**********Flashback***************

All three of us, Me, Bella and Tanya had been on stakeout for a week but so far we didn't have any luck. The fact of the matter is either the Cuban gang that we have been watching isn't actually selling high end drugs and guns or that they were being smart enough about it to not be doing it in broad daylight. We had already tried putting some cameras and microphones in the building but a low level gang member almost caught Tanya so we had a grand total of one camera and two microphones in places that the gang tends to avoid. Both me and Bella thought it would be a better idea to put more effort to going straight to the toilet and putting some surveillance in there as most people – male and females talk in the toilets, which to be perfectly honest I thought was strange but I guess people can and will do whatever they want.

So after the first failed attempt of putting surveillance in and being on stake out for a week without getting any scraps of information Bella decided she wanted to go undercover. It most likely of taken weeks to situate herself into a position where the Cuban gang would have most likely of trusted her but we didn't have enough time. The part Bella wanted to play could get her killed, as she wanted to accidently walk into a drug or gun sale. Now there were only 2 things wrong with that plan. 1. We didn't know when a drug or gun sale would take place, 2. We might not get in there before they shoot her or something. That is how Bella got permission of Aro, Jane, Alec and Marcus to actually shoot on sight anyone that starts shooting at her. It is very unlikely you ever get the permission of the bosses to kill anyone as they prefer us to be sneaky and more discrete but we still always carry weapons, just never to kill anyone. So Bella had her work cut out for her.

Bella decided that when a new person, who we hadn't seen walking into the building over the last week goes in with a minimum of 10 people with them then she would follow and then try a video the sale, if that didn't work then she had to discard the camera and walk in.

Unfortunately when she did walk in, the gang did what we feared for the most. They started an open fire, Bella didn't really have a hope and we kind of expected a whole load of dead bodies as the different gang members started shooting themselves as well as the buyers of the guns and Bella. Bella was lucky enough to be near a column and hid behind it before she grabbed her gun and shot back, when it was all finished Bella and the gang leader were the only people still standing (literally as there was people still alive but on the floor) and Bella shot him point blank in the head just as he put his finger of the trigger of his gun that just happened to be pointed at Bella face.

Weeks after that Bella had to be put on medication with dosages so high she probably could have died because of it but it was either drug her to the brink of death or watch her slowly killing herself but not eating, barely drinking, not sleeping and doing way too much exercise because she couldn't stop herself.

********************Flashback*****************

But Bella has also been to hell and back for me and if I'm honest she is the best friend/ debate opponent I would ever want. Even though Tanya was concerned about leaving us to educate one of the best minds of America (even if Alice didn't know that she had one of the highest IQ's in America) she trusted us to be on our best behaviour. HA, probably shouldn't have done that Tan. So I decided that I'd need to talk to Bella, Alice and Tanya before I give Aro and answer to weather his was right about assigning/ forcing Emmett, Edward and Jasper to work with us AKA following his gut instinct or not, although I would love to see his face when he is told he is actually wrong about something. I mean how much more of an arrogant ass can he actually get?

The Plane flight was almost unbearably long especially since we were all in our own worlds, doing our own thing. Alice who was sitting next to Jasper was reading a celebrity magazine another one she bought in the airport shop. Actually it was her 5th magazine this flight and she most probably skipped all the celebrity gossip and went to the fashion pages since the put the same gossip in every magazine. Jasper who was sitting in the aisle seat of the middle column of the plane was still reading a book that looked like it was meant to be in a museum of something as the pages were yellow and the writing in the book was all cursive. The front of the book had a musket on it so I would guess it had something to do with war, in my personal opinion Jasper didn't seem the type to read about pirates, but whatever the book was actually about he was engrossed in it as his eyes haven't left the pages of the book the whole flight. Emmett who was sitting in the window seat in front of me was sleeping like a baby while Edward was on his laptop, with earphones in that hadn't actually left his ears since we entered the airport. Bella obviously was also on her laptop, with earphone in her ears while I had been watching the team and the in flight movies which is basically what we had done the whole flight.

Soon after Emmett woke up the plane was starting the decent so we could land, Tanya have emailed Bella telling her that she and her whole crew – 2 newbies right out of training – would be waiting for us along with a limo that she got Aro to pay for so all 9 of us could actually fit in one car along with all our backpacks. We were going to be briefed about the mission in the limo and then stuck right in. Tanya also mentioned that Bella in particular would love this job, which told us it was a break in and take job. The only thing I didn't get was why it would take nine of us, 6 of who would have never done a break in and take to do it. I mean it really was only a one person job, two if there was high security, a maximum three if there was security system and security guards to match a bank volt with the newest technology out there. There were only two logical reasons it would take more than three people to do this job. One, the change of a mess up is too big and then we wouldn't do the job at all or two, we had to teach them how to do it. I hoped it was the latter, otherwise Me, Bella and Tanya would mostly blow Espirit de corpse to the ground and I meant that, since we made a packed that if they sent us on something that would almost certainly kill us on purpose we go and show them how resilient we are. But we were still excited I mean we hadn't completed a break in and take in forever and it would be fun to do. I mean in the first mission with Alice we probably should of done a break in and take but conning the guy out of the blue prints was more educational to Alice, especially since she would know how to con first and foremost as if we get caught we cant say that by a weird extension we work for the government. I mean its easier to con people these days into believing a lie then it is to tell them the truth.

After waiting forever to get off the plane me, Bella and Alice literally grabbed our backpacks with everything we needed from the overhead compartment and ran out of the plane then the terminal and into the main part of the airport were you met people, just before the family and friends would see just we stopped to wait for Emmett, Jasper and Edward. Luckily they were just behind us anyways, when they had almost ran into us the gave us the 'what the fuck' look. Surprisingly Bella answered without a rude tinge to her voice either.

"We don't want Tanya to get a too big of an ego; we just wanted to see her and her new team before she saw us to judge them."

"Judge them?" Edward asked in a disapproving voice.

"Yup, we need to know what kind of first impression we need to give. I mean we can be nice to them and make them like us or be total bitches." I answered him.

"So your deciding on what they look like weather you should be nice and make them think you or kind people or put up a ridiculas facade and threaten to kill them?" Jasper asked obviously not liking this.

"Yeah basically, except I don't really do threats, I prefer promises." Bella informed them with a sneaky grin on her face.

"We don't get a say in this do we?" Edward said pointing out the obvious.

"Hey neither do I!" Alice interjected a little too loudly. But then the conversation stopped and we went to look through the one way fogged up glass that people tended to ignore. When Bella spotted Tanya and her new crew she showed us and Alice froze.

"I cant work with them" Alice whispered shaking her head vigorously. Alice looked absolutely pale; I mean she looked like her skin was going to go translucent and that there wasn't an ounce of blood in her body at the very moment, which was a drastic change from the usual preppy and optimistic Alice I have been around the last couple of months. To add to the vigorous head shaking that Alice was doing she started to slowly back toward the plane that we had just gotten off. Both me and Bella moved to grab her but she was quicker than us.

"Guys I am serious, I cannot work with them on this. Or on anything actually." She paused shaking her head long enough to nod towards the window that we were only moments ago looking through, just to make sure that we knew exactly who she was taking about. Bella took a miniature step toward Alice with her hands in front of her; Bella actually looked like she was trying not to spook and animal or a psychopath, either one and if Alice didn't look absolutely terrified I would have laughed as I'm sure anyone else would have as well. This time Alice stopped moving allowing Bella to get closer to her.

"Ali, you need to breathe okay?" Bella instructed in a calm voice I have never heard her use… ever.

Alice didn't say anything just nodded her head and tried to breathe like Bella told her to, which took a while.

After about a minute she was breathing normally and her face didn't look as see through as it had. Bella sighed obviously relieved Alice didn't have a complete panic attack.

"You okay?" Jasper asked but didn't move from his spot. Alice nodded and Bella opened her mouth and said the last thing I expected her to understand.

"They're the ones that used to hurt you right?" And again Alice nodded. I shot Bella a confused look to which she mouthed 'training' to me. Then everything clicked. The girls at training in Espirit de corpse was brutal without stuck up bitches making in worse, unfortunately Alice had both the training and the bitches. I caught Bella's eye again and she obviously thought the same thing as me as she had the biggest smirked I have ever seen, which includes the time when she fucked up the instructors gun and let him use it in a class. Boy that was too funny. A shame she almost got herself killed in the process.

"Alice, don't worry everything will be ok. 1. If you think they'll be able to hurt you again you are wrong they wont be able to. No one will allow that, 2. If you think they won't pay for what they did to you with interest you are unfortunately sadly mistaken again." I told her.

"Rose you can't hurt them they know people higher up than us, not quite partners yet but…" Bella interrupted her.

"But nothing Alice, I honestly don't give a damn about people who are almost partners. Hell we don't even listen to Aro, Alec, Jane or any other board members most of the time and they're the ones with all the fucking power. I mean seriously the board members are way too scared of what me and Rose can do when we aren't seriously pissed never mind when we are."

Alice was silent for about 20 seconds before she said just above a whisper.

"You'll make sure they'll stay away from me?"

"No, we'll make sure they get put in serious pain if they do come near you." I told her softly. Alice didn't say anything; actually she didn't look like she was breathing. Bella walked up to her slowly taking a small step at a time, cautiously as if Alice would suddenly attack her. Not that Bella's behaviour surprised me as I wouldn't want Alice to lash out on me either, which was likely as Alice looked petrified but Bella managed to get to Alice and pull her towards the exit, while me and the others Emmett, Jasper and Edward followed them. It only took a couple of seconds before we got out of the terminal from where Alice freaked out and about another 20 seconds before Tanya saw us. I automatically went to meet Tanya half way while her newbie's followed closely behind.

When Tanya's newbie's saw Alice they both looked at each other and smirked. When I saw it I turned to share a look with Bella, she looked the most deadly I have ever seen her. It was very obvious that Alice hasn't just muscled her way into my frozen heart but hers too. Tanya also saw Bella's face which got Tanya immediately looking scared while the guys were just staying quiet, but I think that was most probably because they could not see the very pissed off look that was on Bella's face. When close enough Tanya stopped and asked

"You and Bella got into another fight again? Or is she just pissed that she has to work with newbie's on the next job?" She was about to continue and it was obvious she was not happy about Bella acting like this she though Bella would be while having a temper tantrum but the funny thing is Bella actually had a reason to be angry. I knew Tanya thought Bella's anger was most likely because neither me nor Bella had patience for help experience newbie's but now we've done it once I'm sure if we ever had to do it again – which I really hope we don't – it would be fine. Not that we actually minded Alice, she was most likely the only newbie to ever be able to click with us so quickly, we didn't even click with Tanya this quick.

"Actually Bella's more pissed that your newbie's are little blackmailing, bulling bitches but that is neither here nor there." I replied in a unbothered voice, trying to hide my anger. I mean someone has to be level headed and that really isn't Bella right now. Tanya's turned automatically into understanding, not the look of surprise or irritation like I had been expecting.

"Yeah I heard they were the most popular and awesomist girls in training. Every guy wants to fuck them and every girl wants to be them." Tanya said rolling her eyes at the end. "I don't even think awesomist is a word."

I smirked at Tanya, "So you don't mind if they pay for the damage they caused **and** keep them away from Alice as much as possible." I emphasised the word and as it was the make it or break it part of the deal, because they only had three on their team while we had six. It would have been easy to go over Tanya's head, complete the mission and be back in the states before they could blink but I'd prefer to have Tanya on side there as she was mine and Bella's mentor, mediator and friend.

"Rosalie, you and Bella can do whatever the fucking hell you want. We both know you'll do it anyway. As for the keeping Jessica and Lauren away from Alice, I will do what I can as for Bella's brother and his friends I cannot nor will not make the same promise." I nodded I could understand that, with that settled I finally took a look at the two people terrifying the life out of Alice.

The first girl had brown curly hair, pale skin with green eyes. Her face was rounded with a rounded nose, small lips which didn't match her complexion and tiny eyes at the top of her head. She also happened to be short like Alice short and big limbs; but this could have also been because she was wearing so little clothing it made her body to seem so badly proportioned. The other girl had bleach blonde hair, fake tan making her orange and breasts falling out of her top that looked like it was supposed to be a five year olds clothing. It was utterly disgusting. Either Tanya had told them they'd be working with 3 army guys or they always wore clothes like this. I hoped it was the first one.

We walked out of the airport without introductions; we'd probably do that later and hopefully later meant when no one wanted to rip another's head off. Once we left the airport I saw the limo we'd use immediately, so I walked past Tanya and the other two to get to it first and put my stuff in. Bella, Alice and Emmett all walked closely behind me while Edward and Jasper hung back. I turned to Emmett.

"Why are they hanging back? They need to put their stuff in here too." Emmett grinned at me.

"Don't worry about it; they're only watching our backs. I mean really what if one of those bitches that hurt Alice pulls a gun or a knife?"

Alice's eyes went wide, Bella smirked putting her all into acting cocky, and I gaped at him. I didn't think that either of those bitches would have thought of that.

"Don't worry Emmett. I have a hell of a lot bigger and more powerful guns than they can imagine on me."Bella smiled coyly. Emmett only replied

"You can't shoot back if there is a bullet in your heart" before walking to Jasper and Edward. Bella never leaving the other person with the last word shouted to him who was about 10 feet away.

"Good thing I don't have one isn't it?" Then Tanya intervened.

"Ok now you two" she pointed at Edward and Jasper "put your stuff in and everyone else get in." Tanya's team went to move but when they saw no one of mine and Bella's was moving they stopped. Jasper and Edward both did what they were told and put their small backpacks in and then everyone went into the limo. At the far end was Emmett with Alice in between him and Jasper. On the other side it was the blonde, Edward, the brunette and then Tanya, while me and Bella went and the back of the limo.

Automatically the driver who had been sitting in the driver's seat the whole time took off, obviously knowing where to take us.

"Well let's start with introductions. Im Tanya the leader of my team. The blonde further down" Tanya actually pointed at her "is Lauren and the brunette" Again pointing to her so there is no miss communications "is Jessica. They are both out of training and have had a couple of missions, although I doubt as uneventful as any of you." She purposely smirked at me and Bella. That left a very confused looked Emmett and Jasper but an amused Edward as neither Emmett nor Jasper knew that the little stunt in Iraq was actually normal behaviour.

"Well over there the big guy is Emmett, the girl next to him is Alice and next to her is Jasper. The guy in between you two" motioning in between Lauren and Jessica "is Edward. That is Rosalie who is in charge of this whole mission and I'm Bella." Just after Bella finished pointing everyone out Lauren gasped.

"OMG, you're like Bella Swan. I've waited like forever to meet you. I heard all about you. I know we're like ganna be bestest friends, you, me and Jess. OMG this is so exciting. OMG which one of these is yours" she said pointing at Emmett, Edward and Jasper. "Can I like have this one" She carried on rubbing her hand up and down Edwards arm. But as I thought that Lauren could continue it was Jess that actually did. "OMG your totally right, she'll be perfect oh and Jazzy poo is totally mine." By this point I had to look at Bella and she looked so amused, while Edward and Jasper looked irritated and uncomfortable. Alice looked sad and horrified and Emmett also looked like he was about to burst out with laughter. Jessica was about to start talking again but Bella had beaten her to it.

"Like OMG you're right Lauren she will be like totally perfect for her own friends, like her three bestest friends she already has and her brother and his friends that have finally getting along. Like there is totally no way in hell either of you can have any of them as A. It's their decision to who they want to be with and B. No fucking each other on missions." By the time Bella was finished the car had stopped so Bella jumped out in the sun roof which had magically just opened for her. I had a feeling it was Mitch that was the driver and could probably hear Bella through the compartment separator. A couple of seconds after Bella jumping out the sunroof I heard a thump which signalled to me and Tanya that she was ok and she wouldn't land on us.

Tanya opened the one door; I opened the other and got out with Jasper following me, and Jessica following Tanya.

When we were all out I saw Mitch then gave him a hug and a thank you before getting my bag. I turned to walk into the normal looking house that just happened to be in the middle of Rome's nowhere. Even in my opinion the house was beautiful, and if I was honest the simplicity of the house added to its beauty. The house was a 2 floor white brick house with large windows and larger hedges on the outside. The front door looked wooden as did the windowsills. The front garden looked perfectly kept as if it was the owner's mission in life to have a nice garden but to the owner's credit – it was beautiful. All the flowers were arranged so the colours flowed but not clashed through out and from what I could see there was no weeds in the garden. I slowly followed Tanya who was talking to Lauren – most probably about her unacceptable behaviour – and led us through the threshold.

The inside the house was very modern. With hard wood floors on the whole downstairs rooms and the walls either a pale blue or pale yellow just to make the house seem lighter but not a sterile, boring white. In the hallways there was artwork to make the light peaceful house come to life and in the kitchen was tiled with blue and yellow wall tiles to match the theme of the lower floor. The entire kitchen was fully equipped and the cabinets of the house were black granite with silver finishngs. The living room also had artwork and the furniture was all wood apart from the sofa's which was made from black leather. All the bedrooms looked the same and there wasn't a master bedroom at all. All the rooms had a black carpet on the floor, with either pink or blue furnishings. I had a feeling that this was Aro's way of telling us where the guys slept and where the girls slept. Luckily for Aro there was 2 blue rooms one with 4 beds in it and one with 3. Well at least he knew we wouldn't sleep in a pink room.

The second Lauren and Jessica saw the bright pink room they squealed and ran up to Tanya.

"OMG Tanya, can we have this room, please? Its soooo perfect and there is two beds and everything..."

They continued and I blocked them out putting my stuff on the top bunk near the window. Bella obviously doing the same put her s on the top bunk opposite my bed and Alice put hers underneath mine. We walked into the other room to see Emmett arguing with Edward about who gets the double bed.

"But man, I'm bigger so it only seems right that I get the double bed."

"No Emmett I get the double bed because you stole my room."

"Hey I did not steal your room Jasper gave it to me."

"Jasper shouldn't have given it to you. It wasn't his s therefore you stole it."

Before they could answer Alice stood between them to give her opinion on the matter.

"Why don't you two share the bed?" But that was met with a firm NO! Being yelled at her.

They also started their argument but Alice was also involved. I was just about to get involved too but Bella whistled to get their attention.

"If you two cant stop arguing I will swap rooms with Jasper and I will have the double bed!" before Emmett, Edward or anyone else say anything Jasper jumped from his bed taking his stuff about to walk into our room.

"Understand?" Bella asked.

Emmett through his stuff onto the lower bunk giving it to Edward and Edward jumped into his bed getting ready to sleep. As Jasper walked by Bella whispered a thanks before going into our room most likely to sleep for a while.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey Guys, Here is chapter 15. I hope you enjoy it and I apoligies for any grammer mistakes or if anything doesnt make sense because I checked it myself as I couldnt be bothered to annoy my beta. If it is really bad let me know and I'll correct it. Thanks for reading and again I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Alice POV...**

I was bored and the house was soooo boring with nothing to do, which I know sounds so superficial but Bella was sleeping, Rose was on her laptop working, Tanya was watching TV watching rubbish while Jessica and Lauren were doing god knows what in their bedroom. Emmett and Jasper were playing football with a ball they found in the basement and Edward was also sleeping. I honestly didn't know what to do, I couldn't really go shopping as we were supposed to be working, the house was clean (not that I actually clean) and I couldn't cook without burning down the house. So I was stuck with nothing to do, the magazines I had earlier I had already read on the airplane.

Tired of just sitting doing nothing I walked over to Tanya and sat down to see her watching Gossip girl. Ugh I may like make – up and shopping but I'm not a shallow person and I honestly hate these stupid TV shows. Sighing I then got up again and went to see what exactly Jessica and Lauren were doing.

When I got into the bright pink room which was also known as Jessica and Lauren's bedroom I saw Lauren in front of the mirror putting even more make up on as Jessica was straightening her hair for what must have been the eight billionth time by now. Jessica who saw me in the doorway sneered at me.

"What are _**you **_doing in here?" but before I could say anything Edward was behind me, his hand was on my fore arm and he pulled me out of the door way.

"Well most probably trying to see what the fuck you're doing to yourselves."

"Oh Eddie, hi." Lauren started when she heard his voice. "Well isn't it obvious what we're doing. We're making ourselves even more gorgeous than we normally do. Do you like?"

Edward looked disgusted. "Honestly? No I really don't."

The look of horror on Lauren's face was hilarious. Lauren looked like it was impossible that he didn't like how she looked but I had a feeling – and visions- saying that even if she looked like Jessica Alba or Angelina Jolie Edward wouldn't care what she looked like as he was a bit preoccupied with a pain in the ass, reckless spitfire known as Bella even if he didn't know it yet.

After Edward's emission on what he though Lauren looked liked, we walked out of their room and he took me to mine in silence.

"Are you ok now?" He asked, it was really sweet that he cared and I'm glad it was in a brotherly way.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks." I just smiled at him.

"Ok you want to tell me why you were in their room when they freaked you out in the airport?"

"Yeah... Well I know I'm safe here, but I was just curious what they were doing and I had nothing better to do other then to find out what they were doing."

Edward nodded.

"Ok, just curious why you would put yourself in danger."

I laughed. "Im hardly in danger Edward, it just when I saw them at first all the pain, humiliation and anger they caused came rushing to me. I mean they spent the all of the three years in training doing everything in their power to ruin my life. I had no friends, no one to talk to. I was completely by myself. I know you probably don't know about how it feels to be completely alone – never mind being by yourself your whole life."

Edward nodded not because he was being patronising or to say he did know what I was talking about but he was nodding to say he could attempt to sympathise with me. Obviously he didn't know my past but I'm sure he was trying to understand my feelings toward Jessica and Lauren but I doubt he'd understand that being in training with them was like going to high school all over again.

"Ok" Edward turned to leave, took a couple of steps toward the stairs and turned sharply round to me again.

"If they give you any trouble you can tell us, alright? I don't want you to go through any more pain. I'm sure Emmett and Jasper wouldn't mind giving them hell."

"And you don't think me and Rosalie wouldn't want a part of making Lauren and Jessica's life hell?" Bella's voice was laced with sleep so she must have just gotten up but she also seemed irritated most likely because she wanted to have a part of making their lives hell.

"Let me guess they pissed you off now you want to get back to them? Or is it you just didn't get your way and therefore you have to make someone's lives a living hell just to get rid of the pissed off feelings you have toward Emmett?" Edward asked in an angry voice. It was odd, I had never seen Edward or Bella talking to each other so I couldn't understand the bad vibes I was getting from Edward; Bella didn't seem to return the bad vibes but I could tell his comment stung.

"No actually, I just don't appreciate people trying to intimidate, humiliate or degrade anyone I care about."

"Oh really, well isn't that sweet." Edward said sarcastically.

"No, it's not from the kindness of my heart Edward. I do it because I've been in positions similar hers and know if your not strong enough it will fucking kill you."

Before Edward said anything else Bella grabbed my arm and took me down stairs. I mouthed a thank you to him for at least caring and being there to stop Lauren and Jessica before they could do anything.

Bella pulled me down the stairs and when we got to the bottom, she turned to me.

"You alright Ali?" she asked obviously very concerned about me and I knew that she did worry about me just from the kindness of heart.

"Yeah, I was just bored so I went to see what Lauren and Jessica were doing and they were about to lay into me before Edward came and stopped them."

Bella nodded and smiled.

"Well that's ok then, as long as they didn't do anything to you." I shook my head.

"Alice, you know you can talk to me or Rosalie at anytime right. I know me and Rosalie fight quite often and she usually fighting but your important to us I mean you got us to become friends when we're not fighting and to stick together."

I smiled; I knew that I could talk to them about anything as I knew that if I tell them thing they'll respect me no matter what I say and they won't tell if I don't want them to.

"Yeah I do know, Bella. I also know I can tell you anything no matter what it is."

Bella started to smile but then turned into a glare. I turned around to see Lauren and Jessica coming down the stairs wearing nothing but scraps of material which I think was meant to be a top and shorts but I couldn't really be sure and make up. Their hair had also been done and I was choking because they had used so much hair spray and body spray. Then Lauren just had to open her mouth.

"Oh stop being over dramatic, your just jealous that you don't look this good." And she flicked her hair over her shoulder. I saw Bella was about to say something but I didn't want people thinking I always needed someone to protect me even if I was glad there was people there that did care and want to protect me.

"Why would I be jealous of you, I mean seriously if I was going to be jealous of someone for their looks it would be Rosalie or a Supermodel. I think I'd actually stick needles in my eyes than look like you but seeing as this is only temporary I think I'll struggle and refrain from actually doing so."

I then turned around and went into the living room where Rosalie, Tanya, Emmett and Jasper had heard what I had said. I suddenly felt really embarrassed but none of them commented on the confrontation that just occurred. Instead Tanya went into full business mode.

"Rose, go and get everyone in the living room. Tell Bella that yes she does have to actually come and actually listen. Tell Lauren and Jessica they are not allowed to file their nails." Rose looked at Tanya raising one eye brow asking weather or not she was serious. But after a second Rosalie stood up and walked into the hallway stopping at the stairway.

"EDWARD, JESSICA, LAUREN, ISABELLA! GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE. MEETING NOW! BELLA IT'S COMPULSORY." Rosalie screamed up the stairs. I wasn't too sure when they went back up but I figured they must have as they weren't on the stairs or in the hall way. Then all of a sudden there were a whole lot of footsteps two sets of heels running down the stairs and two massive thumps which I saw were created by both Edward and Bella jumping from the hallway on the first floor and they all walked into the living room then sat down while the guys, Bella and Rosalie stayed standing in the living room.

Once everyone was still Tanya began speaking.

"Now everyone's here I would like to explain what we are doing in Rome. I know Rose and Bella you two may know what's going on but other than that none of you guys understand what exactly we are doing. Is that correct?"

Everyone nodded apart from Rosalie and Bella who shook their heads before I could ask why they were shaking their heads Tanya continued.

"As Lauren and Jessica found out over the last 5 missions, being a spy for Espirit de corpse is more like being a con artist, thief, hacker and a seriously good shot all in one. Now I say this because being on a team with Bella and Rosalie you'd be too busy running for your lives to realise what you were doing before you started running. Except this time, we are doing the mission my way. Understood?" Bella and Rosalie had identical smirks on their faces before changing their facial expressions to upset and angry and nodding. The minute Tanya faced Lauren and Jessica the smirks were back so I figured we'd be doing it Bella and Rosalie's way instead of Tanya's.

"The mission we have been assigned is to get a memory stick from a business man called Ryan Brightly, he is well known to be ruthless and unpredictable. He also has a lot of people in his pocket. I mention this because if any of us get caught we will end up dead." Before she continued Rosalie interrupted.

"So you said Bella would like this mission because its high risk, are you fucking kidding me Tanya?"

Tanya ignored Rosalie's outburst and Emmett stood up and blocked Rosalie's way before she just about killed Tanya.

"Like I was saying, we need a memory stick. The American government think that it may have vital information on it from the pentagon. Information which was stolen 7 months ago but we could not trace it. We also have no real idea of what information is on this memory stick other than it being vital for the safety of America and everyone in America. "Then Bella interrupted this time.

"So basically we have to pull a Danny Ocean and magically con or steal this memory stick with out being caught because if we do then its goodbye to us? I have three questions. One what Intel do we have on this guy? Two where is the memory stick? And third what security does it have on it?"

"That's the thing Bells is we actually have no idea the answers to any of those questions. We have been on this case about 4 weeks and we have nothing. The guy was in Amsterdam and we were tailing him but then Aro got frustrated and told us to wait it out till you come back. Obviously he wanted to give you and your newbies a cleaning up job first to see if you guys could survive a little pressure before he threw you in on this."

Bella and Rosalie looked terrifying. I mean I knew they could be scary but I have never seen either of them this mad not even when I accidently shot an important vase which was Bella's family heirloom or something like that although Bella wasn't that angry with me, it was more Rosalie angry with me for waking her up at 5.45 in the morning.

When I looked at Edward he looked surprisingly angry obviously he didn't like people thinking he couldn't do something and Emmett looked scared, not for himself but more for Aro or Tanya I couldn't tell. Jasper on the other hand looked completely calm about the whole thing almost indifferent. Before people started shooting the messenger Jasper spoke for once and I thought it would be really insightful or calming but what he said was.

"So Aro thought Bella would kill us didn't he?" Tanya smiled sheepishly before answering, "Yeah basically."

Jessica then gasped. "OMG you would totally kill your brother, how awful I mean he had to put up with you for like 18 years then you tried to kill him." To say Bella looked angry now would be wrong because she didn't. She looked to have calmed down a lot since her first initial outburst of how dangerous the mission was. Bella looked really calm and collected a lot more than she did. It was the scariest thing of all. She wasn't mad, she was worse. My physiatrist at the mental hospital actually said to me that it was worse to not let your anger out, she never told me why but I had a feeling it was true. Then in a calm but strong and dangerous voice Bella told Jessica, only Jessica

"No I would not try and kill my brother. If I wanted him dead he wouldn't be here now. If you ever say something like you just said to me now, I swear to god I will cut out your tongue before burning the end to stop it from bleeding. Do **you **understand?"

But Lauren obviously didn't see Bella's anger was brewing and opened her big gob.

"OMG Tanya you can't honestly sit there and say nothing. She just like threatened Jess. That's against the rules. I'm ganna tell Aro and he will like fire you." Her shrilly voice was annoying even me and I try to be as nice to people as possible because I believe you should treat people the way you want to be treated. Bella's voice was dead, dangerous and strong but dead.

"Go ahead Lauren. But I doubt that Aro will do anything. He is a little bit too terrified of me to actually care what I do with a newbie spy. I mean seriously there is a better chance he will just kill both you and Jessica, say it happened on a dangerous secret mission and make sure your bodies will never be found again. I mean the guy knows more people all over the world that work in crematoriums who will no doubt do it for a couple of hundred bucks." When Bella said that she walked out the room and went up the stairs.

Tanya turned to Jessica and Lauren.

"Neither of you know how to keep you fucking mouths shut do you? I mean for gods sake I told you, you **never** **ever** mention your personal lives or talk to others about theirs on a mission. I told you to not to bate Bella or Rosalie because they will most likely to kill you. I also told you that if you purposely piss them off I will not stand in their way. " Then the quite scolding turned into yelling as Tanya became seriously angry.

"DUE TO THE FACT THAT YOU HAVE NO FUCKING CLUE WHAT THEIR PERSONAL LIVES, IT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS UNLESS THEY WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT AND YOU NEVER TAUNT ANOTHER MORE EXPERIENCED SPY BECAUSE HONEST TO GOD I WON'T HELP YOU. IF YOU GO UP AGAINST BELLA I WILL CHOOSE HER OVER YOU BECAUSE SHE IS ACTUALLY A GOOD PERSON." When Tanya stopped yelling Lauren started and apparently she wasn't as stupid as I and everyone else thought she was.

"ISN'T THAT NICE? YOUR MENT TO BE OUR MENTOR TEACHING US HOW TO BECOME GREAT SPYS BUT THEN THE MINUTE WE AGRIVATE YOUR BEST FRIEND WE'RE THROWN OUT JUST LIKE THAT. HOW IS THAT FAIR TANYA? I MEAN SHE CAN HOLD HER OWN, YOUR MENT TO PROTECT US."

They all began yelling even the guys who were protecting Bella. But I got tired of it quickly so I stood up and yelled at the top of my voice so it would carry over all the noise.

"EVERYONE JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" once they had I spoke. "None of you know what is going through Bella's head, unless one of you is a mind reader that is, so no one can actually speak for Bella. Secondly." I turned to face Jessica and Lauren.

"Leave Bella the fuck alone because you have no idea about anything to do with her. You don't know her or anything about her." When I had finished that bit of my speech Jessica interrupted me.

"Can you please stop talking in freak and speak in English please." Her tone was way too sweet to be polite not like the words were polite anyway. I nodded.

"Do not talk about Bella or to her unless your given permission. Understand?" I asked this slowly just so she could understand. She obviously did and so did Lauren because Lauren muttered that they weren't stupid and Jessica agreed with her.

"Thirdly you two need to stop being stuck up bitches because you just almost separated two really good friends because Tanya was looking out for you. So take the hint and stay away from Bella because she wanted to kill you before she met you, no doubt now she wouldn't mind making it as painful as possible before you meet your maker." Then I went up stairs to find Bella on her bed starring at a hole which was most likely a brand new decoration Bella had just put there. I climbed onto the bed and starred at it with her for about two hours before she said anything to me.

"Thanks Ali, that was nice of you to stick up for me." I faced her and gave her a small grin.

"That's what friends do isn't it. I mean I've never really had any before so I wouldn't know but..." Bella hugged me to shut me up and laughed.

"Ali, chill out you don't need to ramble." Then we went back to starring at the wall and casual glances out the window to see how late it was getting. The whole time we sat up on Bella's bed I didn't hear a single shout or yell - it was all peaceful.

"Why is it I seem to always cause so much trouble?" I wasn't sure whether or not it was a question to herself or she was asking me but I answered anyway.

"Well it's probably because you are so angry with everything and you keep it bottled up that you don't know how to handle it; when you meet people who remind you of a horrible situation then you just tend to lash out on them instead of who its meant to be."

Still looking at the whole in the wall Bella said.

"I didn't know you took psychology." I smiled.

"I didn't I just used to do it too. My first psychologist used to remind me of my mum so I threw tantrum and refused to see her because I thought she'd ruin my trust like my mum did so I refused to see her."

"What happened?"

"They eventually got the idea and assigned me a new one."

Bella started laughing and it was so contagious I started laughing too. After a while there was footsteps coming up the stairs that stopped at the door way. In the doorway stood Rosalie, Tanya and Emmett all looking slightly concerned, they obviously wouldn't understand why we were laughing as we were in fact laughing at nothing. After about 3 seconds Emmett got bored and irritated so asked what we were laughing at. We both tried to stop laughing which took around a minute to actually do but when we had Bella just stated calmly that they wouldn't get it so there really wasn't any point in explaining. They stayed in the room for about 5 more minutes until I started yawning and I decided to go to bed. I grabbed my pajamas, after getting them I went into the bathroom to change and went to sleep.

*****************************Two weeks later***********************************

Two weeks, it has been two weeks since we landed in Rome and it has probably been the most filled but boring two weeks of my life so far. Every morning everyone was up at 6:30 in the morning – thanks to Emmett for singing in the shower _every morning_ and we eventually went to bed at around 11.30. Everyday always started with Emmett singing that was guaranteed but what we were doing in the day was varied. Some days were us all looking at blue prints or models of Ryan Brightly's house which they somehow stole or bribed off security then made various models of it. Other days Tanya tried getting me to hack into the mainframe, this was completely new to me as I've never hacked anything before but Tanya got a guy named Benjamin Stratford that she used to work with to show me how to hack and with my photographic memory to my advantage to then hack into various websites before them getting me to hack into official government area's before I even tried hacking into Ryan Brightly's computer system, the only problem is that I would need to use his wireless to hack into his files which didn't seem possible at the moment.

Eventually all the plotting, planning, hacking and maintenance had been completed with the final plan in place.

The final plan was all ready to be put into place, even if we were the worst spy team to ever work together but somehow we had managed – unfortunately we didn't manage to do it without fighting. The whole two weeks we had been with Tanya and her new crew was worse than awkward. I mean most of us were only talking to specific people, the only person who was talking to everyone was Tanya, who ended up being messenger – something she didn't like but I figured she put up with it because she didn't want us killing each other. What made today even more awkward was we would be putting our two weeks of hard work to good use; we were finally going to steal the memory stick from Ryan Brightly. Hopefully we'd be able to get along for the mission.

****************Mission Time *********************

We were all sitting in a plain black van; everyone was sitting in the back of the van waiting for the final orders from Tanya.

"Alright everyone we all know what we're doing. Alice you have to stay in the van watching everyone on the CCTV in the house. Bella, Rose, Lauren and Jasper you are not to even **attempt** to break in to the house without the ok from Alice, she must be able to see exactly what is going on. Jess, you need to take guards outside the gates while Emmett you stay are going to be with me as a back up if Lauren, Bella, Rosalie and Jasper get caught. Edward you stay with Alice. Does everyone understand? No one moves before Alice has eyes and ears in that building."

A round of 'yes', 'yes boss', 'eye eye captain' and nods came from everyone. Not a moment later a flutter of movement in the van began. They were all moving around picking up equipment and checking all their weapons.

A moment later they almost all of them left leaving me with Edward, but that's when the panic started building up in my gut. I know Bella and Rosalie tried to assured me that I could do it but you can't learn a new talent in two weeks, life unfortunately doesn't work out like that. Within a couple of seconds when most of the team left I felt the walls of the van closing in.

Before I knew it Edward had taken my hand and moved in front of me.

"Alice, Alice, Look at me. Ok, keep looking and focusing on me." "Ok now breathe... In... Out... In... Out." Within a couple of seconds I felt better and the panic attack died away.

"Let me guess, you feel nervous?" Edward asked and I nodded.

"Don't worry Alice, I know you're new at this but I don't think Rosalie or Bella would let you do something that they were not entirely positive you could do it."

I was lost for words. The whole 3 – 4 weeks I have known Edward we didn't really talk, well actually we didn't really talk to Emmett or Jasper either.

"Thanks, for helping me with the panic attack." I sighed. "I guess I should try to get into Ryan Brightly's mainframe. "

Edward smiled at me, nodded and moved away so I could get to work.

Hacking into Ryan Brightly's mainframe wasn't actually that hard, the code was rather basic but the amount of different firewalls and other protection just about killed me with the sheer amount of them. It took me a while to get through - about an hour but when I was through I immediately got into the security cameras. When I was finished I looked up to see Edward starring out in the road that was shown because the doors of the van were open. He was most likely to be keeping an eye on our team.

I nodded to Edward and Edward clicked the ear piece that he had put in his ear earlier.

"Ok guys, we've got a visual in the building."

White noise played through the ear piece which was in my ear for a second and Rosalie's voice followed.

"Ok nice job Alice. Bella wants to know weather its possible to trip the electricity?"

I quickly brought up the maps that I just found on the mainframe I just hacked. I looked through to see where the fuse box was while Jasper told everyone

"You probably could but you'd first need to know where the fuse box is and that is usually in the basement, shed or garage. Both the shed and garage would be a separate building. So if you wanted to trip it to get in that's not possible."

I found the fuse box and unfortunately Jasper was right. It was in the left side of the house in the basement under the kitchen.

After Jasper explained where the fuse box would be I heard Bella.

"Oh fuck you are not serious. I mean what are we meant to do about the electric fence?"

Just then Laurens voice came into the conversation.

"Oh I thought you were Bella wild child Swan. A small little electric fence can't stop you right?"

"Small are you fucking stupid or are you blind. That thing in front of us is not small."

There wasn't a resort from Lauren and I suddenly got worried what Bella had done something stupid before Rosalie's voice came back in through the ear pieces.

"Don't worry I just separated them and switched off their ear pieces. Alice can you see somewhere their isn't electric fence?"

"No Rose, it's all the way round BUT I can see that near you there are some sections, where the fence isn't touching the ground. You could most likely get under it. But if you do touch it about 1000 or more volts go straight through your body."


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, sorry that this chapter is sooo short and sooo long since I updated but between going on camp and trying to learn my german assesment I've been rather busy. BUT I do promise that there will be another chapter up with in the next couple of days and it will be more than 3,000 words. Well I hope you enjo and it was worth the wait. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! It would be much appreishated!**

* * *

**Jasper POV**

I could not believe it, I honestly thought that Alice and Rosalie had their heads in the right place, but then of course Alice had to suggest going underneath the electric fence and Rosalie was thinking about actually doing it, I had finally realised maybe they were just as insane as Bella and Emmett but then again why was I surprised they worked with Bella and went along with her plans so they must be just as crazy as she is otherwise they wouldn't go along with her plans.

"That's actually a really good idea Alice." Bella said through her now turned on ear piece.

Rosalie gave Bella a glare which practically said "what the fuck did you say that for" that Bella then paid no attention to but didn't say anything because Jessica and Tanya were both shouting in the ear pieces about 300 hundred reasons why going under the electric fence is a bad idea and Tanya even 'explained' to Bella that just because she saw it in the film the boy with the stripped pyjamas doesn't mean its actually possible or safe to do. Bella resorted with

"Tanya, I haven't even seen the boy with the stripped pyjamas. You kind of prevented me from doing so when you told me the kids die for fuck sake. Really why would I then watch it if I know what happens in the end?" Tanya didn't respond and Jessica stopped listing her reasons why going under the electric fence is a bad idea.

Emmett – who had been quite the whole time said "Why don't you just go through the fence door?"

"What?" Rosalie asked honestly sounding really stressed.

"The fence door, it can't be electrified in case of emergencies; it can be locked but not electrified. I mean they can't legally electrify it as it could stop employees and residents from leaving the area safely, besides most criminals wouldn't risk their own lives because they wanted an electrified gate all the way around. That and they know most people wouldn't know that it isn't actually electrified as it has a little bit of rubber around it to prevent the electricity to go through the door." Emmett explained.

"Yeah me and Alice could probably cause a distraction if needed while someone picks the lock of the fence door, you guys would still have to watch out for the sensors as we can't deactivate them from here." Edward added.

There was a long pause before Tanya started trying to work out weather it was worth the potential trouble breaking in that way would work. Bella walked up to me and motioned for me to switch off my ear piece, which I did.

"Give me your phone." I looked at Bella expectantly. "Please." She added on to the end.

"What do you want with it?" I asked sceptically.

"Well, we need to break into the building tonight and the pro's and con list Tanya does takes to long so I will text Edward to go with the distraction idea while we – me and Rose will break in, get the memory stick and return." Bella said as if it was the simplest concept to grasp.

"No. I am not letting you and Rosalie go in there by yourselves." I said trying hard not to say something I shouldn't like: your brother would literally kill me if I let you go in there by yourselves.

"Why not, we've done more complicated things for less rewards, people and equipment." And as easy as that was to believe I wouldn't let my guard down, because I really didn't want Emmett to kill me and I knew he would if he knew she was planning this. Obviously Bella didn't understand how protective Emmett is of her still.

"Well because if I remember correctly the last proper mission you were on you ended up in an enemy's army base." Is what I replied, as I honestly believed she wasn't ready for the over protective bear that was Emmett.

"And you think that if your there you can stop me ending up in some type of shit? If we are ganna end up in shit then we will, you being there will mean one more person to get out." It was a good argument that she had put foreword and she was likely to be right but I was in the army which trains you to look after yourself anyway.

"I think I can manage."

"Fine." Bella signed. "But you end up getting me killed I will haunt you." I just smiled and gave her my phone.

A few seconds later Bella motioned to Rosalie, who nodded back, Then Bella turned to me.

"You and Rosalie need to distract Lauren for a bit while I pick the lock of the fence. After 10 seconds you come after me to the fence. I probably would have just started but I need time to get there, by the time Lauren notices the distractions should have started."

"Yes ma'am" and walked towards Lauren who had been talking to Jess by the sounds of it on the ear piece. I quickly switched mine on and Rosalie did the same.

When Lauren saw us she gave us a disgusted look and turned around to carry on talking to Jess in private, although there really wasn't any point as everyone could hear her.

The whole time me and Rosalie were meant to be distracting Lauren she had her back to us so when the time came both me and Rosalie switched off our ear pieces and started walking away, when far enough so Lauren wouldn't see us we began sprinting. We quickly found Bella and when we did the door just swung open gently.

"Ok, guys we need to be really careful where we step. Alice said she'll tell us where all the sensors, laser beams and the search lights are." Bella told us looking into the space.

"Ok, we're ganna need to shut the gate after the last person goes in. We will also need to be quick. I mean Alice will have to basically tell the lead each instruction right after each other without hesitation." I nodded the thought that I'd be in Alice's hands comforted me some what which in turn scared the shit out of me as I have never knowingly put my life in someone else's hands. I already knew I was attracted to her but I also figured I wouldn't act on it because that could be deadly. I knew this as people tend to do stupid things when the care about someone and in a dangerous job like this it could kill you that is why there was a no fraternising rule in the army.

Bella took a deep breath and then smirked.

"So much for us doing this Tanya's way." Rosalie laughed quietly before saying

"Bitch you know neither of us planned on doing it the safe way. I mean seriously. Even Tanya should know this by now." Bella nodded and continued

"Ready to risk your lives guys?"

Both me and Rosalie nodded our heads cautiously. And then Bella sent a text to Edward on my phone that I forgot to get off her earlier that said.

**5 seconds then go!**

It was a rather a simple text message but I guess they'd know what she meant. When she pressed the send button, we all switched on the ear pieces and then waited for Alice to start all the distractions. 5 seconds later exactly there were lights being switched on it the other side of the house – the side we didn't actually need. On the ear piece I could hear Tanya whisper shouting at Lauren and Jessica to not to have personal conversations while on a mission. Then it began, our lives were now in fate and Alice's hands. That was a terrifying thought.

Alice sent a text with 8 instructions on. Going in the order:

3 steps forward, 2 steps right another 4 steps forward, 2 steps right and 7 steps forward with 3 steps right and another 8 steps forward and then put your ear pieces on.

We did exactly what Alice instructed in the text message, as we were right behind each other it felt rather uncomfortable. When we had all been in the premises of Ryan Brightly and when we had finished we put our ear pieces on. When we had followed the first 7 instructions we then clicked our ear pieces in it. Immediately we heard Edward, Tanya, Jessica, Alice and Lauren arguing about where we were. Tanya was trying to get Edward to tell her were we were and Edward was refusing to tell her.

"Tanya, what am I suppose to know? If Jasper, Rosalie and Bella couldn't be bothered to wait for you to complete your pro and con list it isn't my problem. I was just following orders in the van sitting with Alice while she did computer things." Edward was obviously lying but only the people who knew Edward knew he was lying.

"Wow he's good. It actually sounds convincing." Bella whispered to me from in front of me. Both me and Rosalie who actually heard laughed while Lauren demanded to know what was so funny but when they realised who was laughing Emmett immediately wanted to know weather we were ok and where we were. Alice actually told him to shut up and not to bother us as we were working.

After half an hour of slowly stepping and side stepping with each step being cautious that we didn't step in the wrong place. We eventually made it to the massive mansion that was apparently the marks house and it was nail bitingly stressful with each step, the further in we were the more nervous everyone else was. Tanya, Jessica, Lauren and Emmett even went to the gate's door with night vision binoculars to watch us. Lauren and Jessica didn't say anything useful and eventually shut up when Emmett threatened to easily and happily kill them if they didn't. No one else apart from Edward and Alice spoke who gave us the directions to the house. The collective sigh was very audible was comforting when I reached the bottom step of the mansion.

When we were on the steps I took a look on Bella and Rosalie's faces. They both looked like they were completely focused on the task at hand, like there was nothing that could possibly distract them from what they were going to do no matter what.

Rosalie now took the side door that we were standing at, the ear piece was deadly silent, and all you could hear was the breathing of everyone. It only took Rosalie about a minute to have the door open and I was glad it was her picking it as I had no idea what so ever how to pick a lock silently like Bella or Rosalie.

The door opened and Alice was automatically ordering us around.

"Right Jasper you need to cut the electricity so that all the sensors and fence will be down. Rosalie and Bella you guys need to go to Ryan Brightly's office it's on the top floor, left wing. I suggest that you use the old servant stairways and corridors as no one would really be using them unless they're up to no good. But be careful as they are old and most likely have termites eating at them."

"Thanks Alice, send us somewhere where we can get ourselves killed without even seeing a bad guy." Rosalie muttered sarcastically while Tanya jumped to Alice's rescue.

"Oh shut it Rosalie. She is only doing her job."

For what was meant to be great friends they surely didn't act like it but then again it wasn't any of my business how they acted towards each other.

"Ok Alice but you need to tell us if there are any people coming our way." Bella instructed. I was guessing that she meant by using the security cameras.

I ran around trying to look for the kitchen which was a little difficult even though I had memorised but I had Alice and Edward telling me exactly where I needed to go that helped immensely. It only took me a couple of minutes to find the kitchen and the trapdoor which oh so helpfully had the ladder attached to the trapdoor's frame. I clambered down the ladder and then scanned the basement for the fuse box to switch all the power off. It didn't take long to find the fuse box, open it and then pull out all the power to the security but leaving all the lights and other electricity outlets with power – according to Alice we needed to keep the power to the main house so that we didn't alert anyone to our presence in the house.

Once I had finished I climbed up the ladder and pulled myself up back into the kitchen. When I put the trapdoor down it slammed loudly against the trapdoor frame. I immediately froze and Alice started yelling at me to hide, I could also hear Edward, he was busy telling Bella and Rosalie to carry on looking for the memory stick – obviously they were in the office but hadn't found the memory stick.

Suddenly I heard a quite creek, which sounded to come from the hallway right outside the kitchen. I frantically looked around the kitchen...


	17. Chapter 17

**AN - Alright guys, I am soooo sorry for the seriously long wait, I really am. Here is chapter 17 and I hope you read and review. If you haven't noticed this story is complete fiction apart from the place names - I am 95% sure they are all real but the mansion, building, and even espirit de corpse HQ is fiction. If there are places similar that you know of from the vauge discriptions then cool. But I havent actually taken them from real life. Thought I'd clear that up incase any of you were thinking - a building cant be like that or seriously thats not even possible. **

**Dont forget to review - I actually love reading them!**

* * *

_Previously on Army boys vs. Spy girls..._

_Suddenly I heard a quite creek, which sounded to come from the hallway right outside the kitchen. I frantically looked around the kitchen..._

**Edward POV**

The entire mission was a mess, Rosalie and Bella who were in Ryan Brightly's office couldn't find the memory stick. Rosalie had suggested ransacking it but Tanya didn't want any evidence to show we were ever near his house. Jasper on the other hand was cornered. There were to guards on outside the kitchen door that leads further into the house and the other was standing outside the back door which was hidden by the pantry, to top it off Jasper seemed to have vanished into thin air and neither me nor Alice could see him. Obviously he would respond to us as he heard Alice telling him to hide, I could only hope that he was hiding in a good place where no one could see him. I waited and watched the camera's that Alice had managed to hack into, it seemed almost surreal that this was happening and to be honest I didn't know what was worse: working in the army or working with Espirit de corpse as all I was doing right now was waiting for my best friend, my other best friends sister and her best friend to come out of a rather tightly secured house of a national enemy.

A loud bang snapped my head towards the van doors, then immediately doors opened. Emmett's face was right in front of me. Behind Emmett was Tanya, Lauren "How are they?" Emmett asked sounding very nervous and concerned all the while climbing into the van.

"Well Rosalie and Bella have found Brightly's office. They haven't found the memory stick. Jasper on the other hand did manage to switch the fence off but then got cornered in the kitchen." Alice answered immediately seeming so calm in her environment, almost like she belonged there. While she had been giving the status report of everyone in the house, she moved the laptops so they could also see what was going on.

"What do you mean they haven't found the memory stick yet?" Jasper's voice came out saying in what seemed to make him seem as if he was in rather uncomfortable position.

"They mean that we have looked everywhere for this fucking memory stick so leave it alone." Rosalie sounded incredibly irritated while trying to put Jasper in his place. However Jasper ignored her subtle way of telling us to leave her alone to do what Bella and Rosalie was doing and he started naming places it could be hidden.

"In the desk?"

"Checked" Rosalie told him, rather curtly.

"In the book shelf, maybe hidden in the books?"

"No, they're isn't a book shelf in here." When Bella told him this she seemed almost in disbelief herself.

"Ok then check the safe."

"They're isn't one." Bella told Jasper again.

"Have you looked behind all the paintings in the room?" Jasper asked again.

"No I am telling you there isn't a safe!" Rosalie exclaimed seemed to be getting even more stressed.

"Alright checked behind the mirrors in the room?"

There was a moment of silence before Rosalie exclaimed that they had found the safe, on the camera you could see that Bella was holding rather large mirror while Rosalie seemed to be opening a safe. It took about 30 seconds for the safe door to open and about a minute for Rosalie to find the memory stick.

After that everything happened very quickly. Rosalie and Bella managed to put things back that were not in their place and to get down the stairs. That was when Bella remembered us telling the others Jasper was trapped.

"Oh shit what about Jasper?" Bella asked seeming to be sincerely concerned.

"Don't worry about me just get the fuck out of here." Jasper whispered. I turned to the camera showing the kitchen, in there were 2 men, the very same that cornered him in there in the first place.

"Jazz, what you planning to do?" Alice asked him in a calm voice but the vice grip on my arm told me she was all but calm.

I guess to lighten the atmosphere Emmett decided to make a joke about the fact Jasper was in a tight situation.

"Oh yes Jazzy what do you plan to do?" Tanya slapped Emmett for that to which Emmett exclaimed in pain

"Ouch, what was that for?" all the while Bella, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice all thanked her for slapping him in the back of his head. Emmett kept quite after that.

"Bella, just go. I will see you guys back at the van."Jasper said to her in a pleading voice.

"We're not just going to leave you Jasper!" Rosalie exclaimed as she and Bella quickly disappeared from the screen they were on which was just in time for a guy to walk past right where they had been standing mere seconds ago.

"I can look after myself. Besides its part of the deal I made with Bella." After that there was silence before Bella broke it.

"Well this is awkward. Now Jasper how do you plan on becoming untrapped?" all of a sudden I heard a lot of shuffling, by the sounds of it, it was Jasper making the noise then it was silent as the night in the middle of the desert.

"Bella, Rosalie. I really need for you two to get out of here."

"Why?" Tanya asked, "We can't leave you there, if you hadn't quite noticed."

"Just do it for fuck sake!" the frustration in Jasper's voice was evident which shut Tanya up immediately.

After a few seconds of absolute silence there was movement on the screens where Bella and Rosalie came into view, they went straight through the hallways to the front door until Lauren (of all people) noticed and warned them that there was a security guard coming there way but they were just out of sight. Suddenly Bella yanked Rosalie into the first room they saw that ironically was a coat closet.

Inside the closet you could hear Bella laughing and after a minute Rosalie slapping her to then whisper/yell at Bella

"Stop laughing you fucking psycho. You might draw attention to us"

There was another silence until Rosalie broke it again.

"Why are you smiling you idiot."

"Jasper, you need to start leaving now. We will wait for you then we leg it out of here when you're near us ok?"

Jasper finally came into view. It seemed he came from the ceiling.

"Oh shit Jazz. You're a spider monkey man!" Emmett exclaimed when he saw Jasper flip down from the ceiling.

"Oh shut it Emmett we don't have time for this shit." Bella scolded him seeming really upset with him about something.

Alice grabbed my arm and I turned to looked at her.

"What's wrong Alice?" I asked her.

"What happens if they don't get back?" She whispered to me obviously not trying to avoid worrying the others who were actually close to us, so it was really necessary for us to be quite.

"Don't worry Alice, I am sure they know what they're doing, if not we will go there and bring them back." I swore to her and I meant it. There was no way I would leave Jasper, Rosalie or Bella in that house where anything could happen. I really wished she believed I meant what I said.

Alice nodded with a small smile but I could see the unshed tears that were so ready to be released. The struggle of fighting the tears was very evident on Alice's face but she continued to fight the tears, trying to be strong.

"I'm scared" Alice mouthed to me and I nodded.

"I am too." I whispered to her. We couldn't talk after that, when I looked back I saw Jasper was down the hall from where Rosalie and Bella were, Tanya went on to tell Rosalie and Bella where he was. They immediately snuck out of the closet and after quite a few rather big hand gestures that made no sense at all to me but Jasper nodded as if he was agreeing to what ever Rosalie was saying. After they finished the hand gestures Bella made her way to the door, Jasper followed her and Rosalie was right on his heels.

Bella put her hand on the handle while everyone sucked in a deep breath. Now no one was breathing. Emmett was even holding mine and Alice's hand while we waited for the result. Will Bella, Jasper and Rosalie get out of the house alive or will they not.

Slowly Bella twisted the handle and the door was open. Then everything was in fast motion. Rosalie left first literally sprinting through the front garden, Jasper and Bella not all that far from her. When Rosalie's was about half way to the gate they entered in the shooting started but it wasn't a single shot gun it was more heavy duty shot guns. When I heard the first shot I jumped up the exact same time Emmett did and we both leaped out of the van.

We raced, me being a couple of yards ahead of him as I was naturally faster runner than he was broke down the gate when it was open I caught sight of Alice. She seemed like she was going to run in there which made no sense to me as she wouldn't be helping only get herself hurt. As a reflex I grabbed her by her shoulders and held her back.

By now there were bullets flying everywhere from both sides of the fence. The second Rosalie, Jasper and Bella ran through the fence Bella and Rosalie didn't stop; however Jasper did stop when he reached us. But Tanya just yelled.

"What the fuck are you doing? Come one lets get moving." The anger in Tanya's voice got me, Jasper, Emmett and Alice moving. We all piled into the Van and Bella (who happened to be driving) sped off immediately.

In the background you could still hear bullets smashing against the van but it only lasted a second or two because Bella was driving way to fast for the vehicle we were in or the type of road we were in. The way Bella was driving we could feel everything making us jump 8 feet in the air every time we drove over a pebbles never mind rocks or anything larger.

********************A few hours later********************

Thank god was running repeatedly through my head at the moment. I wasn't too sure whether I should be severely pissed that they did something stupid that could have gotten themselves shot or if I should be relieved that they were in fact still alive. Emmett on the other hand decided to be pissed off at Bella and Rosalie, and he's taken to ignoring them completely. Lauren and Jessica were awestruck that Rosalie. Bella and Jasper pulled off such a stunt. Everyone else however were just happy they did in fact survive. When we finally got back to base there was a collective sigh throughout the van – I honestly didn't think anyone was sure whether we would come back as most of the ride back the goons from the house had been following us, so we had to take back roads and circle most of Rome a few times over. But once we were back in to base we rushed in and Tanya, Jessica, Lauren, Bella, Rosalie and even Alice started to pack up everything, and I mean **everything**.

"Errrm, what are you guys doing?" Emmett asked seeming as confused as I was.

"We're packing up. We have the memory stick and now its time to go to our next mission." Tanya told us tiredly like she was bored of this routine.

"But its 4 AM in the morning. Don't we get to sleep?"

"No, we don't. It sucks but get over it."Bella said from behind us which made me jump, Emmett flinch and Jasper shrugged and went upstairs.

Bella waited a couple of seconds before saying.

"We're not packing up your crap."

After she said that me and Emmett automatically went to our room and started packing up the clothes and other stuff we had used through out the last couple of weeks into the small back pack things we brought with us. The whole packing ordeal took about 30 minutes, when we came down stairs everything was packed up and they were hovering, dusting and polishing absolutely everything. By the time we left there was no trace that anyone was ever there in to begin with, we even dumped the rubbish in the nearest dump site. After that we went right back to the air port where I suppose we would go our separate ways.

***************** At the airport in Rome **************************

"Alright this is where we say good bye unfortunately." Tanya said looking at Rosalie and Bella in particular. They nodded with sombre expressions and Tanya went and hugged them tightly before pulling Alice into the hug as well. Both Bella and Rosalie looked completely uncomfortable but Alice seemed to enjoy it. It was a quick goodbye after that. Tanya and her whole crew gave me, Jazz and Em hugs before boarding their flight.

"Where are they going?" Alice asked looking at Bella. Bella just smiled.

"I forget you're new to the Alice" Bella said with the smile still in place. "They're going to Ecuador, something to do with drugs and prostitution."

"Why would they be worried about drugs in Ecuador?" Emmett asked, it was fair to say that Emmett usually didn't think before he spoke.

No one said anything and Emmett then said.

"Stupid question."

Again no on said anything until Alice smiled.

"Come on we're going to Russia." She told us in an excited tone.

I looked at Emmett and Jasper as we shared a look that said 'At least we know why Rosalie and Bella get on with her.' Although it really shouldn't have come to such a shock, we did follow Bella and Rosalie's plan at Ryan Brightly's house.

Alice saw our look and then burst out with.

"What?" And all of us apart from Alice burst out laughing.

Before Alice could get angry that we were laughing Bella put her arm around Alice and told her we weren't laughing at her. She seemed to accept that, and then went skipping to the check in.

Rosalie – being in charge meant that she had the tickets which would take us to Russia. Turns out that the part of Russia we were going to would be Siberia.

Great! – note the sarcasm.

The minute we left the check in office the whining from Emmett began.

"You're joking right. We can't go to Siberia. I mean even natives there get lost and die. – That reminds me what we going to do about clothes? The only ones we have won't be warm enough to go to Siberia."

"Emmett! Just shut it. We have it organised. We have a lay over in Portugal before going to Siberia. In Portugal we have some one bring bags which would have been packed to our specifications no problems." Bella tried explaining in a rather calm voice.

"That's fine for you guys but we don't exactly want to freeze to death either!" Emmett argued again.

Rosalie started to laugh before saying, "We packed for you guys too." Emmett was quite and I and Jasper sniggered at his stupidity.

******Plane ride ***********

**(P.s I know its moving fast but the other bits are very boring)**

The flight was absolutely horrible. From Rome to Portugal the whole air plane system was in Portuguese. We couldn't speak it so we couldn't watch any of the films or listen to the music. Emmett was frustrated because he was hungry and Jasper was annoyed – something that didn't happen often. Basically every single one of us had a problem and because everyone else was annoyed it only made us worse, thus meaning all the air crew avoided our group like the plague. The only person who wasn't in the least bit affected was surprisingly Bella. Apparently she could speak Portuguese and was enjoying the entertainment system. When I asked Rosalie where Bella learnt Portuguese she couldn't answer me as she didn't even know Bella could speak it her self.

This also helped with finding the person who had our stuff things, as they could only speak Portuguese, so without Bella we wouldn't have found them. Emmett I must say wouldn't stop gushing about Bella's multilingual talent and how proud their mum and dad would have been with her. Bella had stayed silent through out the whole thing; it was Jasper who told him to shut up and after that we we're all silent until we reached Russia and took a helicopter to what I was assuming was Siberia.

Siberia looked like a winter wonderland. I mean where we were was so untouched. But what I found the most amazing was that the girls just took everything in their stride. When they graciously jumped off the helicopter in their massive snow jackets I rhetorically stated, "I wonder what trouble they could find here." The driver turned around to face me.

"Oh you'll be surprised what trouble Bella and Rosalie could get caught up in." He laughed for a second before going serious again. "Be careful though, and watch their backs. What they do may be extreme but it works." I looked at him for a moment before holding my hand out to the guy.

"Edward" He shook my hand before announcing

"Ben." And Emmett grinned before holding his hand out and saying in a loud enough voice to alert the girls we hadn't actually moved yet

"Nice to meet you Ben, I'm Emmett." And shook Bens hand with so much enthusiasm his hand looked like it would carry on going up and down even when Emmett let go.

Jasper just did a quick shake and said to Ben.

"Jasper and I am sorry for him. You'd think he was still 5."

Ben smirked but said nothing and we jumped off the helicopter. Just before he started it up again Ben yelled.

"Good luck and See you guys later!"

We all waved and walked into the building that looked colder on the inside then it was out here but we walked straight to a black haired women and a red head. When we got there the black haired women that was incredibly pale she could pass for paper, introduced herself as Kate. The red head said her name was Victoria. Now I admit that both of these women were beautiful but as I caught Victoria looking me up and down being fully appreciative but all I thought was why couldn't Bella that and feel the same way Victoria did. The weird thought was out of my head the minute it came but it still took me by surprise. I actually looked at Bella and she looked rather pissed off, even though I hoped it was at Victoria it could have been to do with the cold.

After we were all introduced we were given a room, where me, Emmett and Jasper had to share with Bella, Rosalie and Alice. Emmett had the biggest problem with this saying that Bella snored really loudly but Alice interrupted by telling him that his snores we so loud it kept her up when we were in Rome. After that Emmett relented and we all put out bags in the beds we wanted. Turns out the fact that we seem to act like children, Rosalie and Emmett had to share a bed, Bella and Jasper had to share and me and Alice did to. It started out by Emmett saying he wanted a top bunk which was fine but then Bella who had shrugged at the comment went to the bottom bunk by the window and me taking the middle bottom. Rosalie started complaining that she wanted a bottom bunk and Bella had taken the best one and Jasper who by now had entered told her to have the one by the door. The argument took 2 hours, and that was only after Kate had come it to see what the shouting was about, when she did she laughed and walked out.

As it turned out Alice was actually claustrophobic and couldn't be near walls which I guess made sense as whenever I walked past the girl's room in Rome she always ended up on the floor, right in the middle of the floor. When Bella and Rose found that out they immediately apologised for yelling at her for sleeping on the floor and she was now sharing with me, not that I minded as Emmett really did snore loudly, most of the time it would shake the bed.

Once the beds were picked we were all told by Kate to eat and go to sleep as tomorrow would be a busy day. The minute the words left her mouth another uproar of protests started. Kate funnily enough didn't say a word until we were all quite and when she did speak it was in the firm but no argument voice that my mother used to use when me, Emmett and Jasper were kids.

"There isn't any point in arguing. You all have to be up at 6 am our time and if you guys aren't we cannot start your new mission."

None of us could honestly argue with her logic so we complied with what she asked but when I was lying in bed I couldn't sleep. I was worrying about everything. I mean my mum and dad knew we had started working with the same company that Bella and the girls worked for but they thought it was a surcurity company which I guess you could argue is true as it protects America from the world but I still couldn't get this feeling off that we weren't just meant to be working with them, but that was over rode by my increasing homesickness that I always got when away from my parents – call me a baby if you like but I love my parents to death which is why I never really feel at home in the army.

After about 2 hours of starring at the bottom of Alice's bunk I put on boots and the big red jacket on over my plain white t – shirt and walked out the room heading for the front door. Through out the building we were currently staying in was complete silence for once in the last couple of months since following Alice, Bella and Rosalie there was silence, not just in the building but also in my head. Right in this moment I was doing the one thing people have been telling me for years to do – stop worrying.

The silence didn't last long though as I heard footsteps in the building I was currently leaning against. I wasn't sure who it was but I sincerely hoped it wasn't Bella or Victoria. I had only met Victoria today and she gave me the absolute creeps. Bella on the other hand just pissed me of entirely. Even with the passing thought earlier but then again I would prefer Medusa to appreciate my looks rather than Victoria.

The door opened with a little creek and I groaned. I couldn't believe that she was here. I mean of all the people it just had to be her didn't it? When she heard me groan she smirked seeming pleased at my discomfort but of course she would it would give her the upper hand wouldn't it? It would put me exactly where she wanted me and I for obvious reasons could not run away, I mean only an idiot would run into the wilderness of some foreign country and I couldn't go back in because she was there. Now one could only hope that there was a god who would be so gracious as to wake me up from this horrendous nightmare.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N - Hey guys, Sorry for a long wait but here is chapter 18. I hope you enjoy and please review! Thank you enjoy.**

* * *

Previously on AB vs. SG...

_Now one could only hope that there was a god who would be so gracious as to wake me up from this horrendous nightmare._

Emmett POV...

After spending what seemed forever of tossing and turning I found myself wide awake. I quickly looked over at the other beds and saw everyone fast asleep – well apart from Bella who seemed to be starring out the window at something and Edward, he wasn't even in bed. I quickly and silently jumped out of bed and moved behind Bella.

"Whatcha looking at?" I whispered, instead of the usual reaction of jumping out of their skin Bella whispered back.

"Edward and Victoria." She said simply, by the tone in her voice she was as indifferent as could be but I could see in her eyes she was annoyed – even just slightly.

"You like him don't you!" I said in a childish accusing way. Bella smiled a little before shaking her head and whispered to me.

"No, I just don't like her. There is a difference."

"Liar" I accused again but before she could deny it again I hopped onto her bed which thankfully was on the bottom bunk and asked.

"Would you be pissed if I asked Rosalie out on a date?" I knew asking her wasn't completely appropriate as we were here for Bella not Rose but I couldn't help the attraction I felt for her. It wasn't something I had ever felt before and we haven't even slept together yet.

"Yes, I would actually." I was going to start explaining why I wanted to ask Rosalie out and how I only had good intentions but she cut me off – family trait I think.

"You can't ask her out now. There are rules and regulations stopping that and I refuse to have to bail you or her out because you two are all lovey dovey and get yourselves captured."

"I said a date not marriage." The penetrating glare she gave me sent chills up my spine. I think I would have died if looks could kill, luckily for me they can't.

"But you already fell for her." She argued.

I went quite for a moment contemplating what she said and looked up at her confused.

"That is what I'm feeling?" I was seriously hoping she could give me the answers. I honestly doubted she could or that she would but a man could hope.

Bella shrugged before looking back at the window. I sat for a little bit, varying from watching Bella watch the window and looking out of it myself. But I started yawning. I was about to get up when Bella moved – making her next to the wall and patted it, indicating I should lie down. I did so immediately remembering the times when we used to do this before the accident.

*************Flash back***************

Lying down in my bed just about to drift off into sleep I so desperately needed before school the next day, when my door opened and Bella was their with her toy bear which was almost the size of her in tow. I knew that she was scared by the lightning from the storm so I slid over in my bed giving her space to climb in. She fidgeted for a little bit before getting settled and wrapping her arms around me, forgoing that gigantic bear which always took up more room on my bed than anything else. I smiled as I knew even though that bear was her favourite toy; I would always be more important as well as her favourite person to go to if she needed comfort or anything else she would need, including beating up anyone who would hurt her. I was only 5 but that duty had already begun, remembering the satisfaction of beating up a 7 year old guy who tripped her earlier that day.

"Thanks Em." She paused before continuing "You'll always be my favourite." That was the last thing she said before we both drifted into a peaceful sleep.

**************Flashback over********************

Bella's voice broke me from the spell of the memory; it was as if she was remembering the exact same thing.

"Just like when we were little." Her voice for once when talking to me didn't hold any anger, contempt or hatred. It was soft and full of sadness.

"Yeah, just like the old days." I made it seem like a joke but inside I was wishing we were in the old days, where we were children, who still had our parents and each other.

Moisture was filling my eyes as I remember the day after they died. I remember Bella walking around the house for hours – just so she wouldn't go crazy and the door bell ringing. The ringing of the door bell sounded so loud that day at first I thought it was the tension in the house but I found out shortly after it was really telling us to run. The most prominent memory from that day was when the social worker said "Emmett will be moved to New York and Bella will stay in Seattle." That wasn't what broke my heart; it was Bella's face upon hearing those words that did actually break my heart.

There was a long pause that was filled with unanswered questions and things that **should of **been said but weren't.

"I'm sorry." The whisper could barely be heard but luckily I did hear it.

"What for?" I just had to know. I mean there wasn't anything she needed to be sorry for but I wanted to know what she felt she needed to apologise for.

"For being a bitch to you, I know it was wrong but I didn't want you caught up in this mess. I thought you'd leave me alone if I did." Again her voice was barely audible but as I was so close to her I could hear it.

"I understand." I told her honestly. I mean if Bella enlisted in the army just to follow me I would try everything in my power to stop her.

"I don't think you do Em." She replied and I knew she thought that but I could empathise with her, but a hunch told me she wasn't talking about her pushing me away anymore. So I decided to ask her what I thought she was talking about.

"How dangerous is this business then?"

"Well put it this way;" she paused for dramatic effect. "It's your team against the world."

I turned to look at her. Her face was calm but you could see the stress of the business she was in as it was basically screaming in your face.

"Well then I am glad to be in your team." And I grinned at her. "We were always a good pair." I murmured to myself but she could hear me.

In those short few years where we could make trouble we did. Literally from the age of two we made peoples lives a lot harder and surprising than necessary. Like our pre school teacher and putting pins, super glue and paint on her chair, just to annoy her, in our defence her screams were legendary. They could be heard from the other side of Forks.

"Yeah we did. And we probably still do." Bella murmured back to me after a second.

Silence was all that radiated from the room after that and before I knew it, I was fast asleep dreaming about nothing which was probably a good thing. It must of been a couple of hours later but only felt like moments when I woke up to soft laughter that but then someone snorted and that jolted me up from the bed. Forgetting to be careful because I was in Bella's bed to which I then I hit my head on the top of it but as luck would have it a very fast asleep Jasper who didn't even move even with the massive smack which was the noise of my head going against the wood. Immediately I hear three sets of feet hitting the floor, Bella the first to get to me and putting pressure on my head before I could blink. Rosalie was standing behind her inspecting the bump I am sure to receive and Edward stood there looking amused as well as holding or trying to hold in laughter.

"Really not funny dude." Was all I had to say to him.

"No, No your right that wasn't funny. It was hilarious." And he actually smirked at me, not bothering to hold the laughter in anymore. He just full out started and within a minute he had tears in his eyes. This time all the noise woke up the two sleeping beauties Alice and Jazz who looked very confused and disorientated.

By this time Bella and Rosalie were laughing too, not in full hysterics like Ed but getting closer.

"Apparently it's funny when someone hits their head on a wooden bed." I told her and Jasper looked down at me confused before saying.

"I swear you were asleep over there when we went to sleep." Jasper said in a groggy, sleep filled voice and he even pointed to the other side of the room just to make his point.

"I moved and fell asleep here." I told him and Jasper not really caring just nodded and laid down again.

Alice however jumped down from the bed and asked.

"Where's the bathroom?"

Bella pointed into the corridor and told her third left. Alice then skipped out the door. Everyone else watched her leave.

Minutes later Kate walked in, completely dressed for the day boots and jacket included.

"Morning everyone, I hope you had a good night sleep as we have very important work to do today." Kate said in a cherry voice while giving Edward a pointed look.

Edward shrugged and said

"Well I'm going to get dressed." Then he picked up clothes and followed the same way Alice went moments ago.

"Ok, well breakfast is in about half an hour. You all need to be dressed as we're going straight to work."

The guys who were still in the room nodded in agreement then began moving round to get dressed. I stayed where I was for a second before heading to my bed and copying the others. When I was dressed I went to the bathroom, as I was the last one to use it I took my time brushing my teeth and then went to eat breakfast.

"Why did you guys bother brushing your teeth if you know your eating breakfast?" Victoria asked me, Jazz and Edward but it was Bella that actually responded.

"Well Victoria why do you bother brushing your teeth at all if you know your ganna eat through out the day?" Rosalie looked at Bella in an attempt to shut her up but Bella ignored it.

"I was just asking. No need to be so rude." Victoria exclaimed highly offended.

"And I was just answering your question." Bella responded without any emotion and seemingly not to really give a shit.

The rest of the breakfast was eaten in awkward silence until Kate walked in with this woman in a lab coat. She had brown hair with green eyes and glasses. This woman seemed like she would have been the chair of the chess club in high school but really quiet. Kate saw us all looking up at her and she smiled.

"Well guys this is Angela, she is the chief scientist at HMM labs."

"HMM labs?" Rosalie asked while me and Bella started sniggering.

"It means Human and Machine Mechanisms."

"Well I guess it's unique." Alice piped in.

"You could say that again, it seems as if someone was thinking and stuck with the sound the guy made." Edward muttered. He had a point it did sound like it was the first thing someone came up with. Jasper who heard it sat there shaking his head before whispering that HMM came up with some of the most advanced medical and non medical equipment on sale today.

"What does your company do exactly?" Bella asked in all seriousness. Then she added "Why are we here?"

"Well it seems that someone broke into the labs here in Siberia," Kate had started but then Bella cut her off.

"That doesn't answer my questions. I asked what does the company do and Why are we here."

"Well, I was just getting to that. Someone broke in and it seemed they were looking for something. The problem is that nothing was taken." Kate told us in a rush to prevent Bella to cut her off again. Angela however took over what Kate had been saying.

"The company is a lab which designs and creates machinery and medicine to save and pro long lives. We also design and create robots/ cyborgs."

"Why?" the question was most likely only thing on everyone's minds but Rosalie was most likely was the only one who actually had the balls to ask.

"So people can live longer."

"But people kill themselves now and the ones that don't are just waiting to die." Bella said in a monotone voice.

Everyone turned to look at her, Alice looked really sad but Rosalie seemed to know what she was saying. Edward looked torn between angry and pity, I wasn't sure why he was angry and I figured that I would talk to him about it later. Jasper looked passive and I just felt like someone just punched me in the gut and slapped me around the face in quick succession of each other. After the minute of all of us starring at her she just shrugged and said

"I am only saying what is true whether you think it like that or not."

Then the conversation was over. Kate made sure of it.

"Well we basically need protection of Angela as she is chief scientist of the company here and we are worried they will try to get to her to find what they want."

Rosalie nodded, before saying

"Ok then. We will need access to where she lives; the lab and we'll need to put cameras around all those areas. Also she will need to be protected 24/7."

"Well Angela lives here. I am the person who runs the housing part of the company." "So you're the landlady to the scientists?" I asked.

"You could put it that way."

"Ok, that just makes our lives easier. We also need your permission to be armed."

"You need permission to be armed?" Angela asked curiously, "Why?"

"Well we need everyone to be aware that we will be armed just so they know that if we feel as if you or use are threatened we will shoot." Rosalie told her and Angela nodded.

"We will also tell our boss that we will shoot if the need arises."

Kate nodded.

"That's fine, as long as you just don't shoot at anyone who happens to be around."

"We only shoot people as a last resort."

Victoria who had been silent since breakfast then asked.

"Are your guns going to be on show? I don't want you scarring everyone with your weapons, making people think you'll shoot them on a whim." It was the first time Victoria sounded like someone in charge.

"Our weapons will be drawn if we feel our lives or our subjects are threatened and it is the only way to get out of the situation." Bella responded.

"Just so you know that occasion has only ever happened once before." After saying that Bella stood up abruptly and walked out the room.

After she left there was a small silence before anyone could ask any questions on what she meant Rosalie began talking about rotas and who will be doing what when.

I listened to none of it. I wanted to rather know about why Bella was so affected about the one occasion someone got shot. When Rosalie finally finished she got up, telling Alice to type up the rough draft of the rota and to make sure that everyone knew what they were doing. Instead of staying put I followed her.

"Why did Bella walk out?" I asked before she was even aware of my presents.

Rosalie didn't even bother to turn around before she answered me.

"Because it was her that had to kill that one person in the only occasion. He had three daughters and a wife, as well as a mother, father, two brothers and sister. Unfortunately only the daughters and sisters survived the shoot out."

"She was in a middle of a shoot out?" I had to ask.

"They were looking for traitors and as it turns out there were a lot of them. Bella was the only one to walk out of that building alive and she is still guilty about leaving his daughters orphans." I nodded, even though she couldn't see me as she was still facing the other way.

"I understand." I told her, that was when she turned around.

"I don't think you do. I mean you may be Bella's brother but you know absolutely nothing about her." Rosalie spat at me. As an automatic reaction I spat back at her.

"Well what the fuck do you think I am trying to do exactly? Because for one thing, I am not doing this for some sort of sick amusement, I am doing it because not everyone gets an opportunity to re unite with their siblings when they get separated."

I thought that would shut her up, but I was wrong.

"You think getting yourself killed is an opportunity to get to know your sister?" she asked in an astonished voice, but before I could respond she carried on.

"We did warn you to stay away but did you? No, now when we have to bring either you or one of your brothers in a box it will be us who have to answer to your adopted parents, that I can assure you."

"We are not going to die." I ground out. I honestly didn't care what they said; I wasn't going to give up that easily. Bella was my sister and I had already failed her numerous times over my life time so far – I didn't plan on making that mistake again.

"You can't be certain of that." She ground out gritting her teeth as if doing that would prevent her from saying something she shouldn't.

"Well you, Bella and Alice seem perfectly ok." I responded. Rosalie's face stayed the same and she immediately responded, almost like she expected me to say something like that.

"We don't have any self preservation. Especially me and Bella. To be perfectly honest I sometimes think we'd be better off dead." After she said that to me it felt like hundreds of knives stabbed into my chest all kept stabbing and stabbing while I stood there with nothing else to say. I mean what could I say to someone who said that they and their best friend who is your twin sister would be better off dead.

I looked into her eyes trying to find insincerity but there was none; she honestly meant her last comment and that hurt more than anything else in this world. My parents death and losing Bella the first time didn't even hurt as much as such a young women thinking her and my sister was better off dead telling me whatever they have live through would be either horrific or without any love in their lives which cut me deep as I got lucky with Esme and Carlisle adopting me.

Rosalie stood there while I went through all my thoughts trying to sort themselves out and when they couldn't, walked out to where Edward had been sitting early this morning.

I spend most of my day sitting out in the freezing cold floor – about lunch time Jazz came out with food but didn't talk, he just sat with me for a bit before taking the plate of food that I had no interest in back into the lab thing we were staying in.

I wasn't that sure how long exactly I sat out side but when I did go inside almost everyone was asleep apart from Bella and Edward but they weren't even talking just sitting there in silence which was thick with tension.

"Are you ok now?" Bella asked in a small voice. I looked at her briefly before nodding in her direction but heading to my bag to get some shorts and a T-shirt to sleep in.

But Bella didn't seem to get the hint that I wanted to be alone right now and carried on.

"Rose told me about the argument you guys are in." I nodded again but said nothing. Edward was also looking me but he knew I needed space so he just stayed sleeping on his bed.

After a moment of silence stretched to a minute of me getting ready but no one talking until Bella tried again for the third time.

"I'm sorry she was so harsh with you."

For the first time since this morning I spoke.

"Do you agree with what she thinks?" My voice was very strained and it sounded as if I hadn't spoken for years rather than hours.

"Sometimes." Was her only reply. Her voice was very small as if she was scared I would blow up for being honest with me about it. I so badly wanted to ask her why but I knew that just make me angry.

"So why don't you do it yourself?" It was a harsh question to ask but I had to know whether one day I would get a letter or phone call saying my twin sister has committed suicide or not.

"Because I am to scared to." The look on Bella's face with the unshed tear which I doubted would ever be shed sitting in her eyes making them look like they were made of glass.

I nodded, but adamant I wouldn't say anything else to her. I don't think I could handle getting her back to loose her again.

Turning to Edward I asked.

"What am I doing tomorrow?"

"You're with Jasper. You'll be tailing her the whole day."

"Thanks man." I gave him a tiny smile, to which he nodded and laid back down to go to sleep. Bella who I saw out the corner of my eye was looking out the window. So I went to bed and tried not to think about all the possibilities my sister has lived though to give her the impression life wasn't worth living.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys, hope you enjoy the new chapter and enjoy!**

* * *

**Bella POV **

The silence was and had been about 20 inches thick in the air since Emmett and Rosalie had their argument this morning. Emmett spent the whole day in the freezing cold weather and refused to eat the food that was given to him by Jasper.

Jasper and Edward both yelled at me, Alice and Rosalie for being bitches and saying horrible things to Emmett even though at the time they didn't even know what Rosalie said to him but when they did, they were furious. Neither Jasper nor Edward spoke to any of us girls other than to begrudgingly take orders from us. To make life worse, tomorrow I had to work with Edward securing the boarders of the labs which was going to be fun as he refused to speak to me.

When Emmett finally did come in Jasper, Alice and Rosalie had gone to sleep, while Edward starred into nothingness, and I watched Emmett from the window. I was relieved when he came in but I knew he would be sick over the next few days.

It didn't take long for Emmett to get changed and go to sleep; then silence in the room began to suffocate me once more.

"You really love him in your own twisted way, don't you?" it was the first thing Edward had said to me today, in fact I am pretty sure its the first voluntary thing he has ever said to me.

"Not in my own twisted way, but yes I do love him. He is my brother."

"Yes in your own twisted way. Who seriously takes their brother all the way to Siberia to then tell him you don't want him and want to die?"

"I never said I didn't want him. I wouldn't ever tell him that." I ground out. Although Edward never really did anything to me personally, he just pisses me off.

"No, just implied it."

I didn't even bother to dignify that comment with an answer but I just had to know what I ever did to get so much hostility from him but before I could ask him what I did to him, I felt the familiar feeling of my body shutting down as I hadn't slept for 3 or 4 days because of my severe insomnia.

When I woke it was morning and I had Rose standing over my bed and had a thermometer in her hand.

"Are you ok?" I asked her as she had a weird look on her face.

"Yeah, I am just surprised to find you asleep."

"Ok then. What's with the thermometer?"

"Emmett's sick. I wanted to see if anyone else is ill."

"Ok, well you should check Edward. He was sitting outside yesterday."

"I already have. He's fine. So I suggest you open up."

I opened my mouth and she put the thermometer in my mouth waiting for the results. Within a few seconds she pulled it out and looked at it before smiling and telling me that I was fine.

Rosalie then started to talk to Jasper who was apparently still in bed on the top bunk of the bed, so I slipped past her and went to get changed and eat breakfast. It didn't surprise me that neither Edward nor Emmett greeted me this morning nor did it surprise me that Victoria, Kate and Angela was already there. About half way through breakfast Rosalie came in with Jasper following her, both dressed and ready for the day.

"Okay people, today Emmett and Jasper will be shadowing Dr. Weber. Bella and Edward you will be working on the perimeters, for the first run me and Alice will accompany you to put the cameras in place. Anyone with problems with this plan of action?" Rosalie did quickly glance at both me and Edward but to be perfectly honest there was no other option so I didn't object. Apparently Edward agreed with me as he didn't say anything.

"Okay then. Angela please just ignore that we're shadowing you and do what you would do any other day."

"Um, sure. It's not like I do anything all that exciting. They should probably bring a book or something to keep them entertained." Angela said nervously.

"Don't worry about them."Rosalie said with a smile.

There was a flurry of activity after she said that.

Angela, Jasper and Emmett went to the labs while Rosalie and Alice got all the computer equipment together in a bag while me and Edward waited for them so we could do a boundary run. Which was basically us freezing our asses off by standing out side, we would be the second defence mechanism in the mission; the first would be Rose and Alice whom need to stay awake and watch the monitors. If Claire the mission operator is right then the attackers who broke in last time will try again with in the next couple of days.

We just started marking the HMM boundaries we would watch which was about a 100 m radius around the actual buildings, which even to a team of 10 – 20 would find it difficult to protect but we'd just have to keep an extra close eye on the likely and less direct ways to go into the boundaries while Alice and Rose will focus on the more direct ways of access or we planned to make it look like that to anyone watching.

We were just finishing putting the last of the cameras up when I heard strange footsteps in the snow. I automatically pulled Edward down and signalled to Alice and Rose who were 20 meters behind us that to do the same. I told them to wait and I peaked over the small pile of snow but I didn't see anything. I told Edward it was a false alarm and we continued to put the last camera in place. We had just finished when the hairs all over my body pricked up and I heard the foot steps again.

I grabbed hold of Alice and Rose quickly, one in each hand.

"Run. Go to Emmett and Jasper and don't look back just run" I demanded.

When I let go they did exactly what I told them to do while I took off in the other direction going into the snow storm I knew Edward to be. That was when I heard the 'silenced' bullets, but they weren't going in my direction, No they were where Edward was fixing the second to last camera or he was before I jumped and pulled him into the snow with me. He got off me and we ran bats out of hell behind a tree. Edward was probably wondering what the fucking hell I was doing but I shook my head to silence him. Until a bullet just missed his head so I pulled his hand to make him crouch.

"There are people shooting at us?" He asked whispering and I nodded my head although I don't think he really needed conformation, but I gave it to him just in case he did. When I did he rolled his eyes to confirm my suspicion it was a rhetorical question.

The bullets were flying every where I had the suspicion there must be at least 10 shooters, who would of ad to come on snow jets, which was apparently loaded with unlimited amount of bullets as they just kept on shooting for a good 5 minutes before I heard distinctive Russian being spoken. I couldn't make out what they were saying as I knew about 5 words in Russian; none of which came up in their conversation.

I began counting the voices and I could find 11 different voices, 2 I wasn't sure weather they were the same voice so I didn't count that one at all, so there was at least 12 but could be 13 -15 as I know from experience you make sure some of your team stay silent. It was a surprise tactic that some people like teams in Espirit de corpse use so the opponent won't know exact numbers.

I looked at Edward and he looked passive, almost as if he wasn't feeling anything. I then mouthed to him 'We need to get out from here.'

He responded with 'They might kill us if we move.'

'They will certainly kill us if we don't.'

Edward nodded and moved in fluid and in-sync with me. Not a moment of standing up we were running the way I ran to him trying to get to the small bunker, that the scientist had in case of emergencies. What surprised me was Edward never let go of my hand but the novelty of that went quickly when a flow of steady flying bullets flew directly towards us.

**Rosalie POV – **

When Bella told me and Alice to run, we did without a second thought. I knew that she wouldn't come with us and that pushed me to run faster, in the hope that we could go and help Edward and Bella whom I was guessing Bella went to before anything bad could happen to them.

When we ran into the building everyone's head snapped towards us but we ignored them. Alice fluttered around moving at an incredible speed putting wires in different places, while her computer switched on and then typing away. Emmett, Angela and Jasper came in almost immediately after they saw us with confused expressions.

"I thought Ed and Bella were meant to help put all the monitors and link them up to the computers up."

I nodded at Jaspers observation and then said the one word no one really wanted to hear.

"Shooters."

When Emmett heard that he went red, I put my hands on his chest to calm him down.

"Bella is experienced in situations like this. It's hard but we need to do our jobs and not worry about them right now. I mean Bella would have got to Edward before anyone could hurt him and she'll take him somewhere safe."

"Somewhere safe!" Emmett exploded.

"This is the only safe place. They don't have any weapons and its just snow outside as well as a snow storm coming in! They can't hide anywhere." He continued yelling similar things to me before I screamed.

"You think I don't know that!" It was unprofessional but he wasn't listening to me when I tried to interrupt him before.

"But Bella knows what she is doing. It isn't like this is her first mission; we just need to hope that the snow storm works in their favour."

No one said anything, but everyone carried on setting up the cameras and trying to make a connection with them, so we could see what they were doing.

Alice didn't take very long to get the cameras connected but with the snow storm all we could see was white snow flapping around the camera. Alice looked up at me with worry and sadness. There were tears building up in her eyes and lip wobbling so I placed my hand on her shoulder for comfort. I wasn't sure whether it had any effect but it helped me keep my face in its rigid position of indifference.

The snow storm didn't let up and neither Bella nor Edward were anywhere to be seen, but we couldn't honestly see 5 feet radius of the cameras.

Emmett wouldn't stop pacing; we had only been back half an hour and he kept getting worse with every minute. Jasper was sitting still, actually he was hardly moving. Alice was doing everything that she could to keep busy.

"...I mean if they were ok then they would of came back by now." Emmett mumbled.

I turned to him and stood in his way to prevent, which caused him to walk into me.

"Not necessarily. You don't know what's happening outside. They could be out numbered or there could just not want the people outside to find us here."

Emmett looked at me quizzically as if it didn't make any sense as to why they would do that.

"You really think Bella would try to protect us?" Emmett asked.

"Bella wouldn't want you or anyone else to get hurt, trust me on that. She loves you and she work her hardest to protect anyone that you care about, just because you care about them."

Emmett didn't speak but nodded. Jasper looked up.

"You think Bella went back for Ed?"

I smiled. "We aren't the type of people to just leave team mates to fight for themselves."

After that little heart to heart we all went back to work. Emmett and Jasper went back to shadowing Angela and Alice tried to hack into satellites to try and find where Bella and Edward were but she wasn't having any luck unfortunately. While Alice had been working Kate and Victoria came it to hand out lunch as they would any other day during a massive snow storm.

But it was Victoria's expression when she found out Bella and Edward were stuck in a storm of snow and bullets gave her away, the fact she looked a little too concerned about their safety to the run away the second she got the chance to. Kate seemed to also notice the odd behaviour and turned to me with an eyebrow raised but didn't comment until she was defiantly out of ear shot.

"Well I guess we now know who the traitor is." Kate muttered.

Alice looked at her. "You knew you had a traitor?" her tone was curious and a bit suspicious.

"I am not stupid, there is no way people can enter the lab without knowing the exact position. I mean the Russians used this area as exile for the very reason the likely hood they would be able to escape or get food was extremely slim."

Alice nodded even though she was back at looking the screens.

**Bella POV – **

Thankfully the steady flow of bullets that were headed towards us missed both of us as we skilfully ran under the shower of bullets. It took a while for us to get to the bunker as it was difficult to find. I had to pick the lock of the bunker and luckily there wasn't any other security but nevertheless I highly doubted any security would come out in this weather or with the people shooting at us as I was certain Rose and Alice would have informed everyone there were people here for whatever reason.

"Thank you." Edward said, still breathing hard after running about 20 minutes full speed in snow. I looked at him confused.

"I haven't done anything special."Edward laughed.

"Well whether you think saving my life as special or not I am still grateful you didn't leave me there to get killed."

"You don't honestly think I would let you get killed do you?"

Edward hesitated for a moment, which gave me the answer I needed. But before I could speak he answered me.

"I didn't think you'd come back for me, risking your own life for mine."

"You'd thought I'd leave my brothers adopted brother to die without even trying to save you?"

Edward nodded but didn't say anything for about a minute until he tensed then continued

"What are we going to do?" Edward asked me.

"Well we need a way to capturing them and find out what they want."

Edward looked at me dazed. "You're not serious." He exclaimed.

"I am 100% serious. I mean it's the only way which we can stop them and prevent them getting what they want."

"How don't we know they aren't just protesters?"

"Protesters with guns?"

"Well what else could they want?" Edward asked.

I sighed, "There could be a number of different reasons. I mean they could want technology, money and/or intelligence from America or other countries."

Edward nodded.

"So what's the plan?" Edward asked with a grim face.

I smirked.

"Well we first need to round them up, which unfortunately means we would need to split up. We will need to give the impression there are more of us than there actually are."

Edward seemed to understand as he was an intelligent man. Apparently I had been starring at him too long as he raised his eyebrows with a smirk but quickly went back to work.

"So after we round them up and..."

"We tie them up and contain them until they can be arrested – only after we find something to arrest them on."

Edward nodded again.

"And how do you suppose we do that."

I shrugged, for I have no idea what we were to do.

***************************** 30 minutes later *****************************

Edward and I had just split up, I was running and running and my lungs felt like they just wanted to collapse but I knew I couldn't stop. Both Edward and I had come up with the plan to attract as much attention from the pursuers and to double back to the bunker where I had found blankets, rope, food, water, powdered milk and even guns which I must say was the most helpful next to the rope that we were going to use to tie them up.

I carried on running whenever someone tried shooting at me and missed I yelled about how bad at shooting they were, that they couldn't even hit a elephant 10 feet away from them ect. It was all a rouse to try and piss them off and in my personal opinion it worked a charm but while I was doing it I was practically pissed myself I was so scared because while the pursuers were chasing me they were also shooting at me. Thankfully my taunting had some basis to it, because in all honestly their aim was horribly bad. I was almost certain that 5 year olds could shoot better than them which I decided to let them know of that fact. What concerned me the most was that one of the stray bullets might actually hit me. Never the less I still kept going and I ended up having about 5-8 people chasing me before I skidded to a stop before pulling the rope to trip them up, it worked like a charm. The same time the pursuers tripped they dropped their weapons which I swiftly collected and put them in the box which food was usually put in and moved the box near the tree that the rope had been attached to.

I immediately removed the rope and tied the men and two women who had been in the attack. When they were securely tied up and far away from the weapons I waited for Edward. In my head I kept praying that he was ok and then I heard it.

**Rosalie POV – **

They had now been in the snow storm for 5 and a half hours since we left them. Every second that they didn't walk through the door made me more and more anxious. It really didn't help that all the scientist stopped working to help us by showing us where various buildings and they told us what was in each. None of the buildings sounded all that helpful to Bella and Edward. Not only were the buildings not helpful, I doubted neither Bella nor Edward knew about them. Emmett was a massive bolder of nervous energy; he kept walking around muttering to himself.

"Why can't we go and get them. I mean..." But it was Alice that cut him off.

"Its not protocol, its dangerous to both us and them as we may accidently shoot them instead of the intruders and finally we will know whether they are ok or not by who walks through the doors. Bella specifically told us not to turn and come back, besides if they are just hiding out and the intruders come into the building and we are out there looking for them, the intruders get what they want and us dead as they'd have better holdings." Alice said sounding upset. I put my hand on her shoulder again and squeezed, she looked up at me and smiled before her eyes went all glassy.

Alice's eyes looked really unfocused – kind of like she could see but exactly the room we would see if that made any sense. Alice stayed still and eyes unfocused for about five minutes. In that time people began panicking about what to do with her but I knew from gut instinct there was nothing to do until she rejoined us.

Waiting for Alice to come back to the present was nerve-wracking to say the least, especially because I hoped she had a vision of Bella and Edward and they would be safe but I didn't want to get my hopes up. All around people were worried about Alice but I told them she was fine. They didn't believe one word of that and carried on, trying to snap her out of it. When she did, she surprised us all by jumping up and hugging me so tight, then she whispered.

**Bella POV – **

I heard the racket of the trip wire being set off and the heavy weight of people falling onto crisp snow. I jumped to help him. I picked up all the guns and at first Edward looked like he saw a ghost when he saw me but then it became a happy expression. It took a minute to get them all sitting like ducks in a line. All 15 of them. I rose an eyebrow at him and he shrugged. I guess he will take my word more often.

Edward then went to the nearest camera and pulled it free from the tree. I was hoping that Alice or Rosalie had connected the cameras as we really did need help moving the pursuers from here to the main building while we waited for secret agents or whatever to come.

I kept a close eye on all of them to make sure they didn't move until I heard a phone ring.

Immediately I went to answer it, from I am guessing the boss man but I didn't speak. I was hit with speaking the moment I pressed the green button. The man I got the phone off looked defeated as I heard the voice on the other end.

"From what I can see you're doing well. There are only two of them and I am surprised it's taken this long for you to capture them but their friends are all holed up in the main building so just take them out." The voice continued to carry on about the next part of the plan is to storm in and shoot everyone in the main building, then for all of them to take a helicopter back to Chita.

I waited patiently with Edward looking at me really confused before I hung up on the women. I turned to Edward, Tell the others to tie up Victoria and then to help us.

I wrote on compose message on the guys phone:

_Tie up Victoria and have someone stand guard of her._

_Then come and help us._

_B&E _

Edward used the camera to show his face against the still strong going storm and then showed the captives, all of whom were freezing and looked defeated.

I then brought the message up to the camera and we waited.

**Rosalie POV – **

"They will be fine, Plus Edward's face is going to pop up on the screen any second."

Alice was right, 3 seconds for Edward's face to be on the screen, 20 more seconds and we saw a whole bunch of people tied up and then a second later a message obviously from a phone stating to tie up Victoria and to then help them get the people inside. We did so instantly finding Victoria trying to phone someone and seeming really, really angry but before any of us did anything Kate knocked her out while she was looking at us. I smiled at Kate before having Emmett pick up the body and tie her to the chair.

Alice decided to stay behind along with Angela but demanded that she be given pepper spray in case Victoria tried anything.

It took us a good 30 minutes even with Kate as a guide to get to where Bella and Edward it was then when it clicked into my brain. Kate was American. I have no idea why I hadn't noticed before but then I had to ask.

"So why did you leave Espirit de corpse?" Emmett and Jasper looked surprised but I knew that Kate could only know about us and recognise signs of an actor if she was an agent or was an agent of Espirit de corpse.

Kate smiled at me and said,

"You know I thought Bella would realise before you." That comment didn't offend me. I gave her the bitch brow I am famous for before carrying on.

"I left when I fell in love with on of the scientists called Garrett. He focuses more on the human brain and what causes people to do crazy things for the adrenaline rush. It means he gets to do lots of crazy fun stuff which also happen to be terrifying. "

I looked at her for a moment before asking

"Aro just let you go?"

Kate smiled at me.

"Aro knew he had no choice in the matter. I mean they are constantly recruiting people, they didn't need me anymore. Besides most of the time me and my partner Irina caused more trouble than we were worth." And at that she gave me a pointed look.

I laughed. "Not my fault, it just kind of happens."

Kate laughed as Emmett and Jasper joined in.

"So shall I take it that the things I read in Tanya's letters are true?" Kate asked eagerly.

"Yes, more likely than not. Shall I take it that you were the one to train Tanya?" Kate nodded, but looked a little scared.

"What has she said about me exactly?" Kate asked.

"Not a lot but she was surprised when me and Bella almost got her killed when we decided to sky dive off a mountain.

Kate grinned but it was just then when we reached where Bella and Edward were. When we saw them, Bella jumped up and exclaimed

"Finally, in the four years I've worked I have never give a captive a blanket but look!" and she pointed at some of the captives that looked like they are very likely to get hyperthermia.

**Bella POV - **

***************************** Back at the housing building *****************************

It took about 20 minutes for us and the captives to get back into the housing building where we usually slept. Once we were inside Kate put up the temperature to about 48˚C which was high for most people but she promised once we were all warmed up she would put it at a more reasonable temperature.

Then Rosalie braved the outside to get Victoria and Alice. When she left Emmett immediately grabbed me and pulled me into a huge hug.

"I am so sorry I was so horrible to you yesterday, I really didn't mean it. I hope you can forgive me. I wasn't really ever angry at you for trying to keep me away or that you don't care about dying. Please, please forgive me." He sounded really sorry and I never wanted Emmett to beg me – not for anything because it sounded wrong, so, so wrong.

"Emmett, I was never angry."


	20. Chapter 20

_Previously..._

"_I am so sorry I was so horrible to you yesterday, I really didn't mean it. I hope you can forgive me. I wasn't really ever angry at you for trying to keep me away or that you don't care about dying. Please, please forgive me." He sounded really sorry and I never wanted Emmett to beg me – not for anything because it sounded wrong, so, so wrong. _

"_Emmett, I was never angry."_

**Alice POV – **

Today had been hard, I mean unbelievably hard. I never thought that leaving would sometimes be the biggest problem in a mission, but here we are all struggling to say goodbye to all our Russian and in Kate's case American friends. I know that Bella and Edward could of gotten killed in the shoot out snow storm and that was pretty difficult to beat those thugs but I never doubted that they would fail, none of us did we just didn't want either of them to get hurt. I personally think that because I have the advantage of my already seeing in my visions just how well they work together I knew they would work it out. But foreknowledge also has its downfalls for instance knowing Bella and Edward are going to be happily married while they can barely be in the same room makes it difficult for me not to try and get them together myself but that can be seen as being too pushy and might prevent their relationship from being as strong as it will be. Rosalie and Emmett however seem to be getting closer and seem to really like each other this was especially noticeable when Bella got sick after being in the snow too long which Edward found funny how she managed to fight about 20 people shooting at them to then be restricted to a bed because of a cold. I have already with Jasper not that anyone knows about it yet as it kind of just happened yesterday after I was talking to Rosalie about my visions – I only told her about Me and Jasper to which he over heard and then made a move the millisecond Rose wouldn't see or hear anything. When I asked him whether he thought I was a freak he just answered with "It's what's different about you that makes you more special than anyone else." I knew it was a line – completely cheesy line but it made my heart melt.

"Alice," one heart beat, two heart beat, three heart beat...

"ALICE!" I jumped up startled to Kate standing by my bed. It was obvious that she had been the one to wake me up from my thoughts and unfortunately she seemed more smug than remorseful about waking me up so rudely, especially since I could have fallen out of my bed – which would seriously hurt as I am on a bunk bed.

"Yes, Kate." I said through gritted teeth. I may be a nice person and a morning person but seriously there was no need to be so rude or so happy about being so mean.

"Time to get up out of bed sunshine."

"No need to be so happy about it." I muttered.

"Well we did try other methods; we honestly thought we'd need to tip water over you to get up, which is obviously a last resort."From the grin on her face it was obvious that she didn't really mind tipping cold water over me but then again it wasn't my room that she would be ruining if she did tip water over me – which is the up side and I certainly wouldn't clean it up.

I ignored her as pulled out the only clothes left in my bag and went to get dressed. Kate had offered to wash all of our other clothes last night so we didn't have to wash them when we got back to Chicago and we had to make sure that we needed to retrieve later.

The whole getting showered and dressed took about 20 minutes, which I thought was pretty good. After getting ready I went into the dining room/cafeteria area where everyone was filling up before we left.

When I walked in everyone was awake apart from Jasper who seemed to be as he seemed to be falling asleep in his chair which wasn't that much of a shock as it was

3:30 am.

"Why are we up so early?" I croaked out.

Rosalie smiled with sympathetically.

"We have leave early to get back home." She told me. I nodded well at least we'd be home in the warm not surrounded by ice, snow and coldness.

I ate breakfast quietly, still trying to wake up according to Bella I shouldn't have even bothered to sleep last night as we could sleep on the plane today.

After breakfast we all packed up and we were ready to go. To say I was surprised all the staff was already up was an understatement but apparently they shut the lab down for the day so they say goodbye. I knew I would miss them as they were all friendly enough. Saying goodbye to Angela, Kate and all the other members of staff at HMM labs was hard as we had basically been living with them for three weeks.

I thought back to one and a half weeks ago when other agents flew in and arrested the criminals we had captured. To be perfectly honest it was horribly. The criminals kicked up such a bad fuss, it was ridiculas. They managed to break some very delicate and expensive equipment in the labs as well as the hallways. One of them even managed to kick Edward, who in return kicked them onto the floor. The overseeing agent wasn't too happy about Edward abusing their convicts but I thought that it was more of an automatic reaction of his as they did kick him in the first place. When the lead agent pulled Edward aside to threaten him Rosalie just about lost it. She waited till the criminals were in the cars and then she glared at the leading agent before shouting and arguing with him. The agent obviously not used to independent women then began arguing back before Emmett stepped in to stop Rose hitting the poor guy. When the guy apologised to Edward – 20 minutes later Rose let it go.

Now 4am Russian time we were all packed and seated in the helicopter. It was all relatively quite as everyone was either still half asleep or were trying to go to sleep apart from me because ever since breakfast I have been wide awake, so I started talking to Jasper about his life in the army. If I was being honest he was probably humouring me by answering my questions but he didn't seem to be too bothered by it. No one else commented on my continuous chatter and commentary on absolutely everything so I carried on talking to Jasper about anything and everything as he was the only one to actually to answer me and commenting about all I could see, hear and smell. The entire trip back to Chicago was longer than the trip to Russia by about 3 hours which made me even more restless than I already was. When Emmett realised we were going back there he asked

"Why are we going to Chicago?"

"I have a house there; it's where I live when we aren't on missions and stuff. You guys can go wherever you want to as long as we know where and can contact you." Rose said matter of factly. I knew from past discussions that Rose and Bella never stayed together on breaks until I came along,

Jasper asked me where I was going to be and I smiled then replied.

"Im staying with Rosalie and Bella, they want to help me find an apartment here."

"Did you choose Chicago?"

"Yes Jazz I did."

Jasper nodded and didn't comment on the nick name I called him which made me begin to glow. I burst out my bubble to Edward's voice

"So we can go home until another mission comes up?"

"Exactly." Rosalie responded. I glanced at Bella, who was looking in any other direction than Edward and Emmett. I coughed to get her attention and gave her a small smile. Bella responded with a nod and then went back to gazing out of the window. Everyone went back in their own conversations with each other and slowly I drifted off to sleep for the rest of the flight.

I was awoken by Jasper telling me that the flight was over. I smiled at him in thanks and grabbed my stuff without a word. If I was being honest with myself, it wasn't because I didn't want to talk it's because I didn't know what to say. It was defiantly harder because I knew that (hopefully) at some point in the future me and Jasper will be happy and married but for now I had to settle for friendship with a side of making out like we did last night. I knew saying goodbye was hard, I just hoped I wouldn't make an ass out of myself and start crying or anything.

Walking through the terminal Bella kept in step with me.

"You know, it will all work out." She mumbled to me. I nodded but felt the need to respond verbally.

"Said by the girl who doesn't believe in fate?" I smirked hoping for once she _didn't _havea comeback but unfortunately she did.

"Working out and fate are two different concepts."

"Really? How?"

"Working out means the person/s in question are smart enough to make sure they get what they want. Fate means it would happen anyway so no point in trying to fight for what you want."

I looked up at her in shock. I mean to be perfectly honest I had never met anyone as cynical as Bella.

"You really think that don't you?"

Bella nodded not looking at me.

"Stop looking at me like that Alice, it is really creepy." I smiled.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You mean to tell me you don't look at me as if you can see everything about me in your weird way." I smiled but then started laughing really hard. Sometimes I wonder where Bella got her weird thoughts from.

"Yeah I know you can't literally see through me but it feels like it sometimes." Bella elaborated.

"Sorry if it makes you uncomfortable."

Then we were standing outside trying to get a cab to Rose's place. The guys had disappeared but I figured they'd gotten another plane or something until Jasper put his arm around me and I could feel his warmth radiate off him.

The arm muscles flexed as he tightened the hold on me and I immediately felt safe, warm and where I belong.

Both Bella and Rose saw Jasper put his arm around me but said nothing. I was too stunned at all my feelings to ask him why he has it around me. Trying to sort out everything going through my head, the feeling of home I have spent my whole life looking for, the feeling of warmth and the feeling of worry he will decide I am not worth it or even worse – he finds out how messed up I am and he runs for the hills. The last being the betrayal I neither could live through nor would live through.

"Come on guys." Emmett yelled at us. "We have taxis!" he exclaimed proudly.

Rose softly smacked him over the head telling him to grow up and most people all over the world knows how to get a taxi. While Bella told him a thanks. Edward smacked his shoulder before telling him his thanks and Jasper nodded his. I whispered thanks and Emmett laughed before ruffling my hair, to my surprise Jasper smacked his hand out of my hair and told him to fuck off.

In the taxi with Rose and Edward no one mentioned what Jasper did, the arm or the hair thing which I was grateful. I don't think I could really talk about it as I have never had a boyfriend.

The taxi was like any normal taxi and the trip was like any other taxi ride apart from no one was speaking except the driver who was cursing out all the other drivers. Half way to wherever we were going the driver spoke up.

"You kids are awfully quite." He remarked. "Almost like someone died." The comment wasn't meant to be offensive but considering Edward could have died a week ago I don't think he appreciated it.

"No, no one died. We just came back from a really stressful work trip and need time to get over it." Rosalie said to satisfy the driver.

"One company hired all of you young kids?" The driver asked in shock.

"We aren't as young as you think we are." Rosalie resorted before turning to face the window to stop any and all of the conversation I'm certain would happen if the driver had anything to do with it.

"Fair nuff." He grumbled going back to cursing out other drivers, young kids, the government and even his own wife.

Edward gave me a side glance at that one before rising an eyebrow which made me laugh a little.

He then leaned over to me to whisper so the driver couldn't hear him.

"If I was his wife he would be permanently sleeping on the couch especially if that's how he acts at home."

Between the imagery of Edward in women's clothing making the driver sleep on the couch and the fact he didn't condone the driver cursing at anyone and everything was funny. The imagery being hahaha funny and the not condoning cursing was a weird kind of funny.

Rosalie spoke up after a 10 minute silence.

"Why did you sign the contract Edward?" I guess the curiosity had finally got to her.

"Rose you didn't expect me to leave Emmett by himself did you?" Before she could answer the rhetorical question the driver yelled at us we were at our destination.

The destination: a house in the middle of nowhere surrounded by trees, mud and birds. The house itself was a plane medium-sized brick house with a small patch of grass in the front. The door was painted off white colour which I am guessing was because of time rather than a choice, the window panes and frames were the same colour. To the house were steps which were a flaky red as was the garage door. This didn't surprise me one bit because if Rose had it her way she'd wear red all the time and everything she owned would also be red.

After I had finished looking the house up and down taking in the whole building in itself was in an odd way rather beautiful and peaceful.

"Wow, rose." Bella breathed.

Rose smiled obviously very proud of herself and her handy work.

"I am glad you like the outside but I must warn you it's a lot worse inside."

Bella grinned.

"And here I thought we'd spend all our time watching TV, so we'd loose all our brain cells."

"You're going to help me renovate?" Rose asked sounding very surprised.

"Well I'm not going to watch." Bella said before grabbing the keys in Rose's hand ad running into the house.

"NO! Bella! Wait!" Rose shouted after her before taking off with me in tow. I didn't realise she had grabbed me until we were already in the house.

"Right when we catch up with her, we jump on her ok?" I nodded, thankful for them being so... open and friendly towards me.

We began looking for Bella downstairs first. The hallway we had walked into was plain and short, there were rooms coming of it as soon as it was possible on both sides. The first room being a dining room, I think. There wasn't any furniture so it could have been a living room or even a bedroom for all I knew. The walls were the same condition as the ones it the hallway, making this room a plain room with only a door on the other side to another room and a window.

We walked across the room soundlessly to the door to slip inside it quickly. The new room were in was defiantly a storage room, as it was small with no window and the only way out was the way we came, so we went out the way we came going into the room opposite the first room we had been in.

In this room the guys were standing, just gazing out the window. This room similar to the last one was empty, the paint on the walls were off white and peeling badly. The light coming from the large window highlighted the paint even more than the last room and hallway as it was so much bigger as well as more centralised.

Edward turned round and asked.

"Found her yet?" while at the same time Emmett asked

"How much land did you buy with the house?" and Jasper asked

"You don't mind us looking around, do you?" Aww he is so considerate! Rose answered all in one go.

"No, about 3 acres around the property, and Go ahead." They nodded, satisfied with the answers they got.

We looked at through the entire bottom floor where all the rooms were the same, peeling paint, empty and big windows to showing how badly in shape the house really was. The only room that had any sort of furniture was the kitchen where it had some island/work station things and a fridge – a really old but thankfully working fridge.

But the time we got to the top floor I expected to see the same as downstairs and I was right. Rose had told me in the kitchen when she first bought it, it had been filled with old furniture and rubbish she didn't need so she spent a good 4 -5 months on and off clearing it out by herself. When I asked why Bella didn't help she told me she was embarrassed to ask. But then joked at least now she didn't have to as Bella offered.

Like expected the whole top floor was empty except the bathroom and a room with a mattress in it. The mattress had a sleeping bag on it and a box next to it, it didn't look all that comfortable.

Finally in the last room on the top floor we had found Bella It took a full ten minutes to find her but it was worth it, she had managed to get to the last room of the house that resembled an in progress office and waited for us to try and find her. When we did we piled on top of her sitting form.

I was sandwiched between Bella and Rose and when the guys found us they joined in. Emmett was the last to sit on top of the throne of people and it was so uncomfortable. With in seconds of Emmett sitting down Bella started shoving us off her claiming that she could no longer breathe but no one budged. After about 5 minutes late I caught Bella's face in a mirror and saw her bright blue face. In a panic I told rose who told the guys to get the fuck off now, when Emmett didn't listen she used great force to shove Edward I think off her lap. Unfortunately the force shoved use back to the wall, missing the window by millimetres.

We jumped off Bella and she began regaining colour immediately. She had enough breathe to rasp out.

"Thank the fuck Alice has brains."

Everyone began laughing at the comment and Rose resorted with

"Glad to see your ok Bells."

Bella smirked. "You don't think a little loss of breath would change me."

Rose didn't comment to that, most likely to stop an argument.

Down stairs where the boys earlier had been staring out the window we sat in a circle with candles around the room as while we had been acting like children in the office the sun had started to go down. Now it was pitch black.

"So..." Bella started.

"So.." Emmett continued, when an idea popped into my head.

Since we were going to help Rosalie, we kind of need to know what she would like us to do and what to buy as well as knowing how to get to civilisation and back.

I smiled before jumping up and rummaging through my bag the guys had brought in earlier. I carried on rummaging to the sound track of everyone asking me what I was looking for, when I found it I yelled a rather loud "YES!"

When I turned round I had 5 eyes looking at me as if I had lost my mind but I refused to let that stop me.

"Okay Rose, first things first. How much money do you have for the house?"

Rose didn't even hesitate. "15 million dollars." The guys eyes just about went out of their skull.

"You realise that you can buy mansions with that right?" Edward told her. "Fully – furnished."

Rose grinned at him.

"I know, but I want this to be my home that I want to raise my children in."

"Fair enough." He muttered.

I decided to pretend that happened and continued.

"Do you know what colour schemes you want in each room and what architectural changes you want to make?" I asked. Rose smiled at me.

"I think before we start painting we need to replace the boiler and the roof." Before I could comment on finding a contactor Emmett started bouncing around like a small child on speed yelling rather loudly

"We can do it, we can do it!" the sight made me and everyone else to laugou eh.

"Okay, so you guys can look at the roof and the boiler in the morning. Afterwards make a list of what you need to buy to fix it." Emmett, Jasper and Edward nodded.

"Ok back to colours and furniture." I said with a smile.

Rose looked at me with a raised eyebrow to which I just shrugged. Then Bella who had been quite muttered so everyone could hear "this is going to be a long night."

We all laughed and she rested her head on her brother's shoulder while Rosalie and I talked about the renovations.

We had been discussing all the different possibilities when Edward asked.

"How long do we have to renovate the house?"

There was a long pause of silence. Rose was thinking how to answer Edward but to no avail. Finally she looked at Bella for help. Bella was obviously expecting this answered immediately.

"We're on call. So basically we don't know but I shouldn't think we'd have longer than 2 months before we get called in for something.

"So we have to start immediately and work long and hard to try and squeeze in as much work as possible before then." Edward summarised.

Bella nodded. "Basically." She paused for a moment then she said. "Your not scared of a little hard work are you Edward?" I was almost certain that it was to get a raise out of him and it worked. Perfectly.

In a matter of seconds they were in a full out shouting match. Seconds after it began Rose told them to take it outside so we could continue planning. So they stood up and continued yelling at each other.

They didn't come back and they had been gone 2 hours already. The odd thing was the yelling had stopped about an hour ago.

"Does anyone want to go look for them?" Emmett asked in a whisper.

"No. They've probably just lost their voices and are signing things to each other or something." Jasper said in a bored tone.

We had finally finished the plan and the four of us were asleep. But neither Edward nor Bella had come back from where they had been arguing.


	21. Chapter 21

**Ok guys, I have two chapters for you today. I know shocker - two chapters in a month rather than a chapter in every two months. The reason I have two is because I have been in a very typey mood. I would also like to say I am not too sure when the chapter after the next will be out; as I have exams coming up; quite a lot by the sounds of it so please be patient.**

**Thank you and ENJOY!**

**Special mention to: Love. Me. At. First. Sight and tiff1986 for reviewing - tiff who has been reviewing every chapter and giving a great amount of support. Love. Me. At. First. Sight for reading and reviewing the first ten chapters in about two days - that is an achievement in itself. **

* * *

Edward POV –

My heart was pounding in my ears, my heart was trying its dammed hardest to break free from my chest and all my muscles were aching from being in one position for so long. If I was being honest I should have seen this coming I mean I really should have tried to avoid it otherwise I wouldn't be in this mess right now away from everyone but I didn't avoid it and now I was going to die for it. I could only hope that Jasper would tell my parents how much I loved them and sorry for being such a stupid moron. Before anything could happen I sent a pray up to god and hoped he would save my soul as I knew I needed his forgiveness before I died to go to heaven. I expected a blow but nothing came, I expected to see my life flash showing me all my triumphs, all my failures and all the 'little' things that made up my life... but nothing. I opened my eyes and as luck would have it I was alive.

All of a sudden it or should I say she hit me. Then Bella began kissing me roughly most likely in return for when I surprised her and kissed her. The difference between me kissing her and her kissing me is that I actually kissed her back. I began smiling into the kiss as it was way better than anything I had dreamt about or experienced in the past.

Me kissing her had been a surprise to both of us – it had been a very spontaneous thing. One second we were yelling, screaming and Bella was even hitting me at some points. Then all of a sudden I had pushed her against the wall and kissed her. As an immediate reaction she shoved me away and that is when I became seriously concerned about my health, I mean she really hated me – or so I thought.

When I felt her lips against mine it was heaven, so soft and warm. Honestly the best kiss I have had in my 24 years of being alive.

When we finally broke away for the first time I looked at her and my heart felt light and she looked so content, I would go as far as say peaceful. Our breather didn't last very long – not long at all. It took a few seconds before our lips were together again. The cycle carried on for hours by the time we had finally finished, and we both got back inside everyone else had fallen asleep. Bella walked into the room everyone was sleeping in and lied down on the floor, I like the puppy I was I followed her and lied down next to her wrapping my arms around her. She stilled and I just about take my arms back from her when she shifted and put her arm over my stomach, putting her head on my shoulder.

"So what are we?" Bella whispered to me. This was the million dollar question. What were we? I thought about it for a second or two before replying to her.

"Well we are two young adults who have yet to be specific about there relationship but they are trying their hand at dating."

Bella smirked at me through the darkness.

"Is that your subtle way of asking me out on a date Edward?"

"Only if you say yes." Then I held my breathe hoping that she would in face say yes. I was really nervous as I have yet to meet a woman who could hold my attention as Bella managed to.

"Where would you take me? Hypothetically obviously."

This question took a little longer to answer but eventually I had come up with what I hoped would be the perfect date for Bella. Not that I would let her in the know.

"Well I would first take you in a really nice car, BMW or maybe a Mercedes. Then I would play soft music in the background as I drive you to a field late at night. Take a picnic with me and I would have set it out for you all romantic watching the stars and the moon until you fall asleep and then I'd carry you back to the car, all the way home then put you to bed. I would lie with you until morning." I told her.

"You're not serious." Bella exclaimed, horrified.

"Nah, I was just joking. You don't think I'd actually spoil the surprise. I guess you're going to have to trust me that I will look after you properly."

Bella didn't say anything after that; she just turned away from me. That made my heart crack a little. I hardly knew this women but she seemed to control everything I do which was the most annoying thing of all, my brain constantly thinking about Bella even if she's not even any where near me.

She then whispered into the darkness,

"I'm sorry I can't." I stilled.

"What do you mean Bella?" I whispered at her. She turned to me again; slowly she put her hand on my face.

"No, I mean its not that I don't want to. It's just we can't. There is no fraternising with in Espirit de corpse. Ever. No exceptions."

I nodded but didn't say anything and Bella removed her hand smiling sadly at me.

"So we wait." I stated. "However long it takes until we are out of Espirit de corpse."

Bella nodded; she then moved away from me and I took my arm back so I could get more comfortable.

The next morning I was awoken to a ruckus. Alice was yelling at people to get up, telling them breakfast is ready. It was ridiculas especially as Bella began to yell back at her saying Alice was being too loud. After this went on for about 5 minutes of trying to block out all the noise – I gave up. I opened my eyes, then I squinted my eyes trying to block out the sunlight which was rather difficult with the gigantic window.

I felt someone sit next to me then the same someone put a cookie on my stomach as well as balancing a hot coffee on their too. Luckily they didn't actually let go of the coffee otherwise it would have spilt all over my stomach; I seriously didn't need burns from coffee on my skin. I put my hand over the person holding the coffee on my stomach with simulatiously taking the cookie off me as well and then sat up.

I turned to the person who put them there and Alice smiled at me sweetly.

"Thanks." I said before eating the rather large cookie in two bites.

"I thought you'd need it." Alice said while I devoured my breakfast.

Emmett whooped when he saw how quickly I ate so I gave him the finger, before Emmett could tackle me Rosalie and Bella stood in front of us. Bella directly in front of Emmett, Rosalie standing in front of Bella and me but a least arms length away

"Not today." Rosalie commanded in her 'do not fuck with me this morning' tone. Emmett or I could easily by pass both women but we gave each other a look saying it wasn't over.

After the near fight this morning all the women made all us guy separate and we always had to be working with one of them. The first part I worked with Alice in buying a truck with a big bed to put stuff in but the cab could only fit two people – three at a push. When I pointed it out to Alice, she waved it off saying we would only need two people, if we did need more then they would have to sit in the bed, so we bought it.

When we got back to Rosalie's house everyone was outside, they also happened to have a well used note pad and all of a sudden I got the feeling today would be a long one. Bella who just happened to be facing me, starred at me until I looked at her. When our eyes met she smirked at me; to which I responded with a smirk of my own, remembering the night before and in vain hoping for a repeat which was unlikely to happen as Bella seemed to follow the rules that have 'no exception' at the end of them. Our eye contact and my reminiscing were brought to an end by Emmett who decided fixing and 'making pretty' Rosalie's house would be fun. So like the good little children Emmett, Jasper, Bella, Rosalie and me were put to work form Alice, using Rosalie's specifications and ideas she would and I quote:

"Create the best house for your future family to live in."

The first job I was set out to do was the boiler, it was my job to see if it is working and if not determine whether I will need to fix or replace, but with the house this old I had a feeling I would need to replace it.

Turns out that I was correct in my assumption, the boiler had rusty bits on the actual boiler as well as the pipes leading to and away from it and the main pipe was not only leaky but so badly crushed there wasn't a way for water to slip through the cracks easily. Lastly I noticed the heater at the bottom of the boiler that actually heats the water didn't seem to be working. So after talking to Rosalie about it she completely agreed it needed to be replaced along with a majority of the piping.

By the time we had found out everything that needed to be fixed we had to then write a list of equipment and materials needed to fix everything. The whole process took all day. The guys, me, Jasper and Emmett had spent the entire day running around the house finding what needed to be fixed while Bella and Rosalie noted it down. Alice did numerous designs for the house, as well as ever so helpfully got all the food. It happened to be fast food from the A&W restaurant. Although the food was high in fat the food was amazing. As being in the army you don't eat fast food – just pure healthy stuff because we had to keep our strength up, I mean dodging grenades and stuff is hard work.

"So how come you guys all follow each other?" Alice asked out of curiosity.

I looked up to see her head tilted at the side to gauge my reaction, I sat there thinking for a while to find a way of explaining why we did follow in each others footsteps. Before I could answer when I actually had one Alice started to ramble and I didn't stop her.

"It's ok if it's personal. You don't have to tell me. I was just wondering. Don't worry actually, its ok." I smiled at her before I started to speak.

"We all know what it's like to be by ourselves, and how hard it is to be great when there is not one person supporting you from the same place. I mean before Emmett was adopted and I met Jasper I was all by myself, no one liked me because I had been scrawny with glasses. It was silly really but when I met Em and Jasper we decided to stick it to the world together basically." Alice laughed at the last comment before saying while laughing.

"I can't ever imagine you scrawny." I didn't comment, but now it was my turn to ask a question.

"How come you became an elite spy exactly?" This managed to sober Alice up really quickly; she had stopped laughing and starred at me for a moment before shrugging nonchalantly.

"I was running away." The answer was in a whisper and I barely caught it. I decided not to push and nodded.

"Thanks, it's a sore spot, I think for just about everyone."

Again I didn't push; I think everyone kind of figured there was something more to what the girls let on. It was then I heard the scream of pain

"Bella!" at first I couldn't who was the person screaming until I realised that everyone but Bella and Emmett were in the room.

I jumped up, and literally flew to the window to see Bella standing with two feet firmly on the floor. I looked up confused why Emmett had been screaming to see his shocked face starring at Bella.

Bella then just casually called up to him,

"Sorry if I gave you a fright!"

"A fright, are you fucking kidding me right now Bella, you jumped of a _**ROOF**_! A fucking _**ROOF**_." Bella smiled sweetly at him,

"Technically I tripped off the roof." She replied in the same casual tone as earlier.

"Technically that doesn't make me feel any better." Emmett was back to screaming at Bella, who either pretended not to notice that he was mad or really didn't give a shit as she was still using a casual tone she would most likely use to ask the time or someone's opinion on the latest weather.

"And how do you think I feel? I am the one who went off the roof."

Emmett couldn't really answer to that remark, he tried but ended up looking like a gaping fish. All the while everyone who had been in the house with me hadn't moved a millimetre because the exchange was like a train heading off a cliff – you didn't really want to look but you couldn't look away either.

After a few minutes Bella looked at me, a perplexed expression came across her face but before I could try to work out as to _why_ she was giving me such an odd look it was gone and she marched past us back up to the roof when the yelling, screaming and cursing travelled down the stairs to us. But because we were about four floors away from them you couldn't really work out what was being said apart from the swearing as both Emmett and Bella's voices became louder and therefore more distinguishable when they said them. This latest a whole ten minutes before Alice muttered.

"If they weren't related I would of thought they were married." Then she sat back down to eat her lunch, the comment broke through the mindless starring at the ceiling trying to work out what was being said and we went to our own conversations.

*****************One week later************************

It took us this long and to my surprise all the hard graft was completed. Everything that needed to be fixed had been fixed – which as it turned out was a lot. We basically had to re wire and re plum the whole house and all the walls which needed to be taken out had been. So to say I was proud of all the work that had occurred would be an understatement, because it wasn't luck that had helped us – if fact I would say luck was trying to steer us in the other direction but with all six of us putting a whole shit load of effort in and working since 5 to midnight almost everyday we managed. No I am not joking about 5 to midnight either. So because of that I also hadn't had another chance to talk to Bella, especially since she gave me such a weird look from outside of the window when she fell off as its been bugging me. I honestly wanted to know what she was thinking but I doubted she would tell me since I accidently heard Rosalie asking her and she closed up tighter than a clam, telling Rose she had no idea what she was talking about. If she can't tell her best friend she certainly wouldn't tell me. So I carried on with my work, hoping she would want to talk but whenever I went into a room she managed to leave fairly soon after that and even then there was always another person in the room.

I tried ignoring the pangs in my chest but it honestly felt as if it was going to explode which I couldn't understand the feeling. I mean I have been interested in other women so I didn't get the feelings I have when she is around and of course it has to be with one of my best friends sister that I get these weird tingly feelings and my chest ache around so I can't even ask them – I did at one stage contemplate asking Jasper but thought better of it when I remembered what Bella said to me a week ago.

"_There is no fraternising with in Espirit de corpse. Ever. No exceptions."_ By her expression afterward I think I could wait until judgement day and I would still have no chance with her. With a heavy heart I stayed starring out into nothingness – it was late and rationally I knew I had a busy day tomorrow with all the decorating that needed to be done.

Alice had said and I quote "Now you boys have had fun destroying the house and putting it back together again, its time to decorate." She left clapping her hands and jumping out the room looking more like a kangaroo/toddler on crack and energizer batteries.

I smiled at the thought, Alice was great. I honestly hope she stayed exactly how she was because she had raw passion for anything and everything rather and it was amazing to watch her find something she enjoyed.

Rosalie was great too; her honesty about everything was also amazing but her tactic of expressing her honesty could be improved upon but I guess it is each to their own in my personal opinion and I had no right to interfere with that because I wouldn't want people to annoy me with everything they though about me, I doubt I would be able to take all of the criticism nor would I actually care.

I was brought back to reality by the last person I thought I would ever speak to again this century.

"Can I sit out here with you?" The voice was tentative and I assumed to be unsure. I didn't look at her but did move up for her to sit; I figured that she probably needed fresh air before she went to sleep too, it had been an extremely long day and I am fairly certain that we were al living off coffee, energy drinks and Carbohydrates from pastries as well as Mc Donald's which was only down the road.

I went back looking into the black space for a while and we were in silence. Neither of us moved or spoke, for some of the time I contemplated not breathing to reduce the sound I was making but I thought that in itself was a stupid idea.

The silence continued to stretch and I tried my hardest not to acknowledge her but it was becoming increasingly difficult. Luckily for me she broke the silence before I did.

"You did an amazing job with all the plumbing and wiring. Where did you three learn to do it?"

I smiled remembering the whole summer my dad took out from work to teach Me, Emmett and Jasper to do the plumbing and wiring in the house, insisting it was a lot more important than to play basketball or whatever we did when we were eleven. It took my dad the whole summer but not once did he give up, now I was thankful for that otherwise Rosalie would of had to pay a fortune to each the electrician and plumber to fix the whole house, something I am sure she wouldn't want to do. It was then I realised I had yet to actually answer her – especially since – as far as I was aware Bella couldn't read my mind.

"My father taught us when we were eleven."

"Eleven? How can you remember something you learnt thirteen years ago?" the pure curiosity was amusing.

"Its like riding a bike." I commented.

Bella smiled but didn't add anything and the silence fell between us again. Usually I would either try to avoid in the silence or I would bask in it but at the minute I couldn't do either but that's because the odd mixture of silence and chatter reminded of my first girlfriend Kayleigh who used to cheat on me and then do the same weird combination to relieve the guilt she had but this wasn't like that at all. I knew Bella wasn't talking to me because of her feeling guilty; she had no reason to be guilty about anything. The sudden remind of Kayleigh reminded me of the one time the whole family went back to New York to visit old friends and we bumped into her. It was a shame she never learnt that all the nervous energy she had and the guilty she had was trying to tell her not to sleep with everyone and thing possible but she didn't. Even after she got married to a guy named Mitch and she knew I knew she was married, she still prepositioned me to sleep with her. In her dreams that would happen. I was also glad I had **never** slept with her since I would more likely than not of got something rather nasty from her – which is probably the reason Mitch was asking for a divorce.

Not exactly the best way to find out your wife who unfortunately he loved gave him about 3 different STD's which from the 5 years of marriage he knew she didn't have in the beginning of the marriage. I actually felt sorry for the guy, I guess it was lucky that none of the STD's she had given him were untreatable, that really would have been a massive slap in the face.

"What you thinking about?" Bella asked me.

I turned to look at her. She looked really nervous as if I would suddenly turn on her and beat her or something. I just smiled and said

"Nothing of importance, you?" I asked out of both curiosity and to keep the conversation going.

"About everything." There was a pause which I thought she'd leave hanging but then she decided against it.

"I am sorry about last week." This time she didn't continue.

"The kiss you mean." I stated for her but she shook her head adamantly.

"No, I am sorry about the rules I have to follow. I am sorry you can't be honest with your own parents. I am sorry for the reason you will put your life in danger for the next six months minimum. I am sorry you won't be able to have a proper relationship with anyone. I am ..." I cut her off there.

"Who says I care about those things?" I questioned. It wasn't that I didn't want those things because I did. Very much. I hated lying to my parents and I hated that my friends and family were putting their lives in danger. Some of whom didn't even know they were doing it like my parents. I also wanted to have a proper relationship with Bella, going out on proper dates – the whole shebang basically which we couldn't do right now but I hoped one day.

"It is what anyone would want." The reply was automatic and certain in a way which told me it was something she was included in when she said anyone.

"So we have to wait." I stated because I refused to go out on a date with anyone until I've had a date with Bella – at least one.

Shaking her head again began to both annoy me and confuse me. I mean seriously how hard would it be to just agree to go out with me?


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey you lovely readers, here is the second chapter I promised. Now, this is going to** **sound rather obvious but I need to make clear that this story is pure fiction - it isn't based on any sort of true story. Thank you. **

**Now please enjoy and let me know what you think. **

* * *

Rosalie POV –

Recently had been hard work but not in a horrible way – in a really good way. I was especially excited because for once it wasn't work related; I was finally after living my whole life doing what others wanted and expected I was doing what I want; when I want to do it. Ok that may be a little over exaggeration as I had to listen to Alice but I was only doing that because she seemed to have a serious knack for interior design.

The house wasn't the only good thing going right now. Apparently Emmett wished to take me out on a date – but after explaining to him that we couldn't he suggested that we wait until we are no longer under contract and then he would take me out. I actually couldn't wait. The only down side is Bella. I didn't want to hurt her but her brother is so loving and caring. I honestly believe with time to get to know him I could fall for him. But Emmett said he would talk to her.

"Rose, where do you want this thing to go?" Jasper said behind a massive chest that he just so happened to be carrying – not dragging through the house. I was a little shocked as I was in the main bedroom upstairs.

"You can put it over there." I pointed to the corner of the room which he saw from the corner of his eye, so he slowly moved to the corner; placing it diagonally across the corner.

"Is this ok?" I looked at it for a second before nodding. It wasn't how I personally would have placed it but for some reason it looked good and not completely squashed in the corner where it would be difficult to get to.

"Ok then, is there anything else you want me to do before Alice drags me to the shopping centre?" Jasper asked.

Before I could answer Alice called up the stairs "I heard that!"

We both laughed and I said. "Nah, I'm sure I could drag Emmett, Edward or even Bella to help me if necessary." While I said the name Emmett, Jasper smirked at me but he didn't say anything. I raised an eyebrow before he shrugged and walked back downstairs where Alice smacked him on his arm.

I carried on sorting out the clothes in the dresser. It had been two months since we had arrived and it had been freakishly quite from Aro, I had tried putting it out of my head I looked around at the last room to be finished and the panic began to grow.

Bella ran into my room with out saying a word and pulled me down the stairs at full speed. It happened so quickly that I had no time to open my mouth. When we finally got to our destination the TV was on and Jane's face was on the news and so was the Espirit de corpse logo. Tanya to my surprise was on speaker phone but all the noise was too fuzzy for me to understand.

The next second the world went pitch black.

I had no idea what was going on, I could hear nothing, see nothing, smell nothing, feel nothing nor could I taste anything. It was frustrating, as most importantly I could remember nothing.

The longer I sat here the more frustrated I got; this was likely because there was nothing I could do about the current state I am in.

Emmett POV – 

Rosalie was just lying on the floor. I stood by my sister starring in shock because I couldn't comprehend what exactly was going on. The second Rosalie hit the floor everyone stopped moving – in Alice and Bella's case I think they stopped breathing but I couldn't be sure, I was sure of thought was that I had stopped. It literally felt like everything was being pulled out of me.

Then it went sooo fast, Bella and Jasper were woken from the stupor they were in and Bella immediately picked Rosalie from the floor. My sister who was about 3 or 4 inches **shorter **than Rosalie just picked her up and began putting her on the couch.

I was broken out of my weird coma type thing when Jasper clapped me on the shoulder pulling me out of the lounge. He grabbed all the things I was guessing Bella had told him to get and I helped him.

Rosalie POV – 

I wasn't too sure about how long I was blacked out but it couldn't have been too long because as I looked around the room I saw the news was still on but covering a different story and Edward was talking to Tanya, telling her she needed to calm down as her screaming down the phone isn't helping anyone – she told him he needed to fuck himself before she'd calm down.

I saw Bella and Emmett hovering over me. Bella's skin looked translucent, almost as if she were a ghost.

"What's going on?" I asked probably sounding like an idiot but at this point I didn't care.

"Espirit de corpse has been found out." Bella replied sounding – well the opposite to how she usually was. No sarcastic humour or rude tone to her voice just plain dread.

I was guessing the guys didn't understand what that meant as they were trying to calm Tanya and Alice down.

I sat up – probably a little too promptly as I got hit with a serious case of dizziness but I ignored it, so I could grab the phone out of Edward's hand.

"Tanya, calm the fuck down right now. You need to get your team to Siberia and quickly. I will call a friend I have there, ask them to look after you, your family and your team."

"Ok."

"Tanya, don't forget to have clothing suitable for the weather for your whole team. We left our clothing in the airport in Chicago. I suggest you grab it as it will have Jackets and boots you will need."

"Thanks Rose." I could hear the gratitude in her voice. But that was replaced with fear. "But what are you going to be doing?"

"No need for you to worry about us, you protect your family first."

I disconnected the call and Edward turned to me.

"She had a family?"

"Yes, two children and a nephew she had to look after." He nodded and Jasper spoke.

"So what are we going to do?"

Before I could think of a plan Bella answered him even though she knew the question was for me solely.

"We destroy Espirit de corpse." It was a simple statement that had a lot of weight in it, something they didn't understand.

"Destroy Espirit de corpse? How do we do that?" Emmett asked.

"We get rid off all paper trails, digital trails, eye witnesses-"

"You want to kill people Bella?"

"No. We give the police anonymous tips, evidence; anything that will have them imprisoned. No one will trust a felon."

"What if they haven't done anything wrong?"

Bella smirked. "We pay them off."

Once that was settled Bella went into full boss mode, telling us the plan that just popped into her head and how we were going to do it. There was no room for argument and/or negotiation.

The plan itself wasn't bad –just risky, very risky. When she had finished telling it to us she finished the speech by saying.

"- if any of you want to back out, I suggest you do now as there will be no other opportunity."

No one spoke as the general sign that everyone was staying. After the few minutes of pure silence where the birds didn't even seem to chirp. Bella broke it by handing out jobs.

"Alice, you will need to go find every paper trail; websites; emails between spies; letters; the main database and delete them. I want you make sure there is nothing left in the hard drive. I want to be assured that it doesn't matter what the police do as long as they do not – I repeat do not manage to find any evidence that Espirit de corpse ever existed. Go as far back as there is evidence. Miss nothing. But make sure that the main database is the last thing to be deleted." Bella didn't elaborate after, she just continued with telling us to do.

"Rose, you need to get the list of missions and where they were from the database before Alice deletes it. Make sure to find all CCTV footage there is. Any videos, pictures or voice recordings to do with Espirit de corpse I want gone."

"Edward, you were quite tight with higher ups in the army right?" She didn't let him answer before carrying on. "I want you to find out what the army knows about Espirit de corpse."

"Jasper, you need to find a way to find out exactly what the media knows, I don't care what you have to do, just do it."

"Emmett, you need to locate where all the spies are – past and present. Find out where they are and what level they were at."

Then Bella sighed out with relief – most likely happy that everyone else knew what they were doing.

"What are you going to be doing exactly?" I asked her.

Bella smirked, "I am going to break into the places you send me and getting the evidence. You guys find it, I will get it."

"What about the people?" I asked her.

"Emmett can do that. When Edward has finished fishing for info from the army and Jasper the media, they can help Emmett, as his job is most likely the biggest."

"So is that it then?" Alice asked in a timid voice.

"That's it." Bella responded.

"Errrm, how are we going to achieve these tasks Bella?" Alice asked in an even more timid voice than before.

Bella gave her a small smile. "I suggest you get creative." That was Bella's was of saying she had no idea how to achieve any of the tasks. Everyone nodded and turned to leave.

"Three more quick things." Bella said to us. So we all half turned back.

"I will make different stories, ids, passports ect for you guys to use. I will also get some wheels for us; we will all have our own. Lastly we will also need to move somewhere that people won't know us."

"Like where exactly?"

"I'll find somewhere." Bella mumbled before walking off.

I looked around at everyone, no one spoke and they didn't look me in the eye.

Sighing I then demanded "What?"

Emmett was the bravest and answered.

"We don't understand why, we're destroying everything to do with Espirit de corpse. Nor do we understand what 'Espirit de corpse has been found out' even means."

"It means that people have found out that Espirit de corpse exists, they know that we're traitors..."

"We're traitors!" Jasper, Emmett and Edward yelled loudly as well as simultaneously.

"Calm the fuck down – yes technically we're traitors but its not like we gave information to other countries but we have destroyed people because we've been paid to do it by other counties and by definition that makes us traitors.

They will also know we have killed."

"So that's like any high intelligence Government group then." Emmett commented.

"No we're not, we don't work for any government, nor do we work for certain of group of people – anyone who has the money can hire us out. Obviously there is some sort of censoring but that is for our safety rather than anything else."

"That doesn't make any sense. How can a company be open to everyone but stay unknown?" Jasper inquired.

"The spies are the link between the business and the people. If they find someone in need they refer them but they cannot openly say they work for them obviously but could give them a number to call. No one ever openly acknowledges its existence until now, which makes this situation oh so much worse."

"How does it make it worse exactly?" Edward asked.

"People are naturally scared of the unknown. If they think they're government have been keeping secrets then they will attack the government, we need to stop the chaos before it begins."

"It's already begun." Alice replied.

"But there is no evidence yet; the bosses have orders to die before giving any information out that is not in the know basis." I snipped, I really needed to get Alice to get the database.

"Come on we need to get out of here." I said to them, then like Bella I left.

I walked into Bella's room and found her with her bag packed, on the phone while looking out the window.

"Jamie, I am fully aware of what is going on." There was a pause for 'Jamie' to respond, I took the opportunity to look around the main guest room.

It was the standard for the guest room, red, black, white and blue. The walls were white; the carpet was black; the cabinets and furniture were a mix between red and blue. The bed was in the centre of the far wall with two side tables next to the bed on each side. Opposite the bed was the wall with the door I just entered in from – it had a dresser and a desk; which when I first saw them didn't imagine that it could fit in the one wall, but it did. The corner with the desk in it had a big window looking out to the back of the property. There was nothing along this wall. The last wall had a storage cabinet pre built in and a bookshelf, between the cabinet and the bookshelf was a TV mounted on the wall of ease of watching it from the bed if you laid across the bed.

Bella finished up her conversation with Jamie a few minutes later. She didn't acknowledge me but I knew she knew I was here.

"I never thought I'd see the day where Espirit de corpse spies ran from danger. I never imagined that we would be outed and never in my most terrifying nightmare did I think it would be us against them."

"What do you mean us against them?" I was starting to think Bella's craziness had reached the stage of delusion, but I honestly hoped I was wrong."

"There is no help Rose. According to Jamie, someone from the higher levels outed us, they've all split, running to sanctuaries and I would presume have started praying."

A voice from behind me asked, I couldn't tell you whose voice it was. I couldn't even tell you whether it was male or female because the blood in my ears was pumping loud and hard.

"Why would they start praying now?"

"Do you know what the USA does to suspected traitors Edward? Do you know what they do when the people find out exactly how corrupt their country is?" Bella answered who seemed accepting of the cost. But then again Bella had always been the one to keep me grounded in reality while I fought to stay in my idealistic world, unfortunately I wasn't going to have the luxury of going there any time soon.

"No, why would I? There hasn't ever been a situation like this before." Bella laughed bitterly when he used that reply. It was naive of him to think that there is a good and just government, naive to think that all they do is above board.

"Just because it wasn't publicised doesn't mean it hasn't happened before." She cut of the conversation, taking charge of the whole situation. "Pack up everything, We are going to Tennessee, we will get a motel or something; get new identities and then we'll start on your assignments."

Edward didn't argue but then why would he when is only choice was to follow her orders. It didn't slip past mine, Edward's or even Bella's mind that she hadn't told him what happens when the government get caught out, but honestly, I didn't want to hear it; Edward didn't really want to know and Bella, well I don't think she could break him like that by telling him the horrors which may occur would give most terrorists and dictators a good example.

When we were once again alone Bella explained her earlier comment.

"Rose, it's all gone. No one will help us now. No one wants to. They are scared – they think if they get caught helping us they will be taken. Not that I blame them." There was devastation in her voice; she truly believed that there was no help. I nodded, I understood her pain. Then I suggested the only thing I could think of that would be of some help.

"Maybe we should take them to a safe house Bella."

"WHAT! NO! WE WONT GO!" Alice shouted from behind us. Both me and Bella spun around to see tear stains down her face and a mask of pain. Before either me or Bella could say anything she continued ranting.

"YOU CAN'T DO IT ALL BY YOURSELVES! YOU ALREADY GAVE US OUR JOBS!" Jasper who appeared by her side wrapped his arms round her and rocked her, whispering words in her ear. Emmett and Edward were standing just behind the couple and didn't look all that happy with us either.

I decided as I was technically meant to be the boss and as it was _my_ mess I would clear it up. I had no doubt in my mind Bella knew who I was talking about but they didn't.

"We were talking about Carlisle and Esme."

"What?" all four heads shot up to my face.

"They need protecting, it will take minutes for a well trained torturer to find out about you and get your surnames. I mean half the agency would have heard something about you."

"Oh," Alice sounded relieved. I walked up to her and kept her in an embrace to prevent her from moving. I knew that she thought we were abandoning her – and abandonment issues never really go away.

"Alice, we would never leave you when you need us the most and vice versa because you're right, I did give you tasks to do and we need you to do it. I am the master of breaking in and stealing – however I have no idea on how to hack, come to think about it I don't really know how to use a computer properly." Alice laughed and so did I because Bella really was terrible at using a computer. I guess the physical stuff was more important than the technical stuff.

After Alice's mini breakdown we all worked together. We packed all essential items and got into the truck. It was a horrible trip to forks as it took us three days, luckily on our first day we found a car dealership which sold us two cars and bought the truck off us. Apparently it was the exact truck which the owner of the dealership wanted for his son meaning he was more than happy to buy it off us with payment of another car. It was Alice who played hard to get with the dealership owner because according to her – we shouldn't seem to eager to sell the only vehicle we have as it would be suspicious. Turns out, once again she was right. One of the employees thought it was odd that 6 people mid 20's would be wanting to sell the only vehicle we have right off the bat. But we managed to smooth it over by telling the 'dealership owner' that Bella just didn't like the truck as it reminded her of her grandparents that died in a truck similar to it. Afterwards all the employees were very sympathetic.

It was when we got into the cars the problem arose.

"Do you always manipulate people like that?" Emmett asked, the disgust was evident in his voice but I wasn't all that bothered by it, it had been a long couple of months.

"Emmett, manipulating people is our job. If you have a problem with it then just don't help. I don't care either way if I am being honest because right now we have to save our own lives, not worry about whether we hurt someone's feelings." I told him. It was harsh but I did mean every word of it. There was no way I would be able to put up with him, never mind dating him if he cant handle what I have to do to save lives and quite a lot of the time prevent wars from breaking out all over the place. I mean if I didn't manipulate different governments into behaving like responsible adult who can look after countries then nuclear war would have broken out in 9/10ths of the world by now.

Emmett didn't say anything; he just went back to looking out the window watching the world go by. Bella looked at me from the rear view mirror but she didn't comment either. I was fairly certain neither Bella nor Edward wouldn't say anything to interfere; mainly because they did have their own problems right now to be worried about.

The trip to Forks was long and tiring. It had been decided that we were going to be telling Esme and Carlisle exactly who we were and what we did, we would then have to tell them about the safe house. Alice had told me and Bella from her vision that conversation wasn't going to go down very well, but Bella was still determined it was how we were going to proceed. She had also taken it on herself to take the blame when they ask whose idea it was for them to sign up which meant she was taking most if not all the blame. No one was happy about it.

The first day in Forks we spent at Bella and Emmett's parents place. The guys had phoned his parents saying that they were in Forks and Esme invited us all to come and have breakfast at their house. Carlisle would take the day off so that we could talk. Bella made sure that they knew it was important.

The next day everyone had jitters in their stomachs and no one looked as if they had slept at all during the night. I could feel the nervousness of everyone as I watched them all with their nervous mumbling, pacing and fidgeting. All the while I stayed still – outwardly I looked calm but in the inside I was anything but. Bella caught my eye and smirked, she was reminding me of the joke we shared earlier this morning, when she had enough of Edward pacing in their room – the joke being that the one way to get the parents we're about to meet is to tell them they stupidly followed us in a career which would more often than get them killed; whether it be from an opposing agent or one on your own team. I laughed out loud as did she while the rest gave us funny looks. We still had an hour.

"Why don't you all get ready to go, you cant go to your parents in your pajamas." I suggested.

It took exactly 45 minutes for everyone to be dressed and downstairs. It took a further 5 minutes to get in the car. But about 30 seconds to arrive at the Cullen mansion that was completely surrounded by thick forest. Bella deciding being morbidly funny then decided to comment.

"Well if they do decide to kill us at least they will have loads of space and time to hide all the bodies where no one will find them. That and there is no way in hell anyone could hear us screaming." Everyone turned to her but as the can of worms were already open, I then said

"I didn't take you for the screaming type."


	23. Chapter 23

**Please enjoy...**

* * *

_Previously R POV_

"_Well if they do decide to kill us at least they will have loads of space and time to hide all the bodies where no one will find them. That and there is no way in hell anyone could hear us screaming." Everyone turned to her but as the can of worms were already open, I then said_

"_I didn't take you for the screaming type." _

**Emmett POV **

My nerves were jittering around by body, the butterflies in my stomach bounced around at speeds making me feel nauseous and sweat laced by hands and forehead. I can honestly say I have not been so nervous in my life, by the looks of everyone else they were just as nervous. This actually made me feel better as I wasn't the only one in the sinking boat.

I saw Rosalie, Bella and Alice whom were all focused on the house.

Bella gave me a small smile; trying to reassure me as did Alice. Rosalie who saw the interaction gave Bella a sour look. Not that Bella honestly cared.

Jazz and Ed looked a sick as I felt before Ed nodded to himself in some sort of confirmation that made him seem more confident while Jazz took a deep breath.

We didn't wait any longer; we went straight to the house, Bella knocked.

Carlisle was the one who opened the door but he didn't smile at us, like he would have. He actually looked scared and sick to his stomach.

Rosalie took charge of the situation.

"Hello Dr Cullen, how are you? My name is Lillian, this is Stephanie" she pointed at Bella. "And this is Mary." She pointed at Alice. "We are so glad that you invited us to meet your sons over breakfast, while we were waiting we've been talking. You did an amazing job bringing them up." I noticed Rose didn't let him say anything but I heard Bella whisper to him while Rose had been talking to go along with it. I figured I wouldn't of heard it if I hadn't been right there next to her. I shared a look with Ed and Jazz, they shrugged – well guys that's helpful.

Carlisle nodded before saying.

"It is nice to meet you. Setting you up was a friends idea, saying you would be good for our sons." Bella smiled.

"Well are we ganna sit here all day or are we allowed in?"

Carlisle hesitated, only for a minute but we caught it. Something was going on. I could feel it.

"My wife, Esme isn't here right now. A client had an emergency that she needed to fix immediately."

Ed paled again. Looking sicker then he did before. The lack of sleep last night showing more clearly as the white of his skin clashes against the purple bags under his eyes.

I nudged his shoulder, trying to give him some comfort. While Jasper whispered

"They need us, remember." Before he walked into the kitchen and help Alice dish up the food which Esme had cooked before 'the emergency'.

We followed in a slower pace, some how managing to get food and coffee through the constant tightening of my throat. About 20 minutes in of eating and 'getting to know each other' conversation; pretending to be relaxed both Bella and Rose started fidgeting. At first I thought the pressure of the fact someone might have the women who looked after me like her own for the last 16 years. But then I realised they planned this. After 5 minutes of fidgeting Rosalie broke first.

"Can I use the bathroom please?" she said in tight voice.

"Yes there is one down the hall to your left." Rosalie smiled before shooting off.

"Errrm there is another one right?"

Carlisle nodded giving directions to the first up stairs bathroom.

We resumed playing happy families, eating and drinking Esme made this morning before I heard a crash and a scream from Esme. Then there were gun shots with more screaming and finally more silence. We couldn't run and aid who ever it was because the noise had been coming from two different directions. There was some noise upstairs and some coming from the basement.

We waited and within a minute Bella had Esme in her arms, while she walked down the stairs. Rosalie came up the basement stairs in the kitchen, grabbed rope and went back down again for a second time.

Bella put Esme on the couch and Alice bought over tea.

"Where did that come from?" I asked, completely baffled. I was sure there wasn't any made tea with the breakfast.

"I went and made it when Rose and Bella went off." Alice said in a soft tone to not spook Esme any more.

It took about an hour to calm Esme down. That was mine, Edward, Jasper and dad's job to do while the girls put the men who had been holding Esme hostage down in the basement. Carlisle asked whether they were going to kill them and Rosalie replied.

"We're not god Dr Cullen. We don't choose when people live or die. I personally wouldn't want to either." Carlisle nodded and didn't say anything else. However when Esme did come around, the first thing she demanded to know was and I quote

"What on earth are you boys playing at? It's not bad enough you had to fight in Iraq, but now you have to get involved with bad guys in this country!" Before any of us could think of an answer to give her; Bella piped up an answer that shocked us all as she had barely spoken all morning.

"They aren't American." Esme being speechless said

"What?" Bella smiled but it wasn't in a rude or offensive smile.

"I said, they aren't American. The men in the basement weren't from here. Two are French, the other is English. But their American accents are pretty good." I glowered at her of being snarky at a time like this which she ignored.

Bella's voice and her expression became softer while she explained the situation.

"Also it's not your sons that brought the trouble; it was us which we are sincerely sorry for the pain it caused you. We didn't think they would have gotten here and found you so quickly, that would be my fault. I miscalculated. I honestly thought there was time to move you both to a safe house."

There was hesitation from Esme and Carlisle.

"Why are any of you involved? You are still young? Why would someone want to kill you?" My mother's voice asked in absolute desperation.

Bella sighed. Bella must have thought they would work it out for themselves.

"Well I am guessing you have heard about the company Espirit de corpse." She stated.

Esme and Carlisle nodded, and then Carlisle added

"The trained spies for the American government that became rogue." It was a statement not an accusation.

"Yes that is the official story."

Both Carlisle and Esme looked at her quizzically.

There was a sigh of irritation from behind me but I so badly wanted Carlisle and Esme to understand, I know they would love us and protects any way but I didn't want them to think we're traitors.

"There were only three spies in personal who were trained by the American government, they were your sons and they weren't trained for Espirit de corpse. The company only took their training as full training because they knew I wouldn't allow any of your sons to die." Bella stated gravely.

"What do you mean the company took their army training as full training. Do you know how hard my boys worked to be in the army?" Esme sounded honest to god offended someone thought we were sub – par or satisfactory standard.

"Mrs Cullen. I am not here to offend you; I only agreed to come in the first place because I know how important you are to half my team." Bella making it sound as if she had better things to do really pissed me off. She may be my sister but they looked after me and supported me when they didn't have to. I was about to tell her to back off but she continued speaking. "To become a 'traitor'" she said actually putting the inverted commas in "takes four years training, blood, sweat, tears and most importantly the most horrific humiliation until your so broken you have no humanity left. That is why I say their training was sub – par. Espirit de corpse makes damned sure that there are no friendships to prevent spies turning on them." Bella said. Rosalie who had came to sit near me at some point refused to look at me and both Esme and Carlisle had pity in their eyes. But Bella wasn't finished.

"I suggest that you both pack a bag with two sets of clothes, a tooth brush, tooth paste, a hair brush and any cash or valuables that can be carried. I will only give you five minutes to get back down here, so we can leave."

When she had finished she walked out with both Rose and Alice, Esme looked at us terrified and Edward went to her.

"It's ok mum, we just need to do as she says and we will protect you and dad. She does mean the best; her tack is just not perfected yet." Esme smiled at her son and we went upstairs, me and jasper took all the valuables that were sentimental to us. Edward got rid of all passwords, bank statements and disconnected everything. When Carlisle asked why, he said that, Alice told him so that no one can steal their money, cable or anything else. Alice also said she would freeze any out going money that isn't pre agreed by either mum or dad. Esme then asked how are we going to pay the safe house or whatever and Bella told them it was actually a house not a hotel which most **cops** call a safe house.

"But wouldn't it be connected to you?" Esme asked and Bella smirked – at what I am not sure.

"No Mrs Cullen," She paused. "It is my grandmother's aunt's house that has been going through their line, up until the last member of that line of the family wanted to sell it. I asked if I could buy it but have it in their name. I had to show them how we were related, to which the accepted but will sell it on if I did not keep all the bills paid. The last couple of years I rented it out but the old lady who lived there has now passed about a year ago, so it's been empty."

No one argued or commented; we just went back to packing up our lives until Carlisle asked.

"Why are we bringing our valuables but freezing out going payments to the cards?"

"Can I explain later please? It is a ridiculously long story and I am sure someone will fill you in. All of you in." She gave me, Edward, jasper and Alice a glance before taking a bag down.

****************** TEXAS 4 DAYS LATER***********************

It took four days to finally arrive in Texas, to my utter horror the safe house of Bella's was in the middle of the biggest town in Texas. It was ridiculas. According to Rose, this actually made life easier as we would be near shops but no one will pay much attention to us. As long as Bella stays out of sight we'll be ok. I wasn't too sure why Bella specifically had to stay out of sight but it had been too busy. No one had stopped moving since we left the Mansion 4 days ago.

Throughout the drive here when we managed to get laptops, anyone who wasn't driving – Bella and Esme, had been typing.

After Alice hacked into the COA also known as Censorship of America I used the names on the data base and found every name. I then had to make a list of my own to state whether they were one, alive and two if they were alive, where they were.

I looked though Google, Bing, ask, Yahoo, Facebook, MySpace, Bebo and every other networking site that came up to find all these people, I even got Bella to hack in to the witness protection program and every other protection service there was to make sure there was no one we were looking for were on file.

It was hard work, Esme and Carlisle made sure we all ate and slept at least 5 hours a day. Bella seemed to be out every other week, taking with her all the information we had. Alice had told me she was out looking for the paper trail and destroying it.

"Why can't someone else do it?" I asked.

"Emmett she's the best. I doubt there is a thief or spy in the world that can break in or out of a place without setting an alarm off." Rosalie tried to reassure me.

"That really isn't comforting." Jasper muttered. And Edward nodded.

After finding out what Bella was doing, Esme and Carlisle kept all news channels on watching and hoping not to see Bella's picture on the screen, however the disappearance of information as well as CCTV had been broadcasted after about 9 weeks of Bella deleting it – she had started with the least checked to the most to prevent being caught. Most of the information had been gotten rid of, the army had no idea about Espirit de corpses and neither did the media; apparently Bella, Rosalie and Alice were a lot quicker than the journalists hacking into the different places where there is proof of Espirit de corpse.

"Oh, Bella darling, what happened?" Esme exclaimed sounding worried.

Jasper, me and Alice who were in the dining room snapped our heads to the front door.

"Don't worry Esme, it is nothing." We all watched her run up the stairs, I was just about to go back to tracking down all workers of Espirit de corpse, and I only had 4 more names to go but when I saw her face I got seriously concerned.

Her face was black, blue and white. It looked like she had run repeatedly into a door, or a wall at full speed without a break.

"It doesn't look like nothing." I called up to her. She looked at me seeming surprised I commented on it.

"Well, it is nothing to worry about." I looked at Alice who had watched the whole interaction, then shrugged.

By the time I looked back Bella had gone up stairs. I didn't bother going after her as I knew she'd kick my ass, this was the hardest part of being a brother; especially since I could only watch but never help her.

Rosalie came down the stairs a few minutes after Bella went up them and she did not look all that happy. Rosalie completely ignored us and went straight into the kitchen; boiling the kettle.

Edward then followed Rosalie's footsteps down the stairs and into the kitchen to talk to Rosalie.

"What happened?" He didn't bother with pleasantries, just went straight to the point.

"I don't know, Edward. She won't tell me."

"I thought you were best friends, aren't they supposed to share everything?" Edward tried again to get information from Rosalie again.

"No, were not actually. We're on the same team but not best friends. When you're a spy you don't have friends." Rosalie shot back.

"Is that how you feel about Alice too?" He asked really loudly.

"That is different. Alice, wasn't around when spies had to fight to survive; literally. There was no unity between spies; we literally had to fight each other to survive. Especially since we were never sure who was working for whom." There was silence and Alice was crying a little, so Jasper wrapped his arm around her. The voices were quieter now but you could still hear them.

"It was ciaos Edward, There is a reason Aro and the other bosses only recruited lost causes. It wasn't to be kind; it was because no one would miss us when we were gone."

Then my heart broke a little more. My sister joined an organisation where there was a high death risk and they hired her because she had no one else.

Jasper looked at me and I looked down ashamed. I knew I couldn't change the past but the last couple of years especially the last year we had been with Bella, Rosalie and Alice I really had starting wishing I could.

Before they continued talking I got up and ran up the stairs as fast as I could to Bella's room, she wasn't in there so I went to Rosalie's.

Bella sat on the chair looking out to the garden with her knees pulled up to her chest and her face was soaked with tears that didn't seem to be stopping any time soon. I sat on the bed and swivelled the chair so it faced me, before Bella could say or do anything I pulled her to me and I kept her; letting her cry on me.

I wasn't too sure how long she cried for but I knew that Rosalie had left me all the first aid to help Bella when she was finished crying and the boiling water wasn't boiling anymore.

Bella's eyes were puffy and red, making her face look a bigger mess. I started getting the salt water and put it on a face cloth before getting her to sit down. Instead of only wiping the blooded areas of her face, arms and legs I did every bit of skin in those places to help the healing.

"Is there any where else you need this?" I asked her.

Bella nodded but said.

"No offence but could Alice or Rose do it."

"It's fine, I understand." And I did.

I mean we weren't children any more and she was a 24 year old woman, so obviously getting naked in front of her brother wasn't appropriate.

I put the scarring cream and some other cream that I didn't recognise on her. It took about an hour but we still hadn't said anything.

"What happened Bells?" I asked again.

"I got caught Em, that's what happened." I shook my head not understanding why that would upset her so much. Seeing my confusion she continued.

"They had files on all of us, pictures and timelines. Some of the pain that Rosalie and Alice went through," She shook her head at me.

I hugged her to me again.

"Its ok Bells, it's ok. No one will ever hurt them again. I promise." I felt her head move against my chest and Edward who appeared out of nowhere put a hand on her shoulder.

"Do you want me to bring the food up here?" I looked at him and I saw how much pain he was in to see my sister in pain.

"Nah, leave it in her room." He nodded and left, so I picked her up and took her to her room.

I laid my sister carefully down on the bed and then put myself next to her; making sure that she could move as well as breathe properly.

I watched her for hours, she managed to cry herself to sleep within 10 minutes and then I didn't take my eyes off her until my eyes were too heavy I couldn't fight them from stay closed.

The last thing I remember were two women talking, one held my hand and the other kissed my forehead; the second one waited and it was silent before she then kissed my head.


	24. Chapter 24

**Ok guys, I totally understand why you may be slightly annoyed at me. I am sorry I haven't posted in, well forever but I swear I will finish both this and the other story - even if it kills me. If I am taking to long please do message me. Thank you for your patients. **

* * *

Previously...

"There is a slight problem." Bella tensed.

"There is a Problem?" Bella asked to which Rose nodded.

"The police are following the trail."

Bella looked around the room.

"Which trail exactly?"

Jasper POV…

Everyone hesitated, the discussion that had occurred before Bella and Emmett came back to light. According to Rosalie; Bella would go ballistic when she found out that there is an active warrant on her head. But only because being a spy was something that she was meant to be good at.

"So is someone going to tell me what the problem is?" Bella asked rather impatiently.

We all hesitated; but only for a few seconds when Edward just blurted it.

"The police found out you worked for Espirit de corps and now there is an active warrant out for you."

Bella didn't say anything. We all began saying how it would be ok and Bella could take over for Rosalie and Rosalie would do Bella's job. No one registered Bella speaking until we heard the word "arrested". We paused and Bella repeated herself for a second time.

"Well then I take it I need to get myself arrested then don't I?"

"No way in hell."

"Not happening"

"Only over my dead body."

Were all said at the same time, making it too difficult to decipher who had said what.

The yelling of what was and wasn't going to happen continued for another 2 minutes. That was when I finally had enough.

"SHUT UP!" Everyone became eerily quite.

"Finally. Now we have gotten rid of almost all of the evidence right?" I asked everyone in the room, to which they nodded.

"So it will only take a couple of days to get rid of all the evidence, am I still on the right path?" I asked.

"That sounds about right." Rosalie commented. "What is your point?" She asked me.

"Well if we can buy a couple more days and then Bella can be caught by police and they will have nothing to charge her with."

"No." Emmett gritted out of his teeth.

"Em, you need to think more logically." Bella started.

"Bella I am not losing you again."

Bella shook her head before quietly whispering

"You won't."

"But you can't promise me that can you?" Emmett challenged her.

"No. I can't but then again I can't promise you we will be together forever either can I? I mean Em I do want a family. And a proper one. But there is only so much that we can do, people can't live forever."

"Bella you can't have a family in prison."

"Well it is a good thing she won't be getting arrested then isn't it." I told him. He glared at me, but I wasn't backing down. We were now all involved and could all be arrested it was better if they found out quickly they had nothing than messing around and putting rubbish on the news turning the people against others. I mean they don't really have any real leads to go on as they put up behaviour analysis of an average spy from Espirit de corpse and got people to call in so it was more like a witch hunt than anything else.

"Besides Bella could steal any hard copies of evidence that the police could have." Alice piped up.

"Why doesn't someone else go? Anyone else go?" Emmett asked with desperation filling his voice.

"Because I am the person who everyone has decided to point fingers towards Emmett. Who ever their source is, they are accurate and obviously don't like me. We find the source; we can find who they will go after and protect them and we can get any other incriminating evidence."

"I still don't like it." Edward said.

Rosalie sighed.

"Well it looks like we are out voted."

Bella smiled, obviously happy that she won. However Rosalie, Edward and Emmett looked less than pleased.

"Guys, we are talking about me doing what I am best at for Christ's sake."

"Bella, its not that we doubt your skills, it is more that we don't think you will be able to do what you do best while your hurt." Rosalie tried telling Bella.

"Rose, I can handle it. The police are a lot nicer than most people we deal with." Bella tried to argue.

Rosalie hesitated; it was a full minute before she nodded her consent. So the decision is made, Bella was going through with it.

"So what's the plan?" Alice asked in a small-ish voice.

Everyone turned to Rosalie while Rosalie turned to Bella.

"Alice I want you to hack into the police database; find out exactly what they have and then Rose, I need to you get into the basement of the FBI building and get rid of the evidence from the evidence room." Bella took a breath.

"Jasper I want you to go with Rosalie, you seem to be good at appearing and disappearing when the need comes to it." I nodded in understanding.

"Edward I want you to finish my job of getting rid of all other evidence to do with Espirit de corpse. Emmett you need to talk to anyone we worked for and pay them off or threaten them, whichever one works. No material witnesses." Edward and Emmett looked nervous but nodded once.

"Sweetie, what are we supposed to do?" Esme asked.

"Nothing, we need to get rid of the evidence and let it be. The world will get over it and forget anything ever happened."

No one said anything and after about 3 minutes we all went our separate ways some of us beginning looking for any more evidence while others got ready to leave. Rosalie and I got given a list from Bella of all the pieces of evidence we needed to get rid of.

I asked Rosalie what I would need to pack; apparently I would need clothes and weapons, which Bella would pack as she has experience with this type of thing.

Within the hour, both me and Rosalie were ready to go, in the car. Blue five doors and five seat car which would totally blend in to the surroundings.

"Are you nervous?" Rosalie asked me with pure sincerness in her voice.

"Just a bit. Are you?" I hesitated, thinking she didn't understand the question.

"Are you nervous? I mean." I tried again.

"Yeah I am. I am very nervous about this. Bella always does this kind of thing not me."

"How come?" I asked her, my interest truly piped. I guess I didn't understand why she would just let Bella do all the hard not to mention all the dangerous.

"I would let her do all the destroying of evidence, and breaking and entering because it is something she is good at. I mean she is the best at it, actually." She told me. I thought she had finished until she continued after the pause.

"When she lived on the streets, she got to know... lets say less than savoury people, however they treated their work and presented it like artwork."

"How do criminals present their work like artwork exactly?"

Rosalie smiled softly towards me.

"The criminals she got to know were very skilful Jasper; I mean con artists, thieves and professional hit men. Most of them have either never been caught or learnt well from their mistakes. They never left evidence nor would they leave loose ends."

"But they didn't kill Bella; she is technically a loose end." I pointed out.

Rosalie laughed.

"Bella is one of a kind, they trust her enough to know she won't get them arrested or killed and if I am honest I don't know why she or I would want them arrested or worse."

"Why? Rosalie you tell me that she was friends with dangerous criminals who get rid of anyone who poses a threat to them, for money but they don't deserve to be arrested. That is not how normal people work." I exclaimed.

Rosalie turned towards me in the passenger seat; looking at me in all seriousness.

"Jasper, those men saved Bella's life. I personally don't care what those men do as it has nothing to do with me; that is for the police to take care of." Rosalie told me seriously.

"Ok," I relented, although I did not think it was ok for Bella to be associated with such evil men but I also know that if Rosalie would comfortable with it then I would be too, I should not judge Bella as I made mistakes.

"Jasper, they taught her how to survive as well as gave her companionship when she had no one else, and to be clear, they could have tried to have her killed years ago if they wanted but they haven't even tried."

I nodded in understanding.

"Why haven't they tried killing her? I mean if they could why wouldn't they. She is on the other side of the law."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Rosalie shake her head.

"If you hadn't noticed we aren't exactly on the other side of the law." She commented off handily.

I grinned; she did defiantly have a point there.

For the rest of the trip to Nebraska we talked about everything but our jobs. Neither of us honestly wanted to talk about work, especially as it has been dictating our lives for the last couple of months.

When we got to the motel in Nebraska, the weather to be honest wasn't that great but that didn't matter.

After 3 hours of getting into Nebraska both me and Rosalie had a job to do. It was all very quite as we prepared to do our job. According to Rosalie it would be rather long and a difficult one as we would have to break in, find evidence which hasn't been specifically listing and exit before setting off any alarms or getting caught.

By 9 PM we were leaving and heading off to an office block in the centre of Hastings. The whole area was industrial or office buildings. There were no hardly any lights on in any of the buildings, except for a few at the top of some of the office buildings for some of the late workers.

I looked at Rosalie who grinned.

"No worries, they won't be able to see us." She told me. I nodded; taking a deep breath, they won't be able to see us I chanted.

I followed her to one of the smaller office buildings. The entire building was blue panelling and windows. The logo on the building had West Hastings investigators in a darker blue almost black and white outline.

I looked down to see Rose picking the lock.

"How do you know there isn't any alarms?" Rosalie huffed, immediately stopping.

"Do you know where the central electricity is?" I thought for a moment.

"Yeah, the breaker is about 3 blocks from here." She looked at me.

"Do you mind if I ditch you to switch it off? Or would you prefer to?" she prepositioned me.

I smirked.

"Can you switch it off?" I asked and she blushed a little.

"No, I don't." I held my hand out for the keys which she handed over without a fight.

I quickly got into the car and drove off, keeping an eye out for the nearest electricity box. It took about 5 minutes to get there and then I grabbed the tools out of the back of the car.

Surprisingly the area I was now in was a residential section full of apartment buildings, but I wasn't concerned as anyone who might see me would most likely assume I am an electrical engineer.

I stood for a second, just looking at the small green box. It didn't take me that long to open it up and found the breaker. I didn't hesitate to pull the breaker.

Suddenly it went pitch black. It was the entire street.

I took the small cell phone from my pocket and text Rosalie.

_Are you all done?_

_J_

About 10 minutes later I got a reply.

_Yes. _

So I switched the breaker back on and the surrounding area came back to life. You could just about hear everyone cheering that the 'blackout' didn't last very long. Before anyone could see me I shut the door and re-locked it to prevent anyone touching the power. Then I went to find Rose.

*********************** Later **************************

Finding Rosalie wasn't hard, she was in a fight with someone in a bar, I couldn't see them particularly clearly.

"I wasn't hitting on your damn boyfriend, you bitch. Why would I want his ugly ass when I have a sex god of my own!" Rosalie yelled.

I immediately jumped out the car and stood between the two ladies.

"Well you whore; obviously your 'sex god' isn't as good as you make out as you went after my man!" The smaller petite blonde yelled back at Rose.

"Why don't both of you shut the fuck up!" I yelled. They both paused and looked at me quizzically. Neither of them spoke, so I took the opportunity to calm the situation down.

"I am sure that we can sought this out like adults rather than 5 year olds."

I starred them both down till they nodded and we went into the bar.

"Now ladies, what is the problem?" I asked, trying to be diplomatic.

"Well Baby, she just started on me, calling me a whore and a slut. Saying I was hitting on her boyfriend. I mean seriously, why would I want that" Rosalie pointed to an older man who had a massive beer belly and was balding. "When I have you." She then started rubbing my shoulders. I ignored the awkward feeling that was bubbling in my stomach; the awkward feeling like your sister was trying to hit on you. I turned to the other woman.

"Is that true?" I asked, wanting to leave immediately.

"Well my man told me that she was hitting on him. Obviously I didn't know she was taken, not like that stops some people." She said eying me up and down.

"Well, I can say my girlfriend doesn't cheat; now if you don't mind we just want a quite drink." I told her.

"That's fine." She said but her tone told me she was feeling less than fine.

"Well that was awkward." Rosalie mumbled to me when the other lady had left.

I laughed. "I know."

There was a pause and Rosalie looked at me. She didn't say anything for a second before going straight in and kissing me. I would have been shocked if I hadn't seen the lady who just left looking at us, so I played along and kissed her back. After a few seconds we both stopped and ordered vodka and coke.

"Sorry. I had to." She told me.

I smirked at her.

"No worries..." I let it hang before saying. "So when are you going to tell Bella about Emmett?"

Rosalie's face went ridged in shock. A beat later she smiled.

"Probably when she becomes clean about Edward." I chuckled.

"So not for a while yet?" I asked.

"Nope. No real point, right now we have to worry about ourselves."

I nodded in agreement.

"So what's going on with you and Alice?" Rosalie even put on a bitch brow.

"Not a lot, when we have time I want to take her out, but it will be a while before that happens."

Both me and Rosalie chuckled lightly but the sadness of living a life of a fugitive crushed down on both of us; so hard that it almost suffocating me.

We ended up having more than one drink, but neither of us was drunk as we had been drinking water simulatiously with the alcohol. By the time we were leaving there was only two people in the bar, the man from the argument and the bar lady. We didn't say anything to either of them and they didn't say anything to us.

We went straight to the hotel and into bed. Only when I was half asleep did I realise I never asked Rose if she got what we were supposed to get.

"Did you get it?" I asked her in a whisper, just in case she was asleep.

"Yeah, it was CCTV footage; I burnt it all; as well as destroying all the cameras in the building."

"Isn't that a little extreme? I mean the cameras were all switched off" I asked her.

"I know, but they might have had back up power."

"I suppose that you have a point."

We didn't speak after that; we just tried to fall asleep. It took about an hour for me to finally fall asleep.

What felt like 5 minutes later, the alarm was blaring. I began stirring and Rosalie switched of the annoying alarm. Rosalie then came up and shoved me out of bed onto the carpet.

"OUCH! What was that for?"

"Well I needed to get you out of bed some how." Rosalie responded after falling on her ass laughing.

"Haven't you heard of coffee? Or patients?"

"I have, but that takes time."

I raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything further. But Rosalie wasn't finished.

"Go get dressed; we need to leave in 35 minutes."

"Sure."

I went into the bathroom, took a shower and got dressed all under 15 minutes.

When I got back out Rosalie was already packed and had everything out the door. Luckily I never bothered unpacking like she did so I had nothing to repack.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

"Yeah I am."

"Ok, then."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Austin."

"We're going back?" I asked her, thoroughly confused.

"No, we have some work there."

"Where are we going after that?" purely out of curiosity I had to ask.

"After that, we are going to Nevada."

"Lets go."

The way back to Texas took 2 more hours than the way from it, because we had to keep on the back roads and avoid the main ones, just in case Rosalie has became the focus of the police since we have been gone.

When we arrived, we didn't bother going to visit the others, we were literally in Texas for about 8 hours, laying low until about 6 to then break into a massive office building. Then when we were finished we left town immediately.

We were on the border of Utah when a police car flagged us down; I was driving while Rosalie slept in the back seat. I shook her shoulder while I pulled over onto the side of the road. She jumped with the sudden movement of her shoulder. She sat up as the two cops came over.

"Sir," the taller of the two called to me.

"Yes officer." I answered.

"Where are you going?" the second one asked me.

"We're going to California" Rosalie told them matter of factly.

"Why?" they immediately asked looking at me.

"We are going to visit our parents." I answered without hesitation.

"Why, may I ask officer?" Rosalie asked innocently from the back.

"We are monitoring the boarders miss, for the traitor spies. We are keeping track of everyone's movements across boarders."

"Well sir, you seem to be doing a good job of it." Rosalie complimented him.

Both officers left without glancing back.

"We are going to need to get a new car." Rosalie stated when she got into the front seat.

"Then we need to detour to South Dakota." I said, to her.

"Why?" Rosalie asked curious.

"Well I have a friend that lives there, who is looking after a old car of mine."

The detour took no longer than a day and a half but we managed to make good time on the way back as we cut directly through the states to Nevada. So instead of wasting 3 days we only wasted 2. We arrived at the motel; it was a rather small, ugly place just like any other motel. The walls in the outer building were peeling; the windows were inch thick with grime and the tiny bit of grass was totally overgrown.

Rosalie managed to only get a one bed room, which the receptionist looked way to unsympathetic when she said that was all she had left. As she didn't want to give us a two bed room, I told Rosalie I'd sleep on the floor for the night.

The bed room looked as appealing as the rest of the place. The walls we peeling, the carpet worn and the furniture had chips with cracks.

When we got into the room; we immediately got to work, powering up computers; putting our phones on and charging then finally we got our note pads out; ready to write down anything and everything.

The time we had taken everything out and sorted them out the laptops were both on as well as logged on.

I googled the name of the office which we were going to break into tonight, using a secure server while Rosalie hacked into the business to find the blue prints of the businesses. Rosalie managed to get into their server within 10 minutes.

"I take it that you were the computer tech before Alice came on to the team." I commented to her.

Rosalie laughed.

"No actually, we would take turns." I nodded; I guess that would be fair.

"The website looks like it's just a photography company. Why would they have a mission for a photography business – especially one which doesn't leave the country?" I asked.

"Maybe because it is a cover business, or it could have inside information on our government which we had to protect."

"Then why are we bothering with it now? I mean the government gave up on you guys, completely sold you out."

"I know, but until we get into Espirit de corpse, we are screwed."

"Because..."

"Probably because we have absolutely nothing to blackmail the government with Jasper. I mean we could have spies' words, but without evidence no one will take our word – traitors words mean nothing to the American people."

I nodded in agreement, she had a point and to add salt to the wound mine, Edward's or Emmett's word will also mean nothing at the moment because they would just paint us as accomplices to traitors. To make matters worse we were in the army, which they would probably make it look like we were spies in the army – keeping track of the information flow or something.

"This isn't good is it?" I suddenly asked.

Rosalie looked at me, very confused.

"What do you mean?"

I smiled sadly towards her.

"I mean that you, Bella and Alice looked like traitors and then me, Edward and Emmett were in the army. They will make it look like we worked for Espirit de corpse before we worked in the army."

Rosalie nodded with a matching sad smile.

"We did try to warn you." Rosalie said but the continued. "I am not trying to say we told you so."

I laughed a bit.

"I guess we deserved that."


End file.
